Anything for Harry
by Golasgil Sindar
Summary: Follows immediatley after book 6. Two people who would do anything for one another. The story of the hunt for the Horcruxes begins! Now decidedly AU and damn proud of it! H/Hr with a touch of H/LL though this is firmly an H/Hr tale. Fixed the quotations
1. Chapter 1

**Anything for Harry: Chapter1**

Dudley was pressed against the far side of the backseat. His bulk left only a small gap between them. Harry was just grateful to be left alone to think. Could he, Hermione, and Ron actually fulfill the Headmasters appointed tasks? He was far from sure of that. They would certainly try. He recalled the discussion from just a few days ago. Ron had fallen asleep under the shade of the tree. "Do we have a chance?"

She sat beside him, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her dress covered knees. She had been looking thoughtfully across the lake, Hogsmeade just visible on the far side of the great lake. She whipped her head around so fast he felt a sympathetic pain in his neck at the violence of the motion. She stared at him intently for a moment. She was barely breathing. He wasn't sure what she was thinking and waited apprehensively for her answer. If she said no then what chance did he have? Less than zero in his own estimation. If she said no then he would gather everyone he could and run to the other side of the world. Maybe they could find some time for a normal life for a while? Maybe the world would band together and the adults would deal with the darkest wizard known?

"Yes." The intensity of that one word sent strength into his soul. There was absolutely no doubt in her tone or expression.

He could only nod in acceptance of her answer. His insecurities of a moment before vanished with that word. He would stand against anything with her guidance. He had a vague plan well, it was a starting point at least. She was still looking intently at him, waiting for his response. He asked softly, "Do you have a muggle bank account and credit card?"

Her brow furrowed, she had not expected such a question, but she nodded ever so slightly.

He wished he knew telepathy, maybe then they could be assured of a private conversation. He whispered, not wanting his words to travel any further than they needed to. "We'll need it. I'll meet you shortly after we get out of here. We'll discuss it then."

Her eyebrows rose and she bit her lower lip for a brief moment. Certainly her brain was going through all of the possibilities. Again she just nodded without breaking eye contact. Hermione pensive was not something he was used to. Usually she was talking twenty words to his one. She looked over his left shoulder, towards Dumbledore's sarcophagus, lost in thought.

He hoped her plans would mesh with his. His eyes wandered across the lake. The giant squid seemed to be waving at them. He caught her lips moving but she wasn't making any sound. He clearly lip-read the last word; 'anything.' With that a single tear escaped her right eye. She wiped it away looking angry.

They were already sitting shoulder to shoulder. He didn't think, he put his arm around her and pulled her against his side. She uncoiled her legs and sobbed into his chest, hands gripping his Weasley sweater desperately. He didn't know what to say or do so just sat there, one arm around her shoulders. She didn't cry for long, it was short and muffled.

She sat up and wiped her face on her sleeve. He let his arm fall back to his side. When her eyes again met his he expected sorrow or worry. Instead they were filled with a furious intensity. "Anything Harry, I swear, anything!"

He nodded, agreeing that they would do whatever it took to take down Tom Riddle. They sat silently until Ron's grumbling stomach woke the red-head and they went inside for lunch. Later that afternoon Hedwig flew off to set his plan in motion.

*

When they got home it was dusk. Harry climbed out of the Dursley's car and quickly went to stand in front of his uncle. Vernon stopped abruptly and grunted. Petunia and Dudley who were just stepping out of the car, stared at him. "Thank you for the ride uncle. I'll be leaving now."

Vernon grunted again, "Well don't come looking for charity here." He continued walking. Harry had to jump onto the lawn to keep from being run over. Petunia and Dudley went around the car and into the house.

Harry lifted Hedwig's cage from the car, "Bout what I expected eh girl." She looked at him and cocked her head. "Well let's get out of here." He closed the door and went to the open boot, put the cage down and opened the door. Hedwig hopped onto his hand. "Meet me at Hermione's. I've got some errands to run first."

The snowy owl nipped his cheek and launched herself into the sky.

He watched his familiar fade into the darkening sky before he heaved his trunk free of the boot. It was much lighter than it had been in the past. He had left all of his old clothes behind, except the one set he was currently wearing.

He stepped out onto the curb of number 4 Privet Drive. Taking a quick look around through the gathering mist he pulled out his wand and waggled it. A moment later the Knight Bus screeched to a stop barely an inch from his legs. He ignored the near accident and stepped into the bus, hauling his trunk with him. Stan took the empty cage and hung it from a hook beside another that contained a sleeping tawny owl. He pressed a galleon into Stan's hand and said, "Diagon."

The beds on the first floor were all vacant. He sat on the closest one and gripped the bar tightly just as the bus leapt into motion.

Stan walked over and tried to hand Harry his change, "Here you are Mr. Po… I mean Neville."

He held his hand as if to push Stan's hand away and said, "Keep it Stan." He finished sitting up and said, "I need some information instead and can you shrink my cage and trunk?"

Stan looked confused but asked, "Fair exchange then?"

He grinned back, "Depends on your answers. Can this bus take me somewhere that you don't know the address for?"

Stan sat on the edge of the bed beside Harry and slipped the change into his pocket. "Ya mean like Hogwarts?"

"That's a fair example but what if I wanted to go to my parents' home? The one they were in when I got this." He tapped his forehead.

Stan shivered before calming himself and answering. "Should be able to go anywhere, unless the place is hidden by a spell or such."

"Thanks Stan. We're going to test that later when I'm done at Gringotts."

Stan shook his head, "They close at sunset, won't open those doors again until sunrise."

He couldn't help but grin as he answered, "I'll call you when I'm done."

Stan shrugged and tapped Harry's trunk with his wand while muttering something. It shrunk and he did the same with Hedwig's empty cage then went to talk to the driver.

Harry picked up his trunk and shrunken cage then slipped them into his pocket and lay back on the bed. It wouldn't take long to get to Diagon so he best not fall asleep. Sure enough, he felt the bus starting to brake and his grip tightened on the bars of the bed.

"Diagon, be careful sir."

"I'll be back shortly." When Stan nodded Harry pulled himself to his feet and stepped from the bus onto the sidewalk in front of The Leaky Cauldron. It was still early in the evening for the streets of London but the mist had apparently driven most indoors already. He didn't hesitate and was opening the door when the Knight Bus pulled away.

The room was crowded, silence descended when he was recognized. He skimmed his eyes around the room to see if anyone looked threatening. Everyone seemed to be waiting to see what he was going to do. He said, "Evening," and walked across the room. Many murmured a reply but most simply went back to what they had been doing. Tom waved at him from behind the bar as he walked past.

The passage to Diagon Alley was already open so he strode through into the magical world. He stepped to the side and threw his invisibility cloak over himself before continuing towards Gringotts. Wand in hand he walked quickly down the alley and up the stairs to the sealed doors.

Standing before the imposing doors he fished the key to his vault from his pocket. Once it was in hand he tapped the third panel on the left door with his wand. A small keyhole appeared in the center of the panel. He inserted his key but did not turn it. A moment later the door slid silently open, just far enough for him to slip inside.

He folded his cloak into his pocket as the door slid shut and plunged him into darkness. He put his key back into his pocket and stood in the darkness. As the reply letter had instructed he held his ground in the small chamber between the outer and inner sets of doors.

It was perhaps a full minute later, just as the darkness was beginning to remind him a bit too much of the cupboard under the stairs, he heard hurried steps on the inside of the bank. When the door finally opened he was relieved to see an elegantly dressed goblin. "Mr. Potter, this way please."

The inside of the bank was not as deserted as he had believed. Many goblins remained at their posts, no doubt checking today's counts. The goblin led him to a desk and he himself stepped behind it. Harry's letter was on the desk along with two sets of papers.

The goblin took the thicker stack and turned it so Harry could read it. "Please read this over carefully before authorizing it sir. We have covered all wizard and muggle laws of which we are aware in attempting to follow your directions." He motioned behind Harry and a thick plush chair appeared, "Take your time sir."

Harry ignored the gesture to start reading the parchment. He got lost after the first three sentences of legal gibberish and sighed. "Does this give full access to my vault and anything else, like properties that I may yet receive?"

The goblin nodded quickly, "In effect sir it amends her name to all legal documents bearing yours. She shall be treated as yourself, within these walls, once this is authorized."

"Good enough then, the other is for the transfers I requested?" The second parchment was spun so he could read it. The amounts checked out; five hundred thousand pounds payable to Hermione and fifty thousand galleons for Ron. He picked up the quill and dipped it into the inkwell set into the desk.

Carefully he scribed his full name to both parchments. The goblin took them and blotted them before pressing a wax seal onto the base of each. The parchments then went into the drawer of the desk. The goblin handed Harry a small sheet of paper, it was a check from the Bank of London payable to Hermione Granger for the 500,000 pounds, and a duplicate key.

"We cannot deposit directly into a muggle account. The amount for Mr. Weasley has been transferred into the account we just opened in his name. He will need to come and collect the key. Per your instructions the balance of his account will not be reflected in any official statements."

He slipped the key and check into his front pocket, "Thanks."

The goblin leaned forward and steepled his long fingers together. "A pleasure Mr. Potter. We look forward to assisting you in the future as in the past."

He emerged into a deserted Diagon Alley. He was again under his cloak but still felt exposed as he hurried back up the alley. He had to tap the bricks to reach The Leaky Cauldron and didn't bother to take off his cloak before entering the building. He took his time working his way through the crowded bar. It took a few minutes waiting by the door before someone else left and he snuck out with them.

Fortunately the man summoned the Knight Bus and Harry slipped inside it with him as well. The man paid for his destination and went to find a bed. The bus was much busier than earlier. Harry grabbed the nearest bedpost. He waited for the bus to leap into motion again before removing his cloak.

"Hello again Stan."

Stan spun and turned ghostly white, "Shouldn't do that to a bloke sir. No you shouldn't."

"Sorry Stan, I didn't want to be seen leaving. Ready for that mystery destination?"

"Godrics Hollow then sir?"

Harry shook his head, "Maybe another day. I want to go to my friend's house. Hermione Granger's home please."

Relief flashed on Stan's face, "Yep ready to try it." Stan walked back to the driver and gave him the directions, before returning to Harry. "You're in the queue now sir. Could be a bit, we're pretty busy now."

Harry shrugged, "Just make sure I get there. How much do I owe you for this trip?"

"Nothing, you paid enough on the first trip. Asides I want to know if this works."

Harry shrugged and walked to the only open bed he saw on the ground floor.

*

It was less than an hour later when Stan tapped him on the shoulder. "You're up next Neville."

Harry grinned and rubbed his eyes. His stomach growled, he should have eaten in the Cauldron but it was too late now. He straightened his glasses and went to wait by the door. When it screeched to a halt he leapt out, brushing the door with his shoulder as it was still opening. With a bang the Knight bus leapt away from the curb. Harry straightened up and looked around. He was in an affluent neighborhood. All of the homes were large and old, though well kept. He had no idea if he was close to Hermione's. Then Hedwig landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "Guess I'm in the right place girl, which one?"

Hedwig hooted softly and looked at the stone, ivy covered, two-story to the right.

"Thanks girl." Owl perched on his shoulder he walked up to the front door of the house. There were several lights on in the rooms on the ground floor. He rang the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 2**

Hermione sat in the living room with both of her parents. The three of them were in the middle of a long discussion, about school, Harry, and responsibilities. Tonight the conversation had turned nasty when she pointed out that at seventeen, soon to be eighteen; she was legally able to do as she pleased.

She wiped fresh tears from her cheeks. She had tried to get Harry to see reason this year by following his example. Obviously that had backfired in the worst way she could imagine.

She still hadn't quite stopped crying. The first day of her summer had been the worst yet. Her parents had not taken her news of not returning to school lightly but she had made a vow, whatever he needed she would provide. He meant too much to her for anything less. Never again would she ignore is needs or concerns. Yes, she would temper them with her own information and reasoning but ignore them, never again.

So she sat holding a tome on Occulmency, trying to read it for the third time. They were across the room in a heated but nearly silent discussion, about what next to say to her no doubt. Probably the concert she was to perform in two weeks. She was to begin practicing with the orchestra on Monday, not that she needed practice, they would need it to play with her. She glanced at the plaques along the far wall. There were many more in her room and some in storage. As much as she ached to play her violin again Harry was more important.

The front bell rang. Hermione tried to keep reading as her father went to answer it. She slipped her hand into her pocket and gripped her wand. Just in case, she told herself. The voices were muffled and a moment later she heard the door close. She looked up as her father walked back into the room. She nearly jumped to her feet when she realized Harry was with him.

Harry had Hedwig on his shoulder and looked rather proud of himself but when he saw her his face fell. She must look a mess. She had been arguing and crying for well over an hour. She turned away, tossing the tome onto the couch and pulled some fresh tissues from the box beside her.

Harry started talking, "Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Granger." There was a pause, she still didn't look up. "This is all my fault, I'm sure," that made her look up. Hedwig had flown to the back of the couch, Crookshanks glanced up at her then lay his head down again. Harry was across the room with his back to her while her parents stood in front of him. "I'll admit that in the past when I have made my own decisions most of them have gone pretty badly." That wasn't a good place for him to start. "The fact is that my fate was decided before I was born. Tom Riddle and I must fight and one of us will die." The room was silent, "I need to find and destroy some things before that fight or I can't win." He turned to look at her. "I have no chance of success without Hermione."

She tried to encourage him with a smile. He stood a little straighter and turned back to her parents.

Her mother said, "That is basically what she has told us. What Dan and I don't understand is why her? Isn't there some group in the magical world that can help you more?"

He rubbed his scar briefly. She wondered if it was hurting him. "Professor Dumbledore ran a group but it was one of the members of his group that killed him, I can't trust them. The Minister of Magic is not helping me either. Truthfully I just don't trust anyone else to give me honest answers. If she doesn't know an answer or thinks I'm wrong, she'll tell me. I need someone who is honest with me. Not telling me what they think I want to hear."

She had risen and walked to stand just behind him. She ached to put her hand on his shoulder, a physical link to reassure him. Her parents looked at her, which caused Harry to turn and see her there. He said, "I need you."

She nodded slightly and said, "I know." Looking up at her parents she continued. "I have to help him. We are in a war, a war we must win."

Harry turned back to her parents, they were both scowling. "For Hermione's sake I need the two of you to get far away from here. Until we tell you it's safe you need to stay away from England." He held up his hand to stop their protests. "Everyone in the Wizarding world knows Hermione and Ron are my closest friends. Because you are both non-magical folk you will be primary targets for the Death Eaters."

Dan and Emma exchanged a pained look before Emma said, "We can't afford anything like that Harry. Our practice would have to be sold."

"The only things you would need to do are to get your clients transferred and pack for your trip. Hermione is of age, she can pack everything in this house in under ten minutes. I'll cover the cost."

She saw the skeptical look on her parents' faces. Harry was still dressed like a street urchin after all. "Harry is very rich in the Wizarding world. He inherited a fortune from his parents and then again from his godfather. These are the clothes his aunt and uncle allow him to wear. Trust him, or if you can't manage that then please, trust me."

Her parents exchanged another pained look. Their hands intertwined and they looked back at her over Harry's shoulder. Her mother said simply, "Where do we start?"

Harry turned to his side and knelt saying forcefully, "Dobby!"

Hermione came around him and hugged both of her parents tightly. She spoke softly to them both, "Thank you." Then she turned back just in time to see Dobby appear in front of Harry, a tall stack of her hats upon his head.

"You called Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes my friend. I have a job for you."

She saw Dobby swoon at being called Harry's friend but Harry was continuing. "These are Hermione's parents. They are going to go away so the bad people can't find them. I need you to store all the furniture and things they don't want to take with them. If you need to I authorize you to open a larger storage vault for everything at Gringotts. Can you take care of that for me? Sorry, I mean for us."

Dobby nodded so vigorously all of his hats fell off and he spent the next minute picking them back up.

Harry stood and looked back at them. "There, now all you need to do is get everything sorted out. I'm not of age just yet so I won't do any magic just in case it's being monitored."

Her dad stepped up, looking curiously at Dobby but focused back on Harry to ask, "How are we to pay for this trip? Do you have a credit card or something?"

She watched as he dug in his front pocket. He pulled out a small folded piece of paper, took something small from the fold and handed it to her while he showed the paper to her father. She took the object from him without really looking at it as she was looking at the paper. She saw it was a bank note with a lot of zero's on it.

Harry handed the check to her father then cleared his throat. "I stopped at the wizard bank before coming here. This is to help cover our expenses in the muggle world while we fight the war. I figure we need half of it. You can deposit the rest of it in your account. Hermione told me she had her own account. This should be split so you two can do your own scheduling."

Her mother spoke softly, "Harry dear this is half a million pounds."

He looked at her, a worried expression on his face, "Do you think you'll need more? I can get more if you do."

Hermione felt like hugging him, he looked so worried, so she did. She was proud of him when he gently returned the hug. "That's plenty Harry. In the morning we'll go to the bank and deposit it." She stepped back from him, her right hand still clenching the object he had handed her. "Dad I think you should call a travel agent tonight and get a flight booked for early tomorrow. Mum, go with Dobby just tell him what objects need storing. Keep the beds for tonight, we shouldn't need much else." Her mother immediately walked off, Dobby bouncing behind, eager to be of help. She took the check from her father's stunned hand and gently pushed him towards the den. He nodded and walked off.

When they were gone she turned back to Harry. He was looking at her a little smile twitching at his mouth. "Care to fill me in on the rest of your plan yet?"

"Sure, that's another key to my vaults." She finally opened her hand and looked at what he had given her. "You have been amended to everything I own. I had them deposit 50,000 galleons into an account for Ron. We can use that account when in the wizard world and yours in the muggle one. That should cover our expenses while we search for the horcruxes. I think we should go muggle as much as we can. Voldemort would have a much harder time finding us." It made sense so far so she nodded, and tucked the key into the front pocket of her jeans. He continued, "I think we need Bill Weasley's help on the horcruxes. Maybe he knows how to destroy them or has a better way to detect them."

"I've made some lists of possible supplies. We need to keep the number of people who know what we're doing minimal though."

He nodded, "I don't see it going beyond that. Maybe McGonagall and Remus will need to know."

She ticked them off on her hand as she named them, "So the three of us, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Professor McGonagall? That's seven, a good Arithmancy number."

He shook his head, "I don't think we need to tell Fleur do we?"

"Yes, this will greatly impact the wedding and their plans. She needs to know. Remember the goblet picked her as a champion. She has to at least be the strongest witch from Beauxbatons and as much as I hate to admit it she is very smart."

He looked apprehensive. "Maybe we shouldn't involve Bill then?"

"No, you're right. I think we need his help, or someone with his experience. I'm certain some of the places we will need to go will be protected with things we can't think of."

He shrugged, "Ok, I'll send him a note that we're going to need their help for the next few months against Tom. I guess the sooner the better so they can change their plans. Where should we meet, somewhere in muggle London would be best."

She thought for a minute, "Tell him to meet us in Hyde Park at the gates to Kensington Palace at, um, four tomorrow afternoon."

He rubbed his stomach briefly and said, "Ok, I'll get to work on that letter." Then he pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the floor. "Can you expand this? I had Stan shrink it on the Knight Bus."

He was hungry. Those people hadn't bothered to feed him anything. She smiled and pulled out her wand and expanded his trunk. "I'll go make you a sandwich and check on the preparations."

He smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, I should have stopped to eat at the Cauldron but I was in a hurry to get here." He flipped open his trunk and started digging in it.

She walked out of the living room and went to check on her father. She looked into the den and saw he was on the phone so went on towards the kitchen. She could hear her mother and Dobby talking upstairs as she passed the foot of the staircase. In the kitchen she made Harry a ham and cheese on wheat with lettuce and tomato with just a little mayo. She cut it in half and grabbed two bottles of Coke and opened them, taking a big swig of one before heading back to the living room. Harry was bent over the coffee table writing his note. She set the sandwich and one of the Cokes down, he looked up and smiled his thanks. She just nodded and walked back to the den. Her father was just getting up from his desk. She took another sip of her Coke and listened as he outlined the plans so far.

"These last minute flights cost a lot. I got us on the 12:30 flight to Florida from Gatwick tomorrow. We'll go to one of those resorts in Florida for a week then head somewhere else. We should be able to keep moving for a while, maybe rent a house for a month or so somewhere. Will you be able to contact us wherever we are?"

"Yes, we can send an owl or a house elf, probably Dobby. I wouldn't want to send an owl half-way around the world. Just keep on the move and try to enjoy yourselves."

He looked apprehensively at her. "Are you sure the two of you won't come with us? I can get two more tickets added to the flight?"

"No dad. We're in the middle of this fight and I won't leave Harry to face this without me."

He looked down at his notes from the call to the travel agent. "I called the musical director and told him we had a family emergency and had to leave the country for the summer. He wasn't happy with that but begged me to commit to another date. I told him we'd call him later to schedule something."

She hugged him and as he patted her back answered. "Thanks dad. I really want to play but this, …, is too important."

He nodded slowly then as they separated he put his hands on her shoulders. "I know better than to tell you this but you seem to be avoiding it yourself. Tell him how you feel. I was once a boy his age, we're oblivious to how your species thinks at that age dear. Spell it out so he understands, he wouldn't be here if he didn't trust you with his life."

She felt her cheeks go hot but looked her father in the eyes. "I just decided yesterday I had to do that. Now that Ron and I have settled the same issue I have a clear conscience to talk to Harry about it."

Her father cocked his head and lifted his left eyebrow, "Ron?"

She blushed and looked at her hands. "I tried to date him this year. I made it pretty damned obvious. Yesterday he finally told me he just wanted to be friends. I thought he was trying to make me jealous, instead he was avoiding me."

He patted her back, "Sorry to hear that darling." He pulled back, "Are you sure about Harry then?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Positive. I've thought of little else for the last six years. Now that I finally got Ron to discuss his feelings I don't have to worry about hurting his and Harry's friendship."

He patted her again and stepped towards the doorway, "Remember, be totally honest with him about how you feel." She nodded and he continued. "I'll go tell your mother what's going on."

She took a long sip of her Coke and followed him out. Harry was done with the letter and half done with the sandwich and Coke. He was standing near her awards, reading them. He glanced at her when she entered but was chewing so didn't say anything. He gestured with his coke at the letter on the table. She sat on the couch, put down her Coke and picked up the note to look it over.

_Dear Bill and Fleur,_

_Sorry to spring this on you but Hermione and I just came to the conclusion we need your help against Tom. Dumbledore gave me a mission to accomplish and Ron and Hermione are going to help me with it. This will be very involved and I need to meet with you to discuss it. Please meet us in Hyde Park, tomorrow at 4pm, at the gates to Kensington Palace. We will reveal the details then._

_HJP  
__P.S. Please bring Ron if you can._

She looked across the table at him; he was looking at her while he finished chewing the last of the sandwich. "Direct but vague enough so if it gets intercepted it will not hurt us too much." He swallowed then nodded and took another swig of his Coke. "Mind if I send it then?" He just gestured to Hedwig with is Coke. She folded the note and went to Hedwig. The snowy owl was looking at her already. Hedwig hopped onto her hand. "I need you to take this to Bill Weasley, he may have a reply, please bring it back to us." Hedwig nodded her head several times then took the note in her beak. Harry was already at the side window pulling it open. She waited for him to finish opening it and launched Hedwig into the night. Harry closed and locked the window.

He asked, "What are all of these plaques? You never told me you were a musician."

She felt her cheeks turn hot but answered him honestly. "I was a child prodigy, began playing the violin when I was four. Did my first solo in a concert at my primary school when I was eight, I still perform one or two concerts each summer. I had a solo in two weeks in Russia, dad just called the director and canceled me for a family emergency."

He looked stunned.

"Look, I love performing the music, especially Bach. I hate the fame that comes with it though. You understand that right?"

He nodded, "Wow, what can you play?"

She shrugged, "Just about anything for violin, once I've seen the music I close my eyes and play from memory. There may be some accidental magic involved, though I've never gotten a letter about it." Hermione looked back into the rest of the house, decided she could take a few minutes more before getting sleeping arrangements settled. "Harry, I need to discuss something else with you."

He looked a little apprehensive but didn't say anything.

She summoned her courage and looked him in the eye. "I finally got Ron to tell me how he feels about me. He just wants to be friends. This may not make a lot of sense to you. At least my dad doesn't think it will, but here goes. I didn't want to get in the way of your friendship with Ron so I tried to stay neutral. He seemed to be interested in dating me so I tried to make that happen last year. He was too shy to actually tell me how he felt, ok maybe he was too worried about how I would react. Anyway I finally got him cornered yesterday and asked him flat out. He admitted he didn't want anything more than to be my friend." She looked over her shoulder again, still no sign of her parents. She looked back to Harry. He seemed to be taking her speech well so far. "So, now with that settled I can finally tell you. I've been a right idiot."

He snorted and took a half step back. "You're never an idiot, trust me I are one!"

In spite of herself she giggled at his joke. She shook her head, "No Harry that you are not." She stepped closer to him and again cinnamon eyes met emerald, "I know this isn't a good time for all this but I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks, I really need your help. I-"

She stopped him, he didn't understand. Dad was right. "No Harry. You don't understand. I want to be your girlfriend, wife, mate, lover, and mother of your children."

_A/N: Hermione I have always thought should have some talent. I do not believe her parents would let her sit and read all day. They would have made her take ballet, learn an instrument or something to "broaden" her. So with that assumption I took it another step. What if her magical talent manifested in that talent? Thus she plays magically _J _It will not have much of an impact on the story, just a piece I felt was needed to fill out her character. I wish I could do the same with Harry but we know his past, totally repressed. Maybe he will discover something similar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 3**

She stopped him, he didn't understand. Dad was right. "No Harry. You don't understand. I want to be your girlfriend, wife, mate, lover, and mother of your children." He simply stood there, mouth gaping. Then a mixture of emotions ran through his eyes, eyes that she could read clearly, confusion, wonder, joy, then sadness and hope.

Finally he squeaked out, "You're joking of course."

She felt the tears coming but she wouldn't run from this, from him, it was too important. She stepped even closer, invading his space as she often did but this time she put her hands around his waist. She felt him flinch but he didn't move away, just looked into her eyes. "No Harry, life is no joke as you are well aware." Her right cheek was wet from a tear, the left would soon follow. She ignored it, unwilling to remove her hands from him. "Like I said I've been a right idiot. I'm trying to correct that now." She took a ragged breath, refusing to think about him refusing her.

He finally reacted. His hands came up and he brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. He spoke so softly she could barely hear him from inches away. "You're the most important person in my life. When I think about doing something reckless it's your voice I hear in my head cautioning me. I can't function without you. I don't know what love feels like. What it feels like to be loved or to love someone else. I thought I loved Cho, Sirius, and Ginny. If that was love then I have no idea what I feel for you. I couldn't live if you died." His arms had fallen to her shoulders, he moved them behind her and stepped against her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

She put her head on his shoulder and returned that hug with as much force as she could. They just stood there, even when they slowly relaxed their hug neither moved. "We must live our lives in spite of Tom Riddle. I'm not hiding anymore. I'm here for you and I refuse to hear any arguments against it. I've thought of all the reasons not to and dismissed them all. Like you told my parents, everyone knows how close we are. Aside from you and maybe even ahead of you I am already the number one target."

He hugged her hard again, she hadn't been ready for this one and air was forced from her lungs in a rush before she could tighten the muscles of her ribcage. He was muttering, "no no no." He started shaking, his right arm moved up and she heard his glasses hit the coffee table. He was breaking down.

She pulled her wand out, "nox." The room went dark. She was patting his back while she put away her wand and moved them to the couch. He was still muttering. She couldn't catch most of what he said as his mouth was against her shoulder. But her shirt was wet and that told her enough. She sat on the couch pulling him down with her. "I'm here Harry, I'll always be here, and you'll never be alone again."

Huge wracking sobs tore through him as he began to cry in earnest. She looked up waiting for her parents to come, they would certainly hear this. They both came rushing into the room a moment later, she had her hand up in the universal stop signal, she was rocking Harry and holding him tightly with her other hand. She shook her head no very deliberately and pointed them out of the room. He would have felt her movements but they probably had not penetrated his grief. Her mother looked on, tears falling down her own cheek in sympathy as she backed from the room. Dobby was beside her tugging on her pant leg and looking very worriedly at Harry. Her father scooped him up as he would have a small child and held one finger to his mouth as he walked from the room, elf in one arm. They closed the door to the hall, now the only light was the street lamp that filtered through the curtains.

She had been mumbling random words of kindness while she rocked and held him. Now that they were alone she could try to help him through this. This had to be about Sirius and Dumbledore. He had never grieved for either of them. "Let it out love, let it out." The word felt strange saying it to him for the first time. Would he remember it? The word she had been unable to speak in their first year. She bent over and kissed his wet cheek. But it hadn't been either of them that had set this off. No, it was when he had thought about her being Tom's primary target. She re-affirmed her oath to herself to help Harry feel the love she knew they shared. She rocked him slowly, patting his back and occasionally kissing his cheek for about ten minutes before he stirred.

He pulled away from her chest and looked up at her, gulping ragged breaths. He spoke in a husky whisper, "Everything I have cared for seems to get taken away from me, my parents, Nimbus, Quidditch, Firebolt, Sirius and now Dumbledore." He took a ragged breath, fresh tears leaked from his eyes. "I cannot lose you. I cannot stand up to Riddle without you." He looked around the room, without his glasses she knew he wouldn't see much. He focused back on her face. "I won't try to keep you out of danger because I can't. I need you to be very careful though, don't take any risks, if you-" He gulped and steadied himself, "If you die, Voldemort will win. So don't, don't think of sacrificing yourself like my mum."

She nodded. The breakdown had been caused by his thoughts of losing her. "Together, or not at all, we live or die as one." She hugged him to her breast, he was still crying but seemed to be coming to the end of his tears for now. He would probably break down a few times over the next week or so.

She twisted and pulled her wand from her pocket again then Accio'd the box of tissues from across the room, dropped her wand onto the couch beside her and snatched it before it hit Harry in the back of the head. She put it on the couch beside her and pulled two of them out and put them in Harry's nearest hand. Then took another from the box and dried her own eyes. Good thing she only wore mascara on special occasions or she would look a fright.

He sat up and collected himself. He turned his back on her and blew his nose. She put the box of tissues on the coffee table in front of him and reached around the side of the couch for the rubbish bin. She put her left hand in the middle of his back and just held it there, letting him know she was still there and still supporting him. It took him four tissues to get himself sorted then he went looking for his glasses on the table. She handed them to him since he couldn't seem to figure out what blob was them.

"Thanks." He turned to her curiously, seeing the dark stains on her tan shirt. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It doesn't bother me and I am very happy you finally started this process. A year is a long time to bottle up those emotions. Feel free to cry on me again." He seemed to be feeling awkward. Guessing he was trying to puzzle out their current relationship she continued. "I don't expect you to start kissing me or taking my clothes off." He looked shocked at that statement. "We'll take the time you need. If you feel the desire then act on it, I won't push you into anything, nor will I stop you." Again that shocked look that made her want to shag him right now. "I have already made my pledge to you. There is nothing you could say, or do, that will drive me away."

He seemed on the brink of tears again, he sniffed and nodded once. "Ok, I need to come to grips with all of this." He looked around the room, apparently noticing the closed door and lack of parents for the first time.

She picked up her wand and tapped the nearest lamp with it and it came on. They both spent a minute getting used to the light. She focused on the coffee table and saw a maternity clothing catalogue. Why was that here? When she was able to keep her eyes open she continued. "They came running, I shooed them away for now. Want me to go talk to them first?"

"No, I'll go with you." Suiting actions to words he stood and held his hand out to her. She pocketed her wand and took his hand. He helped her stand and they walked to the door. He opened it. Crookshanks was sitting directly in front of the door looking expectantly at them. Harry reached down and touched the Kneazle's head, "Hi Crooks, thanks for guarding the door."

Hermione scooped her familiar into her arms and they walked to the kitchen. Dobby was sitting in a chair at the table with her parents. The three of them looked sympathetically at them when they walked in but none of them spoke.

"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't worry you all too much." The three of them shook their heads.

Hermione dropped Crookshanks onto the floor and slipped behind Harry, her arms going about his waist and head on his shoulder. Again she felt him flinch at the unexpected contact but his cheek brushed hers. She said, "Don't listen to him. I'm so proud of him. He finally started grieving." Again those looks of concern, Dobby looked like he was going to start crying himself. "And thanks dad." As her father nodded her mother and Harry looked at him curiously.

Her mother looked pointedly at the way they were standing and nodded.

Dobby could no longer contain himself. He jumped up and came to hug Harry's right leg. "Dobby was worried about Harry Potter sir. Dobby did not know what to do but mommy and daddy Granger told Dobby that Misses knew what to do and you would be ok. Are you ok now Harry Potter sir?"

Harry put his right hand on Dobby's hats and his left atop Hermione's clasped hands on his waist. "I'm fine now Dobby, thank you."

"Can Dobby get you something to eat or drink Harry Potter sir?"

"Water please, a large glass with a lot of ice, my throat is kind of raw now, thanks." He added the last bit as a Hagrid sized bucket of ice water appeared on the table. He sat in the nearest chair and started sipping on one of the straws Dobby had thoughtfully put into the impossibly large cup.

She stood just behind his chair and looked at her parents, "How is the packing coming? I heard about the flight."

Her mother answered, "Most of the upstairs is packed, except your room. Our luggage is ready and we called our staff at the practice. Officially we're out of town for a family emergency."

She nodded, "Dobby can you come help me with my room please." She let her hand linger on Harry's shoulder as she walked towards the hallway and upstairs. Her father started talking just as she left but she didn't catch it and Harry would tell her later if he wanted to. Dobby was following her and smiling broadly. "What is it Dobby?"

The little elf looked surprised to be addressed but answered as they reached her room. "Dobby was thinking Misses that Misses makes Harry Potter very happy."

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "I'm trying Dobby, it's complicated though." Dobby nodded then looked around expectantly. "How are you storing these things? Are they going to a vault at Gringott's?"

He nodded, "Yes Misses, I'm shrinking them all and sending them into a doll house in the Potter family vault."

"Could you transport something there and not shrink it or let magic affect it in any way?"

Dobby scratched under this hats for a moment then nodded. "Yes, Dobby can do this thing."

She touched the underside of her built in window seat and the cushion popped up. She knelt and did the combination to the safe that the seat had been built to conceal. Dobby came and looked into the safe as she swung the door open.

She pulled out her violin case and set it in her lap while she closed the safe and seat again. She sat Indian style and caressed the leather case. She opened it and removed the soft cloth that covered the ancient instrument. Without looking at Dobby she said. "This is a very rare object. It cannot be shrunk, expanded or in any way affected by magic or its voice will be broken."

Dobby asked, "It talks Misses?"

She looked at him and gave him a half smile. "Directly to the heart." She really couldn't resist now that she had touched it. "Maybe just a small demonstration?" She took the bow out and rosined and checked it over. Two quick touches on the strings and she closed her eyes and played. The tune was of her own making, it had never been written down. She didn't know how long she played but she felt the others enter her room. The music spoke of her longing for acceptance and someone who would understand her. She had written it the night before her first ride on the Express, just before meeting Harry.

When she put the bow down she slowly came back to reality. Harry was just in front of her, she knew that without opening her eyes. Her parents and Dobby were also present but further away. She whispered, more to herself than to him. "I've found you Harry. I've found acceptance."

She finally opened her eyes, cradling her instrument in her lap. Harry was sitting less than two feet away, Indian style, gaping like a fish out of water. She reached out and with her index finger closed his mouth and giggled.

"Wow! That, was magical." He finally stammered out.

She shrugged, "I gave up one magic for another one." She returned the Stradivarius to its case, covered it and slipped the bow into its slot. She closed and locked it away. "Dobby, as I said, no magic may touch this. Please?"

The little elf cradled the case, nearly as big as he was himself and he walked from the room.

"You're amazing, I can't think of anything else to say but that."

Her parents were sitting on her bed. They stood and patted her shoulders. Her mother said, "Thanks, I love hearing you play."

To which her father answered, "The world loves to hear her play Em." Together they walked from the room and downstairs.

"Why would you give that up?"

"For the same reason you would gladly give up your fame and fortune to have your parents back. Because no one but my family loved me for me, sure they loved the music but as good as it made me feel I didn't want to grow old alone. I had to find you, the person I could love, and would love me. Anything Harry, anything, for you. That's what I meant the other day at the lake."

He looked cute when he was confused. "But-" He stopped then said, "I thought you were talking about Riddle?"

She shrugged, "Because of you, I will help destroy him. My mission for the last six years has been to keep us alive." She looked down, ashamed, but she had to say this. "I almost gave up last year." She looked back at him. "After Sirius died and I was injured. I-" She looked at her hands again.

He shifted closer and touched her hands. "What?"

She couldn't look at him. "I nearly didn't go back to school." The tears finally fell when she admitted it. He surprised her by moving even closer and held her while she cried. It felt cleansing, one less secret between them.

A few minutes later he said. "But you didn't, you did come back."

She shook her head, still pressed against him. "I was useless. Maybe if I didn't support you, then you wouldn't be so reckless. But, that didn't work very well either." She looked up at him. "Don't you see? If I had helped you, then Dumbledore would still be alive! If I had thought that Kreacher could lie to you, then Sirius- It's all my fault Harry. All of it."

He squeezed her tighter. "No, no. Hermione, listen to me."

She had grown frantic but his words made her focus on him again. He looked so concerned.

"For years now you have been my guardian angel. My conscience speaks in YOUR voice! You, far beyond anyone else are the single reason I have been able to make it through these years. Without you I have no chance, none. With you then we, not me but we, will succeed. I know it. I feel it. There is no doubt in my mind. Somehow we will do this."

She hadn't broken his faith in her by ignoring him last year! Her heart swelled with hope. She smiled at him. He nearly kissed her then. She saw him move to then flinch back. The moment passed and he felt awkward. She reached up to his cheek. "We will Harry, we will and that is why I have to focus everything on this task. Keeping us alive and killing that monster is my priority. As I said, we live or die together Harry." She lifted herself up and kissed his cheek, just missing his mouth. "Go, I need to get this room sorted and you are still hungry."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek just as she had him then gave her a lopsided grin before getting to his feet and heading out.

Dobby popped back in just as Harry left. He said, "It's safe in the Potter vault misses. The Goblins called it a true treasure and placed an extra ward around the vault to prevent accidental magical surges from coming near it."

"Thank you." Standing she brushed off her jeans and looked around the room. "Ok get rid of the chairs, table and bed. That should give me room to work on the books."

The bed remained and Dobby asked, "You saids the beds should stay for tonight Misses?"

"I changed my mind on this one, take it away please."

"Yes Misses." The bed vanished. A small whirlwind swept around the room cleaning up dust bunnies and stray rubbish that had been lurking under the removed furniture.

She walked to her books and said, "If I tap a book put it in storage, the rest will need to be shrunk and stored in my school trunk."

"Yes Misses."

She began scanning her library. If a book dealt with a topic she could not categorize as even remotely important to the Horcrux hunt it went into storage. When she was done, a full hour later, she still had just over two hundred books to keep with her. She cleared her closet out next then went to work on the rest of her clothes. Most went to storage; she only took a weeks' worth of clothes. That had taken almost another hour. Need to get some new clothes soon; I'm outgrowing everything I own. She looked around her room, she dearly loved this room but it wouldn't help Harry so it had to be left behind for now. She quickly checked the items in her trunk, potions kit, and jewelry box were there.

She sighed to herself then sat on the floor and looked at Dobby, "Ok store the rest, only what's in the trunk stays behind."

"Yes Misses." He snapped his fingers and the room was clean. Only the nails sticking from the walls in seemingly random locations bore witness to its recent decorations.

"Put my trunk in the living room downstairs please." She didn't even see him gesture but her trunk vanished, "Thank you, you have been a tremendous help." She struggled to her feet again, it was getting late, probably past ten now. Only the downstairs remained to be packed.

Harry met her as she stepped from her room. He had a pile of clothes in his hand and a new toothbrush, "Hi." He looked past her into her barren room then held up the pile he was carrying. "Your dad gave me some of his clothes that were too small for him. I think they're all too big for me but at least they won't be nearly as bad as Dudders' tents."

She gestured at the bathroom across the hall from her door. "Go change, I've been practicing my tailoring spells, I'll see what I can do to get them closer. Tomorrow we'll go shopping after my parents head to Gatwick."

"I'm going to take a shower first, give me ten minutes or so."

She grinned wickedly, "Can I come along?"

He blushed furiously and bolted for the bathroom. She didn't move, even when the door slammed shut and she heard the latch thrown.

She giggled and walked to the door taking out her wand. She tapped on the door panel with her wand. "Mr. Potter, I'm a witch, mere locks cannot bar me."

"You wouldn't!" she heard some muttering from inside the bathroom. Finally he unlocked the door and poked his head out. He was still red with embarrassment, "Please?"

She finally took pity on him, "Well ok, since you said please." He looked relieved, "Seriously Harry, I was just joking."

He smiled finally, "You got me good there. I'll be out in a few minutes and you can tailor the clothes."

"All right, I'll only open this door if we get attacked, while you're naked."

He nodded. "Fair enough, I'll keep my wand with me inside the shower, just in case." He waited until she stepped away from the door before he closed it again.

She did not hear him throw the latch again. She waited until she heard the shower start before she turned and walked down the stairs. Interesting, what did it mean that he had not bothered to lock the door. Was that an invitation? Or his acceptance that she could bypass it without much of a thought? Tempted as she was to barge in she decided to leave him in peace for now. She found her parents in the dining room with Dobby, the room was bare. "Harry's in the shower upstairs, I'm going to get ready for bed. Harry and I will sleep on the couches downstairs, that way if anything happens we'll be down here already."

Her parents looked at her, her father said, "Well if you want to start roughing it already go ahead. I want to enjoy my waterbed for one final night."

Her mother said, "We're almost done packing the house. Just a bit left down here, is your room done?"

"Yes it's cleared out. Everything I'm taking is in my trunk. Thanks for getting Harry some clothes dad. We'll do some shopping once we deposit that check tomorrow morning." She turned to go to the living room, "I'll be back in a few minutes, going to change for bed while he's in the shower."

Five minutes later she was dressed in a long peach colored nightgown and what she had been wearing was in her trunk. The shower had stopped upstairs so she climbed the stairs again, wand in hand. "How's it going in there? You decent yet?"

"Good enough for now I guess." He pulled open the door. As she thought it had not been latched. He stood in a pair of worn blue jeans. His wand handle stuck up from the front right pocket. The pants were a few inches too big on his waist and he had folded up the legs a bit as well. He was holding the left side of the jeans to keep them from falling.

She was greatly distracted by his bare chest though. "Mr. Potter, I like what I see." His neck and cheeks turned pink. She stepped into the bathroom and put her hand flat onto his breastbone. He didn't flinch or move to stop her.

"You have me at a disadvantage Miss. Granger."

Now it was her turn to blush but she kept her hand on him and met his eyes. With the same wicked smile that had sent him running earlier she said, "I think it may be prudent to wait until we are in a more private location for that Mr. Potter."

This time he did take a single step backwards, breaking contact. "I didn't, Sorry. What I meant was that I have to hold my pants up. I was not asking for you to take your shirt off." She frowned, he looked concerned and stepped closer to her again, "Hermione!" He made her name sound like a plea for help. She was still frowning. He took another step closer to her and hugged her with his free arm.

She snuggled into his embrace and hugged him back. "Sorry Harry, sometimes-" She cut herself off but knew that wouldn't be allowed to go unchallenged. She pulled back and summoned her Gryffindor courage, "Sometimes I feel insecure about my body. If you don't want to see it, then well, you don't I guess." She tried to make that sound like a joke but he knew her too well.

He stepped back and put his hands on her shoulders, brushing her long hair back from her face as he did so. When she met his eyes he spoke, "Look, you know I'm not good at this. It's not that I don't have a desire to see you that way. It's just not the right time for me to think like that. Don't ever belittle yourself." He looked down and let out a sigh as he did. Then he yelped and jumped back pulling his pants back up.

He had used both hands to comfort her and had forgotten about his disadvantage. She laughed, "Nice boxers Mr. Potter. A gift from Dobby I presume?" He managed a nod, "Ok turn around. I'll fold over the back of the jeans at the waist and sew it together that should keep them up."

Obediently he turned and faced the shower. She grabbed the waist of the jeans and told him to put his arms at his sides. He let go of the pants, she put her wand in her mouth and used both hands to fold the thick material so it was not drooping. She held the fold with one hand and did a quick stitching charm holding it in place. She let go, "Ok how's that."

"Feels fine."

"A few more stitches to make it so it won't come loose." She put her fingers between his boxers and the jeans and made another dozen stitches to keep the folded material from looking too bulky. "That should do it then. How about the shirt?"

He pulled the shirt from the towel rack it had been draped over and threw it over his head, turning to face her as he did so. It was a simple pullover polo shirt, pale blue with the polo emblem on the breast. His broad chest filled the shirt out quite admirably.

"Not bad, two sizes too big I would guess but it'll go without any changes I think."

He looked in the mirror before answering with a simple smile.

"C'mon we're sleeping on the couches in the living room. You can even have the longer one." She turned and skipped down the stairs.

She heard him call after her, "Brushing my teeth, be right down."

Her parents were at the base of the stairs. Her father smiled broadly as he said, "We're going to bed. Just about everything is packed except for what we need for tonight. The rest can get stored tomorrow after we get up. I think Dobby left. He said something about checking on Winky."

"That's another house elf. We'll see you in the morning then." She gave both of her parents a hug and got kissed on both cheeks. She heard Harry coming down the stairs so she moved out of the way and into the living room. She barely heard her parents telling Harry goodnight. The second couch had been removed. The bigger one, which was a hide-a-bed had been pulled out. There was a single set of sheets and two pillows. She stood with her hand covering her mouth as Harry came in.

He asked softly, "I thought we were sleeping on the couches?"

She turned to him, "That was my intention. Either Dobby or my parents, likely my parents, decided on this arrangement."

"So your parents are pushing us together?"

She shrugged, "Well it was my father who gave me the advice to be as blunt as possible when explaining my feelings to you."

"Well I'm willing to try it. We will certainly have some nights that are much less comfortable than this in our searching." He pulled off the polo shirt and put on a white T-shirt from his trunk then sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off the jeans. This of course revealed the boxers from Dobby in all their red and yellow snitch covered glory. He had his back to her at the time but she watched him put his wand between the cushions of the couch, within easy reach in an emergency, then took his glasses off and put them atop his jeans on the floor.

Crookshanks came into the room and leapt onto their bed. He walked to the foot, nearest her. She scratched him behind the ears and he curled into a ball. He lifted his head up and licked her index finger twice before putting his head down and closing his eyes.

She walked to the other side of the bed and climbed under the sheet. She cast a quick, "nox", and then put her wand under her pillow. She shifted to her side and put her hand out to Harry. He was lying on his back just over a foot away so she rested her arm and hand on his chest. "Good night Harry."

She felt his answer in her hand as well as hearing it, "night."

She had always been able to sleep quickly, tonight was no exception. The next thing she remembered was waking to something landing on her. She struggled with it, shoving it from her before she realized it was Harry turning over in his sleep. She looked at him where he now laid, on his stomach, head facing the other way. He was still sleeping so she lay back down and went to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 4**

Harry woke up in the morning to the smell of bangers and eggs. He noticed immediately that Hermione was already up. He was lying sprawled out, face down, covering the vast majority of the bed. The sun was beginning to peak over the house across the street. He reached under the bed and found his glasses. The world came into focus when he got them on. I should stop and get a new pair today as well. It had been four years since he had gotten these, must have Hermione make the next pair impervious as well. It had been wonderful not having to clean or worry about breaking these. He stretched then sat up. His scar was a dull ache today, maybe they could find some time today to work on Occulmency? He pulled on his jeans, pocketed his wand, and headed to the toilet.

Morning necessities taken care of he joined everyone in the kitchen at their only remaining table. Hermione was blushing for some reason when he walked in. She had Crookshanks in her lap and was eating a heaping plate of eggs. She was wearing a pair of hiking boots, jeans, and a long-sleeved red sweater with gold trim. The sweater rather accentuated her breasts and he found himself having a hard time pulling his eyes away from her chest.

Dan looked at him and asked, "You slept like a log I hear."

He took a seat, wrenching his eyes over to Dan. He felt his cheeks flush red as Dan's eyebrow rose in question. He looked down at the plate in front of him. It looked like something Ron would eat, three bangers, three eggs, two pancakes and a mound of hash browns. He nodded in answer to the question, "Yeah, I usually wake up a lot but not lastnight. I went to sleep then woke up to the smell of food." He picked up the fork and shoveled a mass of hash browns into his mouth.

Dan said, "Good to hear, always nice to get a good night's sleep."

Harry nodded and continued to chew. Emma and Hermione started laughing about something though. He hated feeling ignorant so he gulped some orange juice and asked, "Ok, what am I missing? Did I do or say something embarrassing in my sleep?"

Hermione looked at him, "No, You did roll over onto me at one point though. I shoved you pretty hard, I didn't realize it was you at the time, I started to apologize but you just kept sleeping."

Now he understood why they were laughing. He smiled innocently at her. "Guess it doesn't bother me when you push me around, even in my sleep." This started another round of laughing, which he joined in. He set to eating like he had not had a meal in a week. The rest went back to their meals.

Ten minutes later Dobby appeared. "Good morning Harry Potter sir and Misses. Should I finish with the storing of everything now?"

Emma answered him, "Yes, everything except the suitcases and school trunks as we discussed earlier."

Dan looked at his watch, "That taxi should be here soon to take us to Gatwick. We need to be ready dear." Emma got up and headed upstairs, Dan continued. "Harry, we may have all gotten off on the wrong foot so I just want to clear the air before we separate. Emma and I realize a lot of things are beyond our and your control. If the two of you can work out your relationship and finish this Tom fellow off I would be proud to walk her down the aisle with you waiting at the altar. If that doesn't put your mind at ease I have no idea what would." He took a final swig of his coffee and stood.

Harry said, "Thank you sir, I think that will help me a lot." He stood and shook Dan's hand. Dan stepped closer though and turned it into a one armed hug.

When Dan pulled back he said, "Trust one another, when everything around you seems uncertain you will at least have that."

Hermione stood, Crookshanks leapt to the floor and headed towards the front of the house. She hugged her father. "Thanks for supporting us. Keep moving around for the next year, certainly not longer than a month anywhere."

Dan nodded, "We will, your mother has an itinerary that is about fifteen months long already." He chuckled as he waved and walked towards the front door.

Before following Hermione towards the front door he finished his second banger and drained his cup of juice. Dan and Emma were sitting on their luggage while Hermione stood beside them talking softly. Crookshanks had found a spot on the top step in the sunlight and was looking regally down the street. "That was an excellent breakfast, who did the cooking?"

Emma looked around at him, "I, Dans' too lazy unless he's grilling something and Hermione can't cook a thing though she makes an excellent sandwich."

A black mini pulled up in their driveway and a skinny black gentleman climbed out. He was carrying a clipboard and met them at the edge of the porch. "Two to Gatwick, or is it four? I got enough room."

Dan shook his head, "Just the two of us."

The man nodded, "All right then. I'm Andrew, can I help you with your luggage Mrs.?"

Emma handed him the handle and said, "Certainly and thanks."

Dan and Andrew went to get the luggage in the boot of the mini, while Emma hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. She then went and climbed into the back seat of the car.

Harry stood beside Hermione; her hand found his and their fingers intertwined. They each used their spare hand to wave as the car backed away and pulled onto the road. When it was gone they headed back into the house, Harry holding the door open for her and Crookshanks.

When they got inside he closed and locked the door. She called for Dobby. When he appeared she said, "Ok store the cars, and I really don't know what you can do with the food but empty the house please."

Dobby said, "Yes Misses." He briefly closed his eyes. A lot of little things happened all at once. Suddenly the house no longer felt like a home. Its spirit was gone. "Done Misses." Dobby turned to Harry. "Harry Potter sir just needs to call for Dobby's help sir."

"Yes, thank you my friend. I'll remember that."

Hermione scooped up her familiar. "Dobby can you take him to Arabella? She has several Kneazles already."

Dobby nodded but looked warily at the cat.

She nuzzled Crookshanks and told him. "Behave. I want to be sure you are safe and happy." She stared into his eyes for a minute before handing him over to a nervous house elf. Dobby vanished a moment later.

Harry walked into the living room and changed his shirt to the blue polo from Dan and sat on the ground to get his shoes and socks on. Hermione came in the room with him and pulled something from her trunk and slipped it around her neck then locked and shrunk her trunk. He watched her pick it up and put it into her jean pocket.

He stood from getting his shoes on then closed and locked his own trunk. She shrunk it without his asking and he pocketed it. When he turned back to her she was standing very close holding something out to him. He looked at it, it seemed familiar then he remembered it, "When did you get that back?"

"I swiped it at the DoM. It's just like the one I used third year. I didn't really have a reason at the time but it nearly fell into my hand so I pocketed it. With you-" She shrugged.

"But that's illegal."

She smirked, "Who would have thought it huh? Hermione Granger, top student and thief."

"But this could be bloody useful."

"That's why I wanted to come clean and make sure you knew about it before we got started on this adventure." She tucked it into her shirt and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let the adventure begin!" He grinned at her then added, "Side-along me."

She stepped beside him and their arms wrapped about one another firmly. Suddenly they were being squeezed through a garden hose and were in a dark room. She pushed a door open in front of them and peered into the hall. Her hand followed his arm and pulled him along into the hallway, "We're in the library just up the street from one of our banks branches."

He smiled; leave it to Hermione to be able to apparate into a storage closet in a library. They headed out into the stacks and casually exited the building. They threaded their way down the street and into the bank where they joined the queue. When they reached the front she pulled the check from her pocket and endorsed it before handing it and her bank card to the clerk. The man looked at her expectantly she said, "I need to deposit half of this in my account and half in my parents please."

The man nodded and started typing things into his computer. His eyes bugged when he saw the amount of the check. "Just a minute please. I'll have to get the manager to authorize this, standard procedure for this amount. Are you planning on withdrawing any of this today?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I need a few hundred pounds but my balance will cover that easy enough. It will take what, four days for that to clear and be available?"

The man nodded, "Yes Miss, that's standard. Just a tic while I get the manager."

Harry saw him turn a key in his terminal and he took the key and check with him when he walked away. A minute later an elderly woman walked back with the clerk. She said, "I just need to see your ID Miss Granger."

Hermione pulled it from her front pocket and handed it to the woman. The man had re-inserted his key and the manager typed a few numbers into his terminal. She looked back up at Hermione, "Half into your account and half into your parents?"

Hermione said, "Yes, and I need to withdraw four hundred pounds please."

The woman nodded and typed in a few more numbers then wrote something on the check and handed it to the clerk. "Normally the amount is not available for four business days. Since it is a check from The Bank of London the entire amount will be available tomorrow. Michael will handle the remainder of your transactions, here is your ID and bank card dear, have a pleasant day." She handed the cards to Hermione.

He and Hermione both said, "Thank you." To her as she walked away.

Michael had a pair of receipts on the counter when they looked back at him. "This shows the full amount being deposited into your account, then the second one transfers half into your parents account. Just a moment for your withdrawl."

He punched some more things into his computer and another receipt printed out. He opened the drawer beside him and counted out the four hundred pounds. He handed the pounds and receipt to Hermione and said, "Have a nice day, Next please!"

They exited the bank and Hermione entered shopping mode. He lost track of the rest of the morning as they went from shop to shop. Once in a while she asked his opinion on something but usually he just stood there and held what she handed to him. When she told him to he went and tried everything on. She paid for everything with her credit card and they went on to the next store. The entire process was completely mind numbing to him. The next time his brain actually engaged they were sitting in a pub for lunch. The booth beside them held their shopping bags. They had not yet found a spot to shrink their purchases and put them into their trunks.

"Bangers and mash for me please, Sheppard's pie for her, oh and two tea's"

"How did you know I wanted the pie?"

He shrugged then answered, "We eat three meals a day together for ten months out of the year for six years." He shrugged again, "You pick these useful bits of information up from time to time."

"Good answer." The tea arrived, quickly followed by their food.

He cut up his bangers and mixed the pieces into the mashed potatoes. Between bites he asked, "How much more of this shopping do we need to do? I wanted to get my prescription checked at one of those one hour places."

She pulled a small notebook out of her back pocket and checked off more items from several pages. "We're almost done, camping gear next then we can find an optometrist for you." She took another scoop of her Sheppard's pie.

"Camping gear? I hadn't thought of that but it's an excellent idea." He saw her smile and they went back to finishing their meal.

After lunch they went into one of those family bathrooms and she shrunk all their purchases and they got them sorted into their trunks. Then they exited the family bathroom and walked next door into the camping supply store. She had a list of what they needed again so his brain detached from the actual activity at hand. The Optometrist was a few blocks away but by two Harry had his new glasses. Hermione had gone to the toilet in the optometrist and had stored all of the camping gear into her trunk.

They headed to Kensington Palace at 2:30pm and made it to the gates just a few minutes before four. They didn't see Bill, Fleur, or Ron anywhere. They started looking around the entrance area. He stood, looking out into the park over her shoulder, "Maybe Hedwig didn't get to them? She didn't come back yet."

Hermione lifted her chin and said, "She made it, here comes Ron."

Harry spun around, he barely recognized his friend. Bill must have helped him dress like a muggle. He was walking out from the palace grounds, camera hanging from around his neck and a white baseball cap stuck on his head. He saw them and lifted his hand in greeting, still too far away to say anything. They started walking towards him, through the gates. They met at a statue of some guy named William. Harry noticed immediately that Ron's usual goofy grin was gone, he looked serious.

By way of greeting he said, "Sorry, Bill didn't want to be seen in public yet."

Hermione asked, "How's he doing? He should be healed up by now."

Ron shrugged, "He's healed physically. Ginny says he took a big hit to his self esteem. He arranged for a room in the basement through Gringotts."

A group of tourists came up and stood in front of the statue. They moved off to the side so they would be out of the photograph. Harry saw Ron's eyes drawn to Hermione's chest and he deliberately stepped in front of her. Harry said, "Ok, lead on then." Ron turned and headed back the way he had come, around the palace to the right. They went in the main entrance. A small group was buying tickets to tour the palace.

Ron went to the right where a woman in a uniform was waiting by a door. He gestured to them and said, "These are my friends."

She nodded her eyes flickered, in recognition, to Harry's scar, "Wear these please," and handed each of them a sticker that said 'Special Guest'. Ron stuck his to his T-Shirt. Harry did the same and saw Hermione apply hers. Once they had them on the attendant opened the door beside her and led them down a short hall and finally to a narrow staircase that descended into the building. In spite of himself Harry took hold of his wand, certain Hermione would be doing the same. They came to a twisty hallway. The woman stopped, "Please don't wander around the building, I will return in thirty minutes to see if you are ready to leave." She gestured towards the first door on the left. It was open and he saw Fleur step from deeper in the room. She was dressed like a muggle in a long skirt and pale cream sweater, her Veela charm seemed to be subdued. She was standing just inside. The attendant hurried away, back the way they had come.

Ron walked into the room, Harry followed with Hermione just behind him.

Fleur smiled and said, "So good to see you again." She came and kissed him and then Hermione on both cheeks.

After she had released him Harry looked around. Bill was standing off to the side. He wore his dragonhide boots, black jeans, and a grey sweatshirt that said Newcastle United on it. His face was deeply lined with scars. Harry took a step closer to him and said, "Bill, thanks for coming." He turned back to Hermione, "Seal the door and make it private please." She nodded and closed the door behind her taking out her wand.

Bill spoke, "This room is protected already. Gringotts uses it for some contract negotiations. Just lock the door. That will activate everything."

Hermione threw the bolt on the inside of the door and turned back to the group. Harry turned back to Bill, Fleur had moved near him. They both stood expectantly. "Ron knows most of this already. First, this will change your lives for the next few months if not longer."

Neither of them reacted as he expected. Bill just shrugged, Fleur said, "Life is, how do you say it, fluid. Yes vat is it."

Straight into it then, "Dumbledore thought Voldemort had created six horcruxes. I was working with him last year to find and destroy them. I need your help to finish this so the bastard can be killed."

Fleur looked confused but Bill gasped and stepped forward. "So that's how he did it."

Harry nodded, "Did you ever hear the details of the Chamber of Secrets Bill?"

Bill shook his head, his ponytail flipping around. "No, I got the gist of it but not the details. You saved Ginny from possession by Voldemort." He suddenly hit the heel of his hand against his forehead, "She unlocked a horcrux didn't she?"

Fleur finally asked, "Vat is dis orcrux?"

Hermione answered, "Dark magic, basically a sliver of a person's soul can be instilled into an object. Until the object is destroyed they can never really die. I think the practice was begun in ancient Egypt or even earlier."

Bill nodded, "Disembodied Pharaoh's are fairly common in Egypt. Some of them have been floating around for six millennia or so. You said you were working on this with Albus, how many are left?"

"I destroyed the diary in second year. Dumbledore destroyed a ring, that's why his arm was blackened, something went wrong I guess. So that leaves four more. We think one of them is Hufflepuff's cup and another is Slytherin's locket. Then there should be something of Godric's and something of Rowena's. Dumbledore and I were recovering the locket the night he was murdered but it turned out to be a fake. They seem to be hidden in places important to Tom. For example the ring was hidden in the Gaunt family home, that's his mother's name by the way. The locket was in a cave near the orphanage where Tom grew up." He surprised himself how dispassionately he described the details. Hermione was standing very close to his left side her hand in his. He hadn't remembered that happening but it definitely helped. Ron was looking at it and raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. Harry squeezed her hand and felt her answering squeeze.

Bill paced across the room and back, everyone seemed to be waiting for him. Finally Bill stopped pacing, "There are only a few objects of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw known, we would be looking for one that may have been known when Voldemort was at Hogwarts but vanished since then. You said the locket was a fake?"

"Yes, it had a note in it from someone who's initials were R.A.B. I've got it in my trunk but basically the note says that this R.A.B. took the locket and swore to destroy it."

"Ok so you want Fleur and I to help you track these down and destroy them?"

"Actually I just wanted your help, knowing you were a curse breaker. Hermione told me I had to include Fleur." He turned to Fleur, "Nothing against you, I just want as few people to know about this as possible. Right now the five of us are the only ones who know. If Voldemort learns what we are doing he will move them."

"Godric left behind the sorting hat of course, then there's his sword but that was just discovered a few years ago, we'll have to research that some more. Rowena had a circlet, quill, and a brooch. I think they're at Hogwarts. But we need to learn whom R.A.B. was and whether they were able to destroy the locket."

Harry asked, "What's going on with the Order?"

Bill had resumed pacing but stopped and looked at Harry, "What Order? Without Fawkes it doesn't exist. No one knows where he went. He may be looking for another he considers worthy of helping." He shrugged, "Basically the Order is dead. Moody and McGonagall are both still trying to coordinate efforts against Voldemort but none of us think any of it has a chance of stopping him." He plopped into one of the antique wooden chairs, "Without Albus." Bill looked up and his haunted eyes met Harry's.

Harry was shocked at what he saw, despair. Bill was one of the people he looked up to, to deal with this war. If Bill had given up then was there any hope? Hermione seemed to be reading his mind, she squeezed his hand hard. He looked into her eyes, no despair there, hope, faith and dare he even think it? Love. In spite of what was going on around them he smiled and kissed her cheek. He ignored the reactions in the room to tell her, "Thanks."

When he looked around the room Ron was sitting in the chair beside Bill his mouth gaping, Fleur was smiling broadly. Bill was blinking and trying to clear his eyes. Harry draped his arm over Hermione's shoulders and her arm went around his waist. "Now that my personal life is settled can we get on with killing the maniac?"

Fleur was the first to react, she came over and hugged them both, "Oh, I knew it, ven I met you I knew it."

Hermione said, "I'd love to tell you we've been hiding it for three years now but the truth is this started lastnight."

Ron stood, "So you guys have like slept together and such."

Harry started laughing, he felt then heard her join him. Ron was turning red and Harry could only laugh at her father's joke from lastnight. Ron took a step towards them, his fists coming up. Harry held his hand out and said, "Wait." Ron stopped and took several deep breaths. Bill was standing and had a hand on his shoulder, Ron tried to shrug it off but Bill's hand remained. "Sorry Ron, we're not laughing at you or even really what you said."

Hermione interrupted him, "You see Ron, Harry came to my house lastnight and talked to my parents. He convinced them to allow me to help and then convinced them to go on a world tour so they couldn't be killed during the war. Well with Dobby's help my house was cleaned out and packed up. My father decided to leave the fold out bed for Harry and I to sleep on. So technically-"

Harry finished for her, "Yes, we have slept together. Now if there is actually some reason for you to be mad at me or Hermione I want to hear it. You told her you did not want to date her, I do."

Ron shook his head and sat back down. Bill stepped between him and them. Before Bill could say anything Ron said, "Sorry. No, I have no reason to be mad at either of you. I guess Ginny will be pissed but I'm not going to be the one to tell her. You guys are my best mates. I'll support you and give you time together. Maybe I can help Bill with, never mind he has Fleur to help him."

Bill turned to his brother, "Just give it time bro. That Lovegood girl was hanging around you a lot wasn't she?"

Ron looked at Bill, "Loony?" He looked off into the corner, "She's interesting but, I went out with Lavender, she was nice but awfully clingy."

Bill turned back to them, "Ok, Fleur and I will help. I should take a leave from Gringotts, hate to give up the resources they have though."

"I don't think you need to do that. They seem eager to help me, I'll tell them I need your help, well both of you, against Voldemort."

Bill nodded, "Yeah that'll do it. They revere you even more than the Wizarding world does. Are you planning on using Grimmauld for your headquarters?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really we were going to go muggle, drop off of the Wizarding radar so to speak. Ron can be our go between, keeping us both coordinated. Oh one more thing, if you need to buy anything have Ron pay for it. I had Gringotts transfer fifty thousand galleons into his account. He needs to stop in and get a key for the vault. It won't show up on any balance report though."

Ron started sputtering but nothing coherent came out.

Hermione stepped in, "We need to search Grimmauld Place and then Hogwarts. We'll have to get McGonagall's permission to search the school. Oh, and we'll need to talk to Dumbledore's portrait when it wakes up. We need to find out where the orphanage is where Tom grew up and search it as well. Then there is Riddle manor in, um, Little Hanglington. Sorry one more I just thought of, the Chamber of Secrets. All of these places need to be found and searched. Sorry that's not a proper list, I'll get one made tonight if I can."

He patted Hermione on the arm and said, "Dumbledore said he had visited Tom at the orphanage, we may be able to get the information from school records though. The cave he took me to for the locket he said was near it. I could apparate to the area outside of the cave but I have no idea where in England it is."

Bill sat next to Ron again. Fleur sat elegantly in the seat beside him and put her hand on his knee, "So either we search all of these places together or split up into teams. There are some really useful spells I could show you that help a lot, it would take a week or so though. Bro you're with me. I'll teach you the spells while Harry and Hermione search Grimmauld Place. The three of us will go to Riddle Manor and search there for clues or a Horcrux." Bill stopped and looked at Harry, "Would it be alright if I took Moody, Remus, or Charlie with us to Riddle Manor? We won't tell them what we're looking for but I would feel better with their wands and Moody's eye involved."

Harry shrugged, "Take whoever you think you need. I won't pretend I have any idea how to do your job, that's why we asked you to help us. This has to go un-noticed by the public and the Ministry. What do you think about involving Tonks or Kingsley?"

Bill thought a minute but Fleur was the one who responded. "Nymphadora will follow Remus, Kingsley is on a special mission, protecting the muggle Prime Minister."

Bill continued, "So Kingsley is out of the picture for now. Tonks should be included if Remus is. I think both would leave the Ministry if you asked them to."

Ron finally put together a sentence, "Fifty thousand galleons?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes Ron, He did the same to me, though my money is in pounds, to pay for things in the muggle world."

Harry added, "I'm not of age yet so officially I can't do a lot of these things for the next month or so. In the mean time you two are. It's for the war but I won't take it back."

Bill stood and came to Harry and Hermione. He shook both of their hands firmly then said, "Ron's with us for now. We'll do some research and training then explore Riddle manor. Probably a week before we go there. I want to make sure Ron knows these spells before we go. I'll tell mom I need his help getting ready for the wedding. We'll send messages to Grimmauld, probably one of us but it could be someone else from the Order if it doesn't involve information about Horcruxes. Where will you be tonight?"

Harry looked at Hermione before answering. They seemed to be communicating exceptionally well without words today. She shrugged which he interpreted to mean it was getting late and they didn't need to go to Grimmauld place in the dark so he turned back to Bill and said, "Muggle London somewhere, we'll go to Grimmauld place tomorrow and see what's there."

Bill nodded, "Ok if we miss you we'll leave notes in the kitchen, they will be spell encrypted and the decrypt word will be marshmallow for now."

Harry looked at Hermione to see if she understood what this spell encryption was all about. She nodded ever so slightly so he turned back to Bill. "Ok that's fine. Can you guys keep Hedwig for now? I don't want to risk her being intercepted or killed. She means a lot to me."

Fleur answered, "She flew off a few hours ago, perhaps to return to you?"

Harry shrugged, "She'll show up when I need her."

Bill clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Be careful at Grimmauld Place. The Fidelus should be gone now so some muggles could move in or something more sinister."

Harry shook his head, "Not with Kreacher there. That's why we're not too keen on staying there."

Ron shuddered, "Better you than me mate."

"Thanks mate."

Bill said, "Ok our thirty minutes is up, let's get out of here, be careful and everyone stay in touch."

Fleur went and opened the door, her wand in hand just out of sight as she did so. Bill was just behind her and also had drawn his wand. Ron came up to Harry and said simply, "Hurt her and I'll kill you mate."

Harry met his eyes and said, "If I do you know she'll do it first."

Ron nodded and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Ya I do. Luck." He followed his oldest brother out the door.

Harry and Hermione joined hands and followed him up the stairs and back into the lobby. Fleur was busy talking to the woman attendant who had led them down in French. It was a very fast conversation and ended with them hugging. Harry removed his 'special guest' sticker and dropped it into the rubbish bin by the door as he walked back outside. He stopped at the entrance, it was raining.

Hermione pulled an umbrella out from somewhere. It wasn't a large one but she opened it, hugged close to him and started walking into the rain. He quickly moved to stay in step with her. Their shoes and legs were drenched in a matter of minutes. The umbrella was only able to keep their upper halves shielded. They came to the gates of Kensington Palace and went left, back the way they had come. "Where are we going?"

She said, "I saw a Hilton on the way here, just across from the park. We might as well stay there tonight as anywhere."

"Ok, so long as we have a destination and are not just wandering in the rain for the heck of it."

She laughed as he had hoped she would. They spent the next ten minutes in the midst of the rain, it was slowly stopping. They crossed the street and sure enough there was a Hilton. It looked like they had taken a rowhouse and stuck a hotel in it without redoing the outside much at all. The signage was on the railings by the door not over it. The lobby was small, the clerks were behind a desk to the left, an elevator straight ahead and a staircase on either side of it, one going up and one down.

Hermione handed him the umbrella and stepped carefully to the counter. The clerks greeted her and they started working out the details of a room. He went back to the door and shook the umbrella out before folding it. It went down to about nine inches long when folded. He turned back into the lobby and walked to the counter, Hermione was just signing the paperwork. The other clerk handed her a pair of room keys. Hermione handed the keys to Harry and pocketed her bank card and identification.

For some reason the clerk behind the desk said, "Welcome back." To them as they walked away. He looked at Hermione who shrugged. The clerk must have been confused.

Harry went and pushed the button on the elevator, they got in and Hermione pushed 4 on the panel. He looked at the keys in his hand, 434 was stamped into the plastic fob attached to the keys. He pocketed one and kept the other one out. They found the room and he opened the door, handing the key to Hermione after he let them into the room. It was not a large room but would certainly work. There was only one bed. Without his experience from lastnight this simple fact would have terrified him. Now he merely absorbed it and moved on. Not enough room for the trunks. "I'm going to shove the bed to the wall so we can have a spot to expand the trunks."

She walked into the bathroom but kept the door open, "Do that, I'll expand them then I want to take a hot bath."

He heard the water start as he moved a lamp stand to clear the way for the bed to go against the wall. It was on wheels so moved easily. That accomplished he pulled out his trunk and set it on the floor then pulled off his wet shoes and socks.

Hermione walked back out of the bathroom. She had removed her boots and socks. He could hear the water running. She took out her trunk and set it beside his and expanded them. "I don't want to do any more magic than necessary. We'll leave our pants and shoes hanging up to dry overnight." He nodded in full agreement. She continued, "You should use the facilities while the tub is filling, get dried off. I'll be twenty minutes or so. I want to get a good soaking."

While he opened his trunk he answered her, "Sure just a tic." It took him a moment to find the right bag then he pulled a pair of red and gold sweatpants out that Hermione had picked for him earlier in the day. Ripped off the tag and dropped it into the rubbish bin as he headed to the bathroom. He closed the door while she was looking for something in her own trunk. He stripped off all of his clothes. His shirt was quite damp from the storm. He rubbed a towel over himself vigorously before he pulled the warm sweatpants on. He checked out the pockets in the pants, the front ones were deep enough to hold his wand. He moved it into the right one and grabbed his wet clothes. The room was fogging up as he exited. His glasses fogged over, without being able to see Hermione he said, "I need you to make this new pair Impervious when you get a chance please. I had totally forgotten that this normally happens."

He saw a shadow just in front of him and heard her laugh. Her hand went to his bare right shoulder, holding him in place.

He felt a light tap on his glasses, "Impervious!"

They cleared up instantly. She was grinning at him. His skin under her hand was much warmer than it should be. Before he could puzzle that out she had released him and slid past him into the bathroom.

She said, "I'll be out in twenty minutes, look over the room service menu on the desk, if you see something we'll like order it. Otherwise we'll go to one of those pubs on the next street over for dinner."

He said, "Got it."

She disappeared into the bathroom carrying a small bundle of clothes. The door closed but he didn't hear the latch thrown. Now it was his turn to puzzle over that unlocked door with a naked girl behind it. Scratch that not just any girl, the girl, no, the woman, who had said just yesterday that she wanted to have his children. His conclusion came fast to the debate though. She had respected his privacy so he would not disturb her.

He hung up his wet clothes in the closet with the provided hangers then made sure the door to the hallway was locked. He recalled getting new T-Shirts at some point this morning and after only a short look in his trunk he found them. With a new clean shirt on he sat in the chair and looked through the room service menu. They had Sheppard's pie, good enough. He found the number at the top of the menu and punched in the three digits. It was answered immediately and he placed their order. It was just turning 5pm so the kitchen wasn't busy yet. The food would be up in thirty minutes.

He walked to the bathroom door. It opened just as he was opening his mouth to tell her about dinner.

She stood there briefly stunned that he was right in front of her. She was holding a towel up to her chest for some reason and then spun to face the other way. She said, "Sorry to ask you this but I can't get my bra off. It's too tight or the clasp is broken. Can you undo it please?"

Hermione was asking him for help so he had to help. It just took him a minute to move. Her back was to him, she still had her wet jeans on but the only thing above her waist were the thin white straps of her bra. He took a step closer and his hands came up. He had never seen one of these so wasn't sure what he had to do. He looked at it, found where the two pieces came together just between her shoulder blades.

She came to his rescue as always, "It's a set of hooks, look between the fabric. You'll see what needs to be done."

He hesitantly looked closer and twisted the clasp to see it better. As she had said, hooks. He took the tabs and pulled them opposite one another, one of the hooks came free, there were still two more. He twisted a little more and saw the problem. A hook had torn and was not going through the loop right. He twisted it and both hooks came free.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Harry, I'm glad I bought bigger ones today. I've outgrown all the ones I own I guess." She turned to face him. He was just standing there, arms still up and he knew he had a dumb smile on his face. "Were you going to tell me something or peek through the keyhole?"

His brain snapped into action at last, "There isn't a keyhole. Sorry, no I was going to respect your privacy as you did for me yesterday. I called room service. Dinner will be up in thirty minutes."

She stepped closer, still holding the towel to cover her chest and kissed him firmly on the cheek. "Thank you Harry. I'll be out in twenty minutes or so. Thanks again."

He stepped backwards and pulled the door closed as he left the bathroom. He hadn't remembered shopping for bras at any point today. Maybe she had found some when he was trying on clothes? He heard the water stop running then some splashing. His brain was in overload mode. He went to lie on the bed to wait for her to come out or the food to arrive. Just as he lay down he decided he should be reading or doing something to be useful. He looked at the un-shrunken books in Hermione's trunk. There was one on Occulmency. He pulled out the thick tome and sprawled on the bed on his stomach tucking his feet under a pillow to warm them. He started into the first chapter trying desperately not to think of how perfect her back had looked and how he had wanted to run his hands over her bare skin.

A knock echoed at the door. He found himself standing in front of it so fast he wondered if he had apparated. He looked out the peep hole. There was a man in a uniform with a loaded pushcart. He twisted around and looked at the clock on the desk, 25 minutes, not bad. He turned back around and opened the door. The guy wasn't much older than Harry himself. "That was fast, thanks."

The guy started to wheel his cart into their room and said, "Welcome Mister."

Hermione came out of the bathroom, blocking the hallway for a moment. Harry saw she had her hair atop her head in a towel and was wearing a bathrobe that went down to her knees. Harry backed out of the way allowing the bloke to come in with his cart. Harry saw the cart would be unable to move past where he had shoved the bed against the wall. "Girlfriend wanted her side against the wall. I'll unload the cart."

Hermione was sitting on the bed, facing away from the hall door. She was leaning to the left and was working the towel between her hands on her dangling hair. Dark ringlets kept dancing free from the towel.

While he was shifting the plates and glasses to the desk he noticed the trunks were gone and she had covered the Occulmency tome. The tip of her wand was just peeking from between her robe and the bed's quilt. She smiled over her right shoulder at the delivery boy who had nothing to do while Harry was unloading the cart.

The boy smiled back and said, "Just leave the plates in the hallway."

Harry said, "Ok thanks," he backed the cart out of the room and Harry made sure it was locked behind him. When he returned to the room Hermione was still sitting on the bed working on her hair but their trunks had appeared again and her wand lay in the open on the bed.

He noticed the deep V-neck of the bathrobe showed only skin. There was neither sign of the peach nightgown he had seen her take into the bath nor the gold chain of the time turner. He was staring, he knew he shouldn't be doing it but this new aspect was fascinating. Her legs were crossed and the robe stopped just above her knees. Her knees, calves, and feet were bare and looked smooth as glass. He didn't realize she could be so sexy just sitting there drying off. That thought stunned him as readily as a stupefy and he collapsed into the chair across from her.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there staring at her legs. Eventually he figured out she had stopped moving. Her hands were on the bed and he knew he had been caught. Voldemort was nothing compared to the fear that gripped his chest. Would she be mad at him? Would she leave? He took a steadying breath and followed the white robe up, past the still damp ends of her hair that were draped over her left shoulder and up to her face, she wore that wicked smile.

She asked, "How are those hormones doing?"

Without thought he answered, "Raging." And it was true his heart was racing faster than when he was fighting the Hungarian Horntail. He could barely hear over the pounding in his chest. He felt like he could lift the building.

She smiled broadly at him, "Glad I decided to shave my legs then. Sorry I took so long. I had intended to be out in time to shrink the trunks before dinner came."

He gulped, "So that's why you're not wearing your nightgown?"

She nodded, "Yes, I had to hurry so I threw the robe on and came out."

His mouth went dry but the words came out anyway, "So you're like naked under that?"

The wicked smile returned in full force, "Yes. Did you want to see?"

Good thing he was already sitting, someone had hit him with a jelly legs jinx. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

The wicked smile vanished. Fire flickered in her eyes, "What if I am? I've never had anyone admire my body before you know. Everyone that's ever befriended me was always after my brain or as a way to get to you."

The killing curse went through him with that look and his world ended in that gaze. He leapt from the chair and knelt in front of her. He grabbed her hands in his, "Sorry."

The flickering fire dimmed, he tried again, "I have never taken your friendship for granted. I admit freely that I have been a git of a friend and will accept any penance you bestow upon me."

She pulled her right hand free from his and placed it against his cheek. "I know Harry. You've never made me feel that way and I do want to help you all I can. But I have much more to offer you than my brain. Would you like to see the whole package?"

"I, I'd be lying if I said no. I'm a teenage boy for Merlin's sake! I'm worried I won't be able to control myself."

She stood abruptly. He fell back onto the floor between the trunks. She walked to the desk where their food sat cooling. She opened the drawer and pulled out a pad of stationary and a ballpoint pen. She returned to the bed and sat facing him again. She wrote a sentence on the pad. The angle was wrong he couldn't read it from where he sat on the ground. She held out her left hand to him and he took it. She didn't pull him up as he expected but moved their hands so they were over the pad. She picked up her wand and put it flat against where their hands touched. She looked at the angle of her wand from another direction and adjusted it. He felt a sting in his hand and two drops of blood fell onto the pad, one from each of their hands. She said something else and the stinging went away. She released his hand, he rubbed it absently. Her wand tip touched the pad where their blood mingled and there was a bright flash.

She spun the pad and dropped it into his lap then stood and went to the desk where she uncovered the food. He tore his eyes away from her to finally read what was on the pad. "With this blood oath I grant you permission to lose control and do as you wish with my body."

Her voice penetrated his skull, "That's binding in any wizard court. Even if I tried to refute it, it would hold up as a blood oath cannot be cast under duress. Since I didn't use any names I used our blood to identify us. If you want me I'm yours Harry, body and soul."

The next thing he knew she was hovering over him telling him, "breathe Harry, breathe."

He was laying flat on the floor his glasses were gone, she was across him diagonally, her face directly over his. If he looked down he would look into her robe. He was looking into her eyes when he had that thought and she dropped her mouth to his and kissed him, hard. There was nothing tender or hesitant about it as she attacked him. He had no defense for her and truthfully he couldn't bring himself to think of fighting her off.

His mind went blank as his body reacted to her. His tongue drove into her mouth and battled with hers. They were evenly matched and the fight turned into a conflict of parry and thrust. He lost track of where the rest of his body was or what was happening. Everything was focused on his mouth and tongue and how they came together with hers.

She pulled back, clearly not in retreat but to regroup. He was grinning. She gave him that wicked smile again, and launched the second wave of her attack. Her mouth returned to his and while he was thus distracted her hand slid up under his T-Shirt to caress his chest. Fire followed that touch. He felt that monster stir in his chest again. No what he had felt before had been a Niffler compared to the Hungarian Horntail that now erupted from his chest.

With a grunt he pushed her up then sat up himself. He didn't remember standing but the next thing he knew he was laying atop her on the bed and was kissing her just as hard as she had been kissing him. She was moaning into his mouth and he completely lost it. He sat up and pulled off his T-Shirt, his sweatpants were bulging, pushing his erection into her leg.

Her robe had fallen open and her left breast was exposed. That shocked him for a moment; it was much larger than he had thought it would be. The nipple was small, pink and erect. He had never seen a breast before and the sight pushed him over the edge of reason. She flipped her robe completely open, he had entered heaven. She squirmed under his heated gaze; one of her hands reached down and rubbed against his bulging sweatpants.

Her voice was husky when she said, "Take me." She spread her legs wider and he saw pink within the soft brown curls.

He didn't need to be told twice. He stood and pulled off his pants. While he climbed atop her she guided him towards her. She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him savagely. He responded in kind and tried to thrust into her. They were not properly aligned though. She lifted her hips and pushed down on his butt. He slid home. She whimpered and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and the small of his back where she clung desperately to him.

Through his lust he felt her pain and froze. She released his lip, tears slid from her eyes into her hair. Then she pulled him to her and savagely thrust her hips up, pushing him deeply into her. They struggled for a bit to find a rhythm, just when they did he lost it and exploded into her. She ground herself against him and made him keep moving for another full minute before he felt her shudder and clamp down on him tightly.

They stopped and just breathed heavily, both covered in sweat. His lip had dripped blood onto her neck, mingling with her sweat. He leaned over and licked her clean. She somehow found her wand and he heard her say, "Nox."

He lay upon her breathing heavy and drifted in bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 5**

She woke, Harry had slid out of her and now lay snuggled tightly beside her. She hadn't remembered removing her robe but it was no longer under her. The sheet was thrown over them both. She twisted and looked at the clock, it was 2am. Well Hermione you got what you asked for was it all you wanted? She felt sore between her legs but that would fade in time. She had given him more serious injuries than that. His lip was swollen and clearly showed her bite mark. She had also drawn blood from his back with her nails. She found her wand under her pillow and cast a minor healing charm on the three injuries they had taken. His lip looked much better and she was no longer afraid she could not walk. Her stomach clenched again. That was what had woken her.

That reminded her that she had not done a contraception charm. She moved her wand over her belly then paused. She wanted his children. She would not do the charm. If she got pregnant she could always go back in time a year and have the baby then go on with the war. In fact the attendant at the front desk had recognized them. She was certain she had never stayed here before.

She slid out from under him and found the phone and hit 0. A moment later the front desk answered. "How may I help you?"

"Yes I was having a debate with my husband. Can you look up the dates we last stayed here please? It would be under the name of Granger."

"Sure Mrs. Just a minute, do you have any idea when I should look?"

"Yes try one year ago."

"Yes here it is. You were here from June 10th through July 9th of '96."

"I thought so, so we were here for just about a month?"

"Yes Mrs."

"Thank you, just one more question."

"Certainly."

"Was this room occupied on June 9th of '96?"

"No Mrs. It was vacant on the 9th and then you occupied it on the 10th."

"Thank you, have a good night." So they would go back in time or they had gone back in time. She even knew when they had gone back to. The question was why did they do it. They had only stayed here for a month. They would have had to move around to allay suspicions. She went to the toilet and cleaned herself up then put her peach nightgown on and ate her cold Sheppard's pie and drank the watered down tea. Her eating woke Harry. He twisted and turned, reaching around the bed for something. She stood and took his hand. He sat up immediately. "I was hungry, go cleanup and join me at the table."

He nodded, she handed him his glasses then his boxers and he stumbled off to the toilet. She heard the water running and he came out a minute later with a goofy grin plastered on his face. She smiled at him to give him assurance everything was fine. He sat opposite her and uncovered his meal. He kept looking at her and grinning.

After he had eaten most of his meal she said, "I'm glad you're taking this so well."

He had apparently been able to connect his brain to his mouth again as he spoke for the first time since waking. "I can't believe we did it. Have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

She put her fork down and grinned wickedly at him. She stood and stretched, "Did you want more?"

His fork clattered to the plate and he nodded vigorously.

She lifted her nightgown over her head and dropped it to the ground. "Come and get me."

*

She was definitely going to end up pregnant. That must be why they went back in time. She started planning for having a baby. What would they do with him after he was born before they got on with the Horcrux hunt and Voldemort. Well right now the simplest place would be with her parents. They could walk back into the hotel this afternoon with the baby, telling the people here that he had been staying with someone else then they could have Dobby take him to her parents. No no she couldn't send a baby off to her parents who didn't know that the baby had been born. Ahh they could go visit her parents while she was pregnant. Once she had gone off to school that is. So September first they could meet her parents just after she had boarded the train. Had her parents been too easy to convince of the need for them to travel? Why was her father constantly grinning? It was like he had known something was going to happen.

Thinking back there wasn't much evidence to confirm that she and Harry had encountered their parents in the past. There was enough though. She had also found that catalogue about maternity clothes that she hadn't remembered ever being in their house.

Not much evidence to go on Granger. A knowing smile on her father's face, a maternity book at her parents' house, and the fact that they had stayed here in June of last year. They had to go back as soon as she was pregnant. The full extent of the time turner was a maximum of eighteen months. Well she knew the spell that could detect pregnancy within hours of it. So she would test herself a few hours after every time and then act when it was definite.

How much to tell Harry? She would explain everything soon and they would extend their stay in the hotel for the rest of the week. The sun would be up soon and she needed to wake him and get their day moving.

She thought of the perfect way to wake him. Hermione you are a _wicked_ witch.

*

She was a wicked witch! But damn, she was _his_. Since when had he become possessive of her? He shrugged mentally and smiled at his own answer: always. It had taken them two days to step outside of the hotel room. He couldn't stop grinning whenever the though crossed his mind; two whole days of nothing but unrestrained sex, food and sleeping. She was pressed against him as the train pulled to a stop. He glanced at the signs outside: not their stop, three more to go. She snuggled closer to him as more people packed into the train around them. Their left hands were holding the support pole, his right held her firmly against his chest, a blue backpack hung from her right.

She did it again! Some twitch of her rear, pressed hard against him already, it was driving him insane. How could he concentrate on Horcruxes with her constantly arousing him? He whispered into her ear, his lips barely moving, "Wicked witch."

She smiled and spun to face him; her arms went around his waist and held on tightly. She put her mouth to his left ear, away from the other passengers and moaned, "Yours though."

Damn he needed to learn Occulmency. The train jerked into motion he strained to keep them both from hitting the business man who stood close beside them. The movement of the train forced welcome air through the cars. He had been sweating almost from the moment they came into the underground. At the next stop most of the passengers climbed out and they grabbed a pair of seats at last. They only had two more stops before they had to walk again but he was glad of the chance to rest his legs.

She leaned against him and put her head on his left shoulder, his arm went around her. Since they had left her parents she almost never broke contact. That simple fact reassured him that she was happy and all was right with their new relationship.

She had been unusually quiet since they left the hotel. So long as she was not pushing him away he was content in their silence. Silence from Hermione usually meant she was deep in thought. About what he wasn't going to speculate, well, ok, he was speculating. It could be she was putting together clues on the Horcruxes, wondering what their children's hair would end up like or, WAIT! He stopped there, children's hair? Where had that thought come from? Back-tracking his own thoughts was hard. Sex, sex, sex. Hermione telling him she wanted his children; lobby clerk welcoming them back; time turner! He had it! Damn, he nearly leapt from his seat at that thought. No hiding his discovery from her now. Idiot!

She looked at him with that knowing smile. He simply _had_ to learn Occulmency. "Glad to see your brain can still function. Did you suss my plan out?"

She had him so he answered honestly, "I think so, when we're alone."

"Of course. This is our stop." She stood and he followed her to the doors. The train was stopping. Yep, this was King's Cross station. He had missed the last stop while he was thinking. They stepped onto the deserted platform. He had a strange urge to check out platform 9 ¾ while they were here. Hand in hand, they walked up several hundred stairs and onto the street. Hermione pulled a street map from the backpack and handed the bag to him, he zipped it closed and put it on. She got oriented and they walked down the street, away from the lights of London. She folded the map and handed it to him. He dutifully stored it in the backpack while he followed her.

They seriously had to talk. She wanted children in the middle of this war? Granted she had a time turner so she, scratch that, they could go back in time and finish the pregnancy before anyone even knew about it, that made him rethink his reasoning. The fact that they could do that made the prospect almost appealing. He still desperately wanted a family, something to belong to. He could see her reasoning and it seemed damn solid. Not that he had expected to punch holes in Hermione Granger's reasoning. But, what to do with the baby here and now? Someone would have to take care of it while they were off fighting the war, someone whom they knew and whom would take good care of the child and above all keep it safe.

Ahh. Hermione's parents, they were already as safe as they could be. Now he had her sussed out. He wasn't against her plan, in fact he found himself agreeing with it, she could give him everything he had wanted. There was one thing he had to do though before they had a baby. He had to make her his wife.

She didn't care, that was merely a formality to her. She had given herself to him; he carried her blood oath in his pocket because he just couldn't believe this angel loved him. He had in fact given her all rights to his considerable fortune before he came to her house two days ago. In effect, he had made all the financial arrangements of marriage before she had even revealed her feelings for him. His trust in her was that absolute.

They crossed another street and turned down another road. The feel of the street changed, it got chilly and oppressive. He looked at the street sign. Yes, Grimmauld Place. He shelved the rest of his thinking and gripped the handle of his wand. He stepped a little in front of her and she dropped his hand, she would need it for her own wand. Around the bend and twelve was missing. The Fidelus was still in effect? He concentrated on that long ago note. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. Bam! The dilapidated house sprang into existence and squeezed itself between Number 10 and Number 14.

He looked at Hermione; she looked at him, shrugged and pulled out her wand. Once it was out she held it flush against her arm to conceal it. He did the same and they walked up the overgrown path to the door.

He opened the door and walked in. It looked even worse than the last time he was here. Hermione quietly closed the door behind them. He looked at Mrs. Black's portrait. It was covered by a tapestry, and he walked quietly around it and to the kitchen. The kitchen was also in disarray. _What had happened here?_ Most of the cupboards were hanging open, a few pots and pans lay upon the ground. He looked at the table, it was mostly clean, a sealed envelope lay alongside a partial bottle of Firewhiskey.

Hermione closed the door to the hallway and their eyes met. She cast, a C_oloportus,_ on the door and came over to him, "This is not what I expected, you?"

He shook his head, "What do you think it means that the Fidelus is still in effect?"

"Well it hasn't been re-cast or we would not be able to see it. The spell is tied to the life of the secret keeper." She shrugged. "It should be gone. I'm afraid that Dumbledore knew an awful lot more about it than I do. Maybe he did something to keep it functioning after his death."

He read the envelope, it was addressed to H&H. Must be a note from Bill. He picked it up there was a Gringott's seal on the back. He held it towards Hermione and raised his eyebrow.

She inspected the seal then tapped it with her wand. The seal broke. She made a circular motion with her wand pointed to the side which he interpreted as; open it.

He pulled the paper out and opened it up. It was Simple.

H&H,

Nothing to report.

BW

"That doesn't make sense?" He said.

She smiled at him and touched her wand to the note, "marshmallow." The words morphed and expanded.

H&H

Not sure why the Fidelus is still in effect. It should have fallen. This worries me greatly. Kreacher and I got into an argument, sorry about the mess. He started throwing things at me. He seems more insane than before. Mum is suspicious as to why I need Ron but she isn't asking questions. He's learning surprisingly fast. Seems to have a new desire to excel. More later.

BW

After they had read the letter twice she tapped the note again and the words went back to the original message. He had been mulling over a few things since that night on the astronomy tower, suddenly it all gelled together. "I think he's alive, somewhere."

A pained expression crossed her face and she stepped close to him, "But Harry…"

He held up his hand, "Hear me out, this isn't just wishful thinking on my part."

She motioned with her wand for him to continue.

"First the Fidelus is still in place, the wards on Hogwarts are still in place, Fawkes is not on my shoulder, his portrait is still sleeping and I did not actually see him die, no one did."

She looked confused, "Explain."

He started pacing, reliving that night on the tower. "First, Bill said that Fawkes hasn't been seen. He speculated that he may be searching for someone else whom he felt worthy of his help." He pointed at his own chest, "Fawkes came to my rescue in the Chamber. I'm the "Chosen one of the Light', and I damn sure need his help." She grinned at him though he had spoken with some heat, "Since when does the killing curse knock someone thirty feet? They just crumple to the ground, I saw Cedric killed, remember."

"You're making sense so far, continue."

A dreadful though came to him, "If I'm right then we have to trust Snape. Follow me. Dumbledore had an arrangement with Snape to help him fake his death. This would improve Snapes standing with Voldemort and get him closer to him. I don't quite follow how it would be good for our side though. Anyway here, say you do the killing curse but don't really hate the person, what would happen?"

She thought for a minute, "You might stun them. You said the Cruciatus curse you used on Bellatrix hurt her for a moment right?"

He nodded, "Yes, so if Snape didn't hate Dumbledore, he couldn't kill him with the killing curse. Say he silently cast a banishing charm to shove him off the tower at the same time he cast the non-killing curse?"

"That would mean someone had to be waiting to catch him before he hit the ground, Snape would have had to know that and they had to have a 'fake' body to leave at the base of the tower."

He smiled, "Right, I say that someone was us."

She shook her head, obviously not yet convinced by his reasoning. "What benefit would his faked death have to the side of Light?"

He crumpled into one of the chairs at the table. She had the one hole in his entire argument, all the rest of it could stand. "I haven't a clue; I can only take it so far. Apply that legendary brain of yours. If you were Dumbledore why would you fake your own death?"

She sat in the chair nearest him and looked off into the corner of the room. He looked around; Hermione in deep thought mode could take several hours. She started talking to herself, "Headmaster of Hogwarts, maybe, Grand Wizard, no, Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, no, Supreme Mugwump, no, Order of Merlin First class, no, Defeated Grindelwald, maybe, Head of the Order of the Phoenix, no, 12 uses for Dragons blood, maybe, helped Flamel with something, maybe, the one Voldemort feared the most…"

She sat there muttering for another ten minutes. He got up and started sorting through the things in the kitchen. He closed the drawers and cupboards, careful not to slam anything lest it disturb her. Then he picked up all the loose dishes, pots and pans and collected them on the counter next to the sink. None of them looked dirty, but he wasn't going to put them back on the shelves until they had been washed. He had never learned just where the actual food was kept; there was no icebox in the kitchen. She twisted to look at him and grinned.

He came back to stand in front of her, "What? You got it didn't you?"

She nodded, "Yes, the only thing that makes any sense is to get Voldemort to come out into the open. He always feared Professor Dumbledore's power and knowledge. With him out of the way only you have caused him any trouble. You don't have the experience or knowledge to scare Voldemort. He figured out why you didn't die, now he must think of you as just a nuisance, not a real threat."

He thought about that for a bit. "But if he was faking his death then he had to know someone would catch his stunned, poisoned body before he hit the ground."

They suddenly locked eyes and both said in one voice, "Aberforth!"

He continued, hot on the topic again, "We'll have to send him an owl, no that's too risky, it will have to be a house elf."

She was nodding, "You saw a picture of him once didn't you?"

"Ya, Moody showed me a picture from the original _Order of the Phoenix_. He was in the picture with my parents. No one's seems to know where he is."

"Well if I was going to plan something as important as that then my mysterious, hidden brother would be one of my top selections for helping me recover. You said he was poisoned?"

"Yes, the locket was hidden at the bottom of a chalice. He said one of us had to drink the liquid so we could get the locket out. I'm sure it was poison, pity I didn't have a bezoar on me."

"We have two choices with that, one when we go back in time to have the baby we can replace the liquid in the chalice with something similar but which isn't poison, or two we can have a cure ready when he comes flying off of the tower. How long had it been since he drank it?"

He hesitated before answering, she had brought up the baby, now was not the time for that discussion, "Thirty minutes or so, likely too long for a bezoar to work. We'll have to visit the cave and change the fluid."

They both sat silently for a moment, looking around the room. Harry was sure Hermione was thinking the same thing he was. Would Dumbledore appear to them now that they had figured it out? He could be invisible without a cloak, he could be standing right here in the room with them, it didn't feel like it though and the moment passed. He turned back to face her, "…About the baby…."

She leapt to her feet and stood directly in front of him, holding both of his hands, "I want to do this for us Harry."

He just nodded, knowing what was coming next.

She forged on, looking into his eyes, "We may not survive this. Odds of both of us making it are not very good. If we have a child now, and have my parents take care of it, when this is all over we, or the one which survives, will at least have him." Her voice had broken towards the end of that sentence. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and snarled in frustration, "I'm such a girl!"

He pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment, slowly swaying. He had to let her finish and think about it all before he said anything. She was the one he trusted to guide him. If this is where she led, he would follow.

She pulled back her hands clenched into fists pressed against his chest, "Sorry, I know you need me to be strong for you and I am. I will go with you through Hell if that's what it takes to have a future together. I know we go back, I know when we go back to, or at least one point in the past that we visit. I just don't know the "when" we leave the present, yet." She snuggled into him again, her arms wrapping around his waist.

He tightened his hold on her. In more ways than one she was his rock and anchor. She made total sense, everything logical and in its place. He nodded, his head pressed against the side of hers. "I can help with the when."

She looked at him carefully, "No arguments against this? No reasons not to do it?"

He laughed briefly at the expression on her face, "As much as you understand me even you can't see some things I guess." Her left eyebrow rose, he kissed her, not as they had when they made love but soft, long and lovingly.

She moaned into him and pulled back, "It's just hard for me to accept. I do understand. You trust me as completely as I trust you."

"Damn another to you. Will I ever win a discussion with you woman?"

She grinned, "With those kisses, certainly." She claimed his lips for another slow kiss. When she pulled back she thought a moment then seemed to realize what he had said earlier. "So when do we go back?"

He released her and stepped back, looking at the floor as he did so. "After my birthday, hell it could be on my birthday."

She stepped up to him and put her hand on his cheek, he looked up into her eyes, "Why?"

This was suddenly the most important thing he had ever said in his life and suddenly he desperately needed to pee. "Becausethenyoucanmarryme." It all came out in a rush and he held his hand up. "Sorry that didn't come out right." He took a deep breath and let it all out and tried again. "After my birthday we can get married. I want to get married before we have a baby." He did not form it as a question on purpose; it was a statement of fact.

She collapsed into him, "Oh Harry!" Her arms around his waist again and he had to hold her up as she collected herself. When she had recovered she looked into his eyes again, "That wasn't a proper question but I guess we don't really need one. We passed that stage at some point didn't we. All right Harry, we'll do it your way. So, now we know the when of our travel back in time. The next question is what date do we go back to? I see no reason not to do the maximum to which the turner will go, in this case eighteen months. That would give us nine or ten months with him after he is born before we arrive at the present."

"You keep saying he, what if it's a girl?"

She shook her head, "Nope. We're going to have a boy first, and then we'll see about the rest."

"You're amazing you know?"

"No, I was just a bookworm before you dragged me out into the light of day. So it's all your fault that I am who I am."

He really needed to get her back to the hotel and shag her brains out for that. "We shaped one another: you're my guide, my conscience, and my hope for the future."

She kissed him again, another slow lingering kiss, before stating simply, "As you are my hero, my strength and my hope."

They had been standing for over half an hour while they talked, he slipped back into one of the chairs, she went back to hers and they held hands on the table and looked at one another. She exhaled swiftly and said, "That's a relief to discuss it. I was worried how you would take it all"

He shrugged, "I was pretty shocked when I figured it out on the train. Then I thought about it on the walk here. Having children in the middle of a war is risky, but we must go on with our life. If we give in to the fear then Voldemort wins, I refuse to let him win on any level."

She patted his hand and smiled at him, "So we have nearly three weeks before we go back. We need to search this house from top to bottom for any evidence. I figure it's still unplottable so it should be ok to do magic here. Can you get Kreacher to clean up this mess?"

"I really have no desire to do that. Now Dobby on the other hand would enjoy the challenge. Kreacher should be here though. He should have come back here when Hogwarts closed for the summer."

Hermione said, "We have another mission for Dobby." She then stated clearly, "Dobby!"

A moment later he was there, "You called Misses?" He looked around the kitchen in obvious disgust.

"Yes Dobby, We have just made some decisions and wanted to get your help with some of it."

"Dobby be needing more hands Misses to clean this house."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "No Dobby, we're likely to leave that to Kreacher. I need you to take a message to my parents. Can you find them, out in the muggle world?"

He smiled, "Yes Misses, Dobby can be doing that. It will not be too hard, may take some time though but Dobby can do it."

Harry suddenly had a thought and snapped his fingers, "Dobby can you tell me where Tom Riddle is?"

Dobby shivered and cringed, "Master must not send Dobby there." He stepped away from them and groveled.

Harry and Hermione were both on the ground. Each had a hand on one of his shoulders. "You don't have to go anywhere near him Dobby. I was just asking a question. I won't send you to find him. I swear I will not."

Dobby looked relieved but still quite shaken. Hermione asked, "Why do you fear him so much?"

"Nasty snake man kills all house elves he finds. He knows when we are around and kills us."

Harry said, "Sorry Dobby, I didn't know."

Hermione patted the little elf's shoulder, "We're trying to get rid of him Dobby. We need to find his Horcruxes and destroy them first."

Dobby's ears perked up, "Dobby knows what those are Misses. Dobby knows where two of them is Dobby does."

Harry had been kneeling on the kitchen floor. He collapsed onto his rear and stared at his friend. Harry pulled his jaw from the ground and asked, "What are they and where are they Dobby?"

"There is a plaque at Hogwarts in the trophy room that is one of snake man's and Misses Ravenclaws' brooch is on display in her common room. They are powerful evil magic things. Dobby cannot touch them but Dobby can see them."

Hermione hugged the elf he squeaked before he realized what was happening and hugged her back. "Dobby you're wonderful. Forget the message to my parents. We need you to go find Bill Weasley and tell him about those two items."

Hermione let Dobby go and he nodded.

Harry asked, "Can you search this house for one first please? I know there were a lot of dark objects Mrs. Weasley helped pull out of here but I don't think they actually got removed. I think they got stored somewhere. We are looking for Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket."

"Yes Harry Potter sir. Wait here I will search." He vanished.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Well that's quite a revelation isn't it?"

He laughed, "From now on I ask Dobby about anything I need to find first. How they know where these things are I don't understand."

Hermione stood and offered him a hand up. He took it and she said, "They are magical beings, much more so than wizards are. They probably see the aura's of magic. I read once about a spell that lets us see the patterns of the enchantments on an item. Apparently those who enchant items like broomsticks use them to make sure the spells line up correctly."

Dobby appeared in the middle of the kitchen floor, wrestling with Kreacher.

Harry shouted at Kreacher, "I command you to stop Kreacher!"

The mangled elf froze; Dobby pulled his arm out of Kreachers grasp and vanished. He appeared four seconds later with another house elf; this one was much taller than Dobby and held a staff that was about four feet tall and roughly carved. He was dressed in a small tapestry which looked very much like a uniform.

Kreacher immediately began groveling at Harry's feet. "Kreacher was guarding it for master Kreacher was."

The new elf tapped his staff on the ground once and Kreacher spun to face him, his face wild.

"Through this free elf I have learned that you helped others plot to kill your master. Now you will not do your new masters bidding. You are shackled Kreacher."

Kreacher screamed, "NO MASTER NO!" a pair of iron shackles appeared on Kreachers ankles and the elf vanished."

Hermione looked about to burst but with a visible effort sat and took several deep breaths.

The elf with the staff turned to Harry. "I am the Mugwump. We will provide you with an un-corrupt elf to serve you. Kreacher was twisted by a dark object that we are forbidden to touch."

Harry stepped closer to The Mugwump. "I do not require the services of another elf. I am happy with my friend, Dobby."

The Mugwump looked at Dobby who stood at attention a broad smile plastered to this face. "It is you, Harry Potter, who caused Dobby's freedom. This was done not in punishment but in honor. We are honored to meet you."

"Thank you, can you tell me what happened to Kreacher?"

"He was corrupted by a dark object you call a Horcrux. His spirit like his body is twisted by its evil. He has been removed to prevent harm to others. When the evil has left him he may return to you, or he may die before it leaves him."

Hermione asked, "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

The Mugwump looked at her sharply; a roughly knit hat appeared in his hand. "This was not honorably done Misses Granger. Only a master may free an elf, these caused Dobby much extra work as the other elves shunned you. You have escaped punishment only through Dobby's graces."

Hermione burst into tears and knelt before the Mugwump She looked at him and said, "I thought they would be happier if they were free. I did not understand, nor do I yet, why elves are slaves to wizards. I think it is wrong for one to cause another abuse as Dobby suffered under the Malfoy's. I sought only to help them. Is there another way we can help the elves who are being abused?"

Harry swelled with pride in her. She not only had admitted she didn't know something but that she still wanted to help. He moved and stood behind her, his hands firmly on her shoulders. "This is my mate; I will share in her punishment."

Before the Mugwump could speak Dobby stepped between them, "These are my friends. They are good."

The Mugwump looked at Hermione, "I am the judge; I do not set the rules. They are set by our contract which we must abide by. Since Dobby is a free elf he is not subject to the rules." With that he vanished.

Harry sat with her on the floor and held her while she cried for several minutes. He didn't say anything he just held her.

Dobby scooped up the hat that the Mugwump had dropped and added it to the stack on his head then he started cleaning the kitchen as fast as he could.

Soon Harry and Hermione were sitting in the only dirty spot in the room. Harry stood and helped Hermione up. She seemed to be mostly recovered. This had been a great shock to her firmly held beliefs. He sat her in the freshly polished chair at the table that now gleamed when it was new. "Dobby? Can you find us something to eat and drink please?"

A pair of butter beers appeared on the table followed by two corned beef sandwiches. Harry watched in amazement as the spot on the floor was polished a moment later.

Harry said, "Stop, Dobby."

The now exhausted elf appeared in front of them. Hermione said, "Join us, you can have half of my sandwich, I'm not very hungry."

Dobby smiled proudly and climbed up onto the chair next to Harry. Hermione's sandwich was magically cut in half and a third plate and cup of pumpkin juice appeared for Dobby.

Hermione said, "I'm sorry Dobby. I didn't know I was making you do extra work. I thought I was helping."

Dobby said, "Mistress is forgiven. Dobby likes to work."

Hermione cocked her head at him, "Why am I now Mistress and not Misses?"

Dobby pointed at Harry, "Master said you were his mate. That makes you Mistress."

She smiled at Dobby then Harry and said simply, "Thanks."

They ate their sandwiches and when they were done Harry asked, "Is there another Horcrux here in the house?"

"Yes Master, in Kreachers' den. It is the locket one. I do not know where the cup is."

Harry stood and wiped his suddenly clammy hands on the legs of his jeans. "Ok, show me. I need to collect it."

Dobby slipped from the chair and led them down into the basement where Kreachers' hovel lay. Dobby pulled back the sheet and the locket lay under it with many other things. Harry reached down and picked up the locket by its chain. It was just as he remembered it from when they were cleaning the house. This was the locket they couldn't open.

He slipped it into his pocket. "Ok, Dobby. Please go tell Bill Weasley we have the locket and tell him where the two are at Hogwarts. It is ok if you tell him when Ron and Fleur are there but no one else. Then come find us at the Hotel tonight. We'll have that letter ready for Hermione's parents."

Dobby bowed and vanished.

Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist, "Let's head back to the hotel and rest a bit. I need a nap after all this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 6**

Luna turned to her father and hugged him, "Thanks, dad."

"Welcome dear. I'll be back in an hour to see if you need a lift home and then an hour after that."

"Ok dad, but I'll find him."

He knelt and wrapped his muscular arms around her slight frame. "Just be careful, you're not used to the rules of the world you're walking into."

"He'll help, he was raised in it."

Her father nodded, "When you find him." His voice dropped to a more serious tone, "Read the signs dear."

She nodded and walked out of the apparition area and into Kings Cross Station. She went right, unlike her usual destination of Platform 9 ¾. Her quarry was not that way. He was close though, she knew it. She exited the station and stood there in the flow of muggles while she read the signs. Someone bumped into her and she nearly fell. A strange looking man in a suit and hat said, "Sorry," as he hurried away towards the edge of the walkway. He stopped near where the metal carriages, no cars, where the cars zoomed past in both directions narrowly missing one another. He pushed a button on one of the poles and moved to wait with a group by the poles.

She was mesmerized by the sounds and smells, it was almost too much. She always studied and absorbed everything around her but she couldn't keep up. The cars had stopped and the group with the man who had bumped her crossed while the cars waited impatiently. She didn't know which way to go to find him.

Two people stepped in front of her, one man and one woman. They were both dressed the same, in a crisp blue uniform, huge wands hung at their belts with lots of other things. The woman smiled at her and asked, "Are you lost, dear?"

These must be muggle Aurors, no, that wasn't the right name for them. Police - that was it. It said so on their sleeves and the crest on their shirts. She nodded. The woman guided her off to the side out of the bustle of people exiting the station. The man walked with them but turned his back to watch the other way while the woman talked to her.

"Are you trying to get home?"

She shook her head, "No. I need to find a friend of mine. He's near here. Mum said I could find him at the grim old place but I wouldn't be able to see it." Oops she had said too much.

The woman thought for a moment then turned and tapped the man on the shoulder. For a moment they talked but she couldn't hear what they said. The man glanced at Luna and smiled and nodded to something the woman had said. He picked up one of the boxes hanging at his waist, it had a floppy wand on it and he talked to it. When the box started talking back to him the woman turned to her again.

"There's a street called Grimmauld Place, that could be your grim old place. It's not a place for a young lady to be walking in alone though. We'll walk you there and help look for your friend. Is he in trouble?"

"He's always in some trouble." She had said too much again so she quickly added, "Oh, but it's not his fault."

The woman laughed, "Boys are like that sometimes."

The man stopped talking to the box and looked at the woman, "Let's go." He walked past Luna down the side of the street, opposite the way the man in the suit and hat had gone.

Luna followed directly behind him.

The woman walked beside her, on the side where the cars were. She asked, "What's your name dear? I'm Liz."

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you Luna, can you tell me where you live?"

"Oh sure: Ottery , with my father. He got me to the station here but had to go."

The woman nodded, "Ok Luna what's this boy look like that you need to find and is he lost as well?"

"No, I'm sure he knows where he is. He's got piercing green eyes and messy black hair. He's about a year older than me and has a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His name's Harry Potter."

"Sounds like a good description; do you know what he's wearing?"

She shook her head as they continued walking. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

The woman patted her on the shoulder, "That's ok dear; he'll know you though when he sees you right?"

Luna just nodded and looked around. What would he think when she found him? Mum probably hadn't told him that she was coming. Then again mum was dead and probably hadn't thought of that. They had walked for a quarter of an hour, there were fewer people here and the houses were looking run down.

A few minutes later the man turned around and said, "Ok, we're here." He pointed up at the street sign which read 'Grimmauld Place'.

Luna looked across to the other side of the street and there was Harry. She yelled his name and started running towards him. She saw him look at her then the man snatched her up into his arms. He and the woman were yelling at her to stop. She struggled for a minute before she realized they were not hurting her. She had done something stupid. She lay still in his arms softly repeating, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Then she heard a girl ask firmly, "Is there a problem, officers?" It was Hermione! She had found Harry already. Relief flashed through her.

The man was setting her back on her feet. He said, "Girl you can't go running in front of the cars. You could have been killed."

Luna realized her mistake at once; she hadn't hit the button to stop the cars. She looked at her shoes then back at the man. Two hands gently rested on her shoulders. Luna said, "Sorry I forgot, these are my friends; Harry and Hermione."

Liz stood beside Hermione and asked, "Well we're glad to find you. I hope you are alright; this isn't a place for a young couple to be strolling. May I ask what you were doing in this neighborhood?"

Harry said, "My fiancée and I were visiting my godfather's house. I lived here with him a while ago but he died. I had to come collect some of my things I had left here."

Hermione held his hand and said, "We'll take care of Luna from here Officers. We can get her home or get her a hotel room with us for the night."

Liz nodded, "Sorry to hear about your godfather."

The male officer asked, "Can you tell us where you're staying?"

Hermione answered, "The Hyde Park Hilton officer, we'll be there a few more days."

He nodded, "Enjoy your stay in London."

Luna joined in when Harry and Hermione said, "Thank you, officer."

They walked on either side of her and the three of them started walking back towards Kings Cross Station. Luna was just bursting to tell them things, but it would have to wait until they were away from the muggles. She grinned at Harry and then Hermione on her other side and walked on. She had found him.

*

Harry was still stunned as they walked away from the officers. His heart was beginning to slow; Luna had nearly run directly in front of an auto. Only the quick thinking of the officer had saved her life. What in Merlin's name was she doing here? He shared a glance with Hermione, over Luna's head. No help there, Hermione was just as confused about Luna's sudden appearance as he was. Luna seemed to be acting very differently from when they were in school. Her eyes were not as bugged out as they usually were and instead were focused on the world around her. She was obviously excited that she had found them. But, she had not been blurted things out in front of muggles as she would have back in school.

Hermione asked, "What brings you to London?"

Luna said, "I can't tell you much out here. Dad brought me to Kings Cross; the police brought me to Grimmauld Place. I have to stay with you." She shook her head and continued, "No, I don't know what it is you're doing but mum said I had to be with you."

Harry asked in a low voice, "You told me she was, umm, gone?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, I saw her die. I'll explain when we are away from…" She looked around at the people they were passing then continued, "I mean in private."

Well that explained a lot to them. Her dead mother told her she had to stay with them, now she was sounding more like Loony Lovegood. His head started to hurt and he briefly wondered if Occulmency would help with that. He shared another look with Hermione, she gave the slightest shrug, obviously, she was as confused as he was.

They reached Kings Cross Station and Hermione bought them passes back to their hotel. He found a clock on the wall, it was just turning eleven. They should probably grab some lunch before they talked to Luna. She would need something to eat though they had had a sandwich at Grimmauld Place. For some reason during the entire trip on the underground Luna kept saying the name of the line and the various stops on it. He put it down to her oddness and went back to enjoying holding Hermione close while the train shoved them around. Thirty minutes later they arrived at the underground terminal nearest their hotel. As they were climbing the stairs out of the station he said, "I think we should stop in a pub and grab some lunch. I have a feeling we won't want to go out for a few hours."

Hermione nodded, "I still want to take a nap but some more food sounds good. Luna?"

She grinned at them, "You guys are in charge, I'm just a follower. But, yes I'm getting hungry."

Harry decided not to try and suss this follower business out just yet. "I remember seeing a pub just across the street from the hotel. Let's try that one." Both girls nodded and they walked in silence. Harry and Hermione still kept Luna mostly between them as she did not yet understand how to cross roads properly and they did not want a repeat of the earlier incident. They reached the pub and found a mostly clean table in the back room. Hermione wiped the table down with some napkins while Harry perused the menu. Luna sat across from them and looked around muttering things to herself. Harry caught a few of the things she was saying and realized she was reading the words printed on the posters scattered about the room.

Hermione said, "Care to split a fish and chips Harry?"

He shrugged, "Sure. I was thinking about something from the kids menu actually." He grinned broadly at her.

Luna burst into loud laughter that made many of the patrons look at her. She quickly shut up and started reading the ticket stubs embedded in the table.

Merlin! Luna's outburst had made him nearly jump out of his chair. She was going to take some getting used to. He had been enjoying having Hermione to himself. "What do you feel like eating Luna? Should I just pick something for you to try?"

"Do they have any of that lamb's cake?"

Hermione blinked and asked, "Do you mean shepherd's pie?"

She shrugged, "If that's what they call it. Daddy said that was good."

"Ok. I'll be right back, going to place the orders. Oh, Harry come help me carry the drinks please."

"Sure. Luna, here study this." He pulled out their map of London and opened it up on the table facing her then stood and followed Hermione back to the bar.

While they were waiting for the bartender to take their order she asked him, "What are we going to do with her?"

"First we need to understand what she is talking about. We can send Dobby to let her father know she is safe."

The bartender finally came to them and Hermione placed the order. They carried the drinks back to the table where Luna was tracing one of the roads around the map reciting the names of all the streets it intersected. Harry put her drink off to the side of the table so it would not damage the map. She ignored it until she had finished following the road. She pulled the lemon slice out of the soda and ate it, then dropped the rind back into the glass before she drank some of the soda. She never looked up from the map though.

The rest of their meal was spent in relative silence. Harry and Hermione ate from the same plate and though Luna made no mention of it she was far too observant not to realize how close they had become in just a few days. While he was eating Harry was trying to suss out this new Luna. She was far more normal than when she was at school. He couldn't figure out how she could go from someone who wore radishes and bottle cap earrings to this nearly ordinary girl. He shared a few glances with Hermione who likely was trying to do the same thing.

As they headed back to the hotel Hermione asked, "Did you bring clothes?"

Luna nodded, "I'll need your help though. Dad did the first part, can you do the second?"

Hermione nodded, "Sure. Let's see if I can get you a room next to ours. Will that be ok?"

Luna shrugged, "I'm not trying to come between you guys. But…" she lapsed into silence before continuing with a different thought. "We'll talk about it in your room."

Harry said, "Thanks Luna. I think you're here to help us and we can probably use your help, on what I have no idea."

Hermione glared at him over Luna's head but it turned into a grin as he ended his sentence.

He did get a typical Luna response though. With no hint of offense in her tone she said, "Hermione is beyond me in nearly everything but esoterical creatures."

It took Hermione five minutes at the counter but she joined them at the fireplace with another key. "It's across the hall from ours, best they could do today. Tomorrow the room beside us empties for a week, so I reserved it for you."

Luna beamed at her, "Thanks, daddy gave me some money, I can help you pay."

Harry shook his head and went to hit the button on the elevator, "let's head upstairs."

Luna spent the ride in the elevator looking at her own reflection in the mirror across the back of the car.

Finally, locked in their own room, Hermione sat on the freshly made bed and asked, "Ok, Luna tell us what happened and why you need to be with us?"

Harry kicked his shoes off and dropped the backpack on the desk before he sat on the bed beside Hermione.

Luna sat nervously in the chair opposite them. "This will sound a bit odd." She stopped and looked at them with a shy smile. "I know I say an awful lot of odd things at school but honestly that's to keep them from hating me for my brains."

Harry held his hand up, "So your oddness at school is an act?"

She nodded, "This way I know anyone who is my friend likes me in spite of it, not because of it." Hermione was nodding as Luna continued. "I'm a seer. Not the traditional trance kind like Trelawney. I get, let's call them, visitations, that tell me things I need to do. Usually the visitor is my mother. It could be her shade or just the form that my seeing takes." She shrugged. "They started a week after my mother accidentally killed herself. For example; she told me I needed to join the DA or Ronald would die."

Hermione shook her head, "huh?"

Luna continued as though Hermione hadn't said anything. "The night we went to the Department of Mysteries I did save his life from at least one Death Eaters curse and then later from the brain thing. I never did find out the names for those, maybe they were… Nevermind." She took a deep breath, not looking at them before she started talking again. This time her voice was very subdued, "The last vision was that I had to be with Harry or he would lose to Voldemort."

They sat silently for nearly thirty seconds before Hermione leapt to her feet and said in an icy tone, "Are you saying you need to have sex with him?"

Harry was floored by this, he hadn't thought along those lines at all.

Luna cringed and went to her knees before Hermione. She wringed her hands together slowly and looked up to Hermione, "I don't know." Tears dripped down her cheeks but she forged ahead. "I know he's yours. Every girl at Hogwarts knows he's been yours for years. I swear I'm not trying to get him to love me." She angrily wiped her eyes dry and stood. She looked into Hermione's eyes, she didn't flinch away from them and there was no anger in her tone when she continued, only determination. "I won't let Voldemort win because I'm a coward though."

Harry felt a swell of pride for Luna. Not many could face Hermione like that. Damn this girl belonged in Gryffindor!

Hermione took a small step back. She had apparently conceded Luna's point, "Was that all your mother told you or is there more? I don't believe in divination you know."

Luna sat back on the chair and gestured wildly with her arms. She was avoiding looking at him he realized. "There's a little more but not much. It's not like I can owl her and ask for clarification though. 'Excuse me mum can you tell me if I just need to be in close proximity to Harry or do I need to share his bed?' Sorry, I know how this seems but I haven't had a false visitation before so I must conclude this is valid. The precise words were, 'Luna my child. You and Hermione Granger must be with Harry Potter or he will fail in his war with Tom Riddle. You will find him near the grim old place near Kings Cross early today but you won't be able to see it.' So, does that mean I have to bear you a child as Hermione will? Or could I just be needed to sacrifice my life so you can win?" She stood and looked directly at them both, "I just don't know. But I refuse to let you lose by not doing whatever I can."

Harry's mind was in total disarray. He looked at Hermione and grabbed her hand. She finally looked away from Luna and collapsed onto the bed beside him.

Luna stood there a moment, apparently decided they were incapable of speech so she continued. "I think the safest course would be for Harry to take my virginity. Then I need to stay with you two and see if there is something else I can help with. Look, I may not be as smart as you are Hermione but I am a certified genius. Harry, I relinquish you from any responsibilities. Should I become pregnant I will bear your child, it will be up to the two of you to decide if anyone will know it is Harry's. Hermione, I will swear any oath you choose." She sat there and watched them.

Harry felt his heart go out to her. Damn she was courageous. How could she be in Ravenclaw and not in Gryffindor? He had no idea. How could he be thinking about something as trivial as what house she was in when she had just offered her body to him? Again he had no idea. His arm went around Hermione and he gave her a one arm hug. She looked at him, confusion, anger, and concern all vying for his attention.

He looked back at Luna. His neck and face felt hot as he spoke, "Hermione and I just became, um, intimate this week. She is planning on having my child, in spite of the war. We are going to get married before she has the baby though."

Luna just nodded, still looking at him patiently.

He took another breath, "Being the subject of a prophecy myself I think they are indeed valid. I think the two of you need to discuss this. I don't want Hermione to think I don't love her; I have no desire to-. Oh, damn this isn't coming out right. Look, I honestly like you Luna. I think you just showed more courage than most Gryffindor's I know. That being said, I trust Hermione with my life and my heart."

Hermione finally looked at Luna. Her words had no emotional attachment to them, "Please go wait in your room. I will come talk to you in a few minutes. Don't touch any muggle devices, I won't be long I just have to talk to Harry alone for a bit." She pulled Luna's key from her pocket and held it towards her.

Luna nodded, "I should be able to manage. Listen, I do understand. This isn't some grand scheme to get Harry. I knew where to find you today, that part of the vision has already been proven." She stood and took the key, "I'll be across the hall I guess."

What the Hell was going on with his life? Was he some plaything for fate?

Hermione stood and looked at him. Concern had come to the fore; anger and confusion were gone. Her voice shook with repressed emotion, "I think… She's right Harry." She cleared her throat, "I swore to do anything to make sure you won. If I have to share you for that to happen then – I will."

He didn't have any idea what he should say so he just said, "But."

She continued, "I know you love me. I will bear your children and I will be your wife. I can't just scorn Luna for the sake of my pride though. She did know where to find us and we only told Bill, Fleur, and Ron where we would be. I know they wouldn't have told her."

He felt a knife twist in his gut.

"I said I would be strong for you Harry." She knelt and held his hands. "I know you don't love her and I know that won't change because you have sex with her. We are going to win Harry, whatever we have to do. We can sort our lives out after the bastard is dead."

He nodded, "If this is what you think I need to do then we'll do it." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He refused to end the kiss and made her the one who finally pulled away. "I love you and trust you. I hope you feel the same."

She nodded and gave him another kiss, this one short and sweet. "I trust you and you know I love you." She stood and fished their shrunken trunks from the backpack then placed them in the open spot on the floor and expanded them. "This may take a while."

Harry nodded, "I'll be here, holler if you need me. Oh, make sure she knows how to use the AC and such in there before she hurts herself."

"I will, get your book out or something useful eh?"

"Yes dear."

"I'm going to find out just how truthful she is being. I don't trust anyone at this point."

He nodded as she walked from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 7**

Hermione closed the door to their room and knocked on the one across the hall. It was opened a moment later. The room was dark; Luna stood blinking in the light from the hall. She stepped back, giving room for Hermione to walk inside. Luna had left the lights off, apparently taking her literally about not touching anything. Hermione turned the lights on and closed the door. Out of habit, she locked it. When she turned back to Luna she was walking into the room. She pulled out her wand from her sleeve and laid it upon the desk. She kept walking until she was at the window where she sat in the chair.

Hermione took the chair from the desk and turned it to face Luna then sat in it. She glanced at Luna's wand on the desk beside her and picked it up. Surprisingly she felt it respond to her, not as well as her own or even Harry's, but she could use this wand.

Luna spoke first, "I am defenseless, not that I could out duel you. I just want to be up front and honest with you. This is the real me, not the one who hides behind her oddness."

Hermione sat forward in the chair and handed Luna her wand. She took it and held it off to the side, one pale blond eyebrow rose in question. Hermione snapped her wand to the ready and spoke coldly. "We will start with an oath, that you will not lie to me or I swear to God I will obliviate you and make you think you're a Crumple-Horned Snorkack for the rest of your days."

Luna's eyes went wide she briefly met Hermione's steady gaze. Inexplicably Luna smiled then closed her eyes and held her wand slightly aloft. "On my life I swear to never knowingly lie to Hermione Jane Granger." She shivered as the magic flashed through her.

Hermione sat back, relaxing her wand but generally keeping it pointed at Luna. On her life? Well that was a very serious oath indeed. "Thank you."

Luna took a slow breath, as though testing the fact that she was alive, and opened her eyes and tossed her wand onto the far side of the bed then nodded. "You just proved how smart you are, and how dumb those who sent me, are."

That was an interesting way to start. She lowered her wand to her lap and said. "Explain."

"The day before he died, Professor Flitwick brought me to see the Headmaster. The Headmaster, and I assume Filius, had concocted this elaborate prophecy/story. I had to feed it to Harry to get him to let me help in the Horcrux hunt. I was to be assurance, as Albus put it, That Harry not turn dark."

The absurdity of that thought made Hermione laugh. She covered her mouth quickly and stifled it. "Sorry, continue."

Luna smiled back, "It shows how little they understand him doesn't it?"

Hermione cocked her head, "You understand how impossible that prospect is?"

"Of course, I was assigned by Penny herself to evaluate that possibility in my first year. He is far too selfless to ever turn dark. Though there is one possibility which comes to mind. It has a fair, 67% chance of success in turning him dark."

That surprised her so much she said the first thing that came to her mind, "My death?"

Luna shook her head, "No that would just make him destroy, which though bad is not exactly dark. No, I see the only way would be if you led him there. He would follow you, and only you no matter the cost." She shrugged her slight shoulders, "Well there is a fair chance at least."

She would need some reason to go dark herself. Motivation currently lacking but the possibility existed. Who was this Penny to assign a first year such a task? "Penny?"

Luna bit her lower lip and hesitated. "This comes close to another oath. I am not authorized to explain fully but Penny is Perenelle Flamel."

Now it made some at least some sense. She remembered reading an article about their deaths last year in the Prophet. "Nicholas's wife, they died recently, since the stone was destroyed and they only had a little elixir left. Continue."

Luna shook her head then stopped and looked away, clenching her hands into fists. She shuddered then leaned back in her chair gasping for breath.

Hermione leapt from her chair and leaned over her, her left hand went to the back of Luna's head and pulled it up slightly.

Luna was gasping and pale, her eyes were wild with fear. Her color returned quickly and she softly asked. "Water?"

A quick gesture and she silently conjured a chilled glass of water on the table beside Luna. Luna tried to pick it up but her shaking hands nearly knocked the glass over. Hermione dropped her wand onto the table and helped Luna drink for a minute.

When Luna seemed able to function on her own again Hermione let her hold the goblet and pocketed her wand. She lowered her hand gently to Luna's shoulder and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on Luna's wand. She kept her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Be very careful what you say. Thank Merlin you didn't say anything there and just made a gesture."

Luna nodded and took a long sip of the water. She put the goblet back on the table and took Hermione's left hand from her shoulder but held onto it tightly. "I'll give you a clue and you can reason it out. That should be safe enough. Define Immortality."

She watched Luna's eyes for any signs of distress but spoke without really thinking. "Never ending life would be the simplest definition." That would mean that for the Elixir to actually grant Immortality it would not need to be continually consumed. It would have been called oh, Elixir of sustaining, or something along those lines. "Very well, let's drop this dangerous topic for now." At Luna's slight nod Hermione continued. "Can we go back to what we were discussing? Why you are here and what Dumbledore and Flitwick told you to do. Are you bound by any oaths to them?"

"No, they did not require any, thus my comment about their un-intelligence." Luna finally let Hermione's hand go and picked up the goblet once again, though she did not drink. She stared into the glass at the shimmering water. "So, I was to find Harry and help him with the horcrux hunt. My cover story was a prophecy, made by Trelawney, that the, and I quote. Child of the moon, me, had to help."

"But that's far too vague! Even for a prophecy."

Luna shrugged, still not looking up from the water. "Agreed, but it-"

Hermione interrupted her, "Do you realize it could apply to Remus Lupin, or for that matter ANY werewolf?"

Again Luna shrugged, finally looking up and meeting Hermione's eyes. "To my knowledge it is not a real prophecy. It got me the secret to Grimmauld Place and an official story to let me help. I am here to help, I swear. You won't like this bit I'm afraid. The Headmaster, Filius had gone to deal with a school issue, gave me a love potion variant. He said that Amortentia had ultimately proven ineffective on you both."

Hermione's wand was pointing between Luna's eyes and she had stopped breathing.

Luna continued, as though nothing had changed. "I dumped it in the great lake, maybe a merman fell in love with me?"

Hermione sat, biting her lower lip pensively.

Luna's ethereal voice, the one she used at school floated around the room. "So, how did Dumbledore know that the two of you were immune to Amortentia?"

Her own sudden feelings for Ron and Harry's almost simultaneous interest in Ginny immediately came to mind. "The Manipulative Bastard! I'll find a way to resurrect him, just so I can kill him! Then I'll kill them!"

Luna leaned forward and put her hand on Hermione's knee. Her Loony voice was gone again. "I'm not certain that either of them knew. They will have to be questioned. Dumbledore could have dosed them as well." It took Hermione several minutes to calm down, during which Luna finished her goblet of water and sat patiently waiting until it was again safe to continue.

Hermione conjured herself a goblet of ice water and took several long drinks from it. "Am I going to need Fire-Whiskey by the time this is over?"

"Not likely, if that did not require it." Luna shrugged. "I'm mostly done. The only thing unexplained is how I knew where to find you this morning. Dumbledore told me I should send Harry an owl the week before his birthday, as he would be at his Aunt's home until then. I didn't plan on following that plan. I was going to go to Grimmauld place Saturday and start gathering information and doing what I could." She shrugged. "I don't know how she did it, but Penny told me, I had to walk from Kings Cross station to Grimmauld Place, this morning, and I would find Harry.

She was tempted to ask more details on that but after the last skirting of that other oath she decided to let it go for now. "I will not ever lie to nor keep a secret from Harry. We will discuss this further at a later time. For now you present an opportunity I cannot allow to pass. She began to lose her steel resolve as the next sentence hit her. "I will exact one more oath from you. The likely-hood of both Harry and I surviving is not very high. I put it at about 56%. He is slightly more likely to survive while I do not. Therefore the oath I will require is this. Should I die and he survive you will give him what I cannot, a mate."

Luna was a very pale girl to begin with. She went several shades lighter and her jaw dropped open. A moment later she snapped back to herself, "You are asking me for total emotional commitment now for a possible outcome?"

"What I'm asking is for you to support Harry, fully. I'm planning on have a baby I have no assurance of even surviving the birth. It will be in the muggle world with my parents' full knowledge. If I die there, giving Harry his son, you will need to pick him up as best you can and help him face Voldemort." Hermione stood, "Harry is the whole key to destroying Tom. Do you think he would care if he did anything if his heart died with me? Merlin no, he would tear the world apart but he would not care if Voldemort lived or died at that point. He must have a reason to live and move forward. He will have an emotional attachment to you if you stay with us. He may not be in love with you but he will count you among those he loves."

Luna looked down at her hands for a moment then looked back up to Hermione. "I thought I had courage coming here. You are far braver than I could ever be. I could not imagine saying those things to someone else who came between me and my husband."

Hermione smiled bitterly, "Courage is a relative thing. We do what we know we must in spite of how we feel about it. I'm not asking you to come between us. I'm requiring you to do anything in your power, if I die, to keep him functional. Ultimately yes, you would provide him a family when this is all over. There are no rewards that Harry would accept. He wants one thing in this world, to love and be loved. Can you make that commitment?"

Luna held up her hand, it was shaking. "Give me a little time to think, an hour or so would do."

Hermione sat back on the bed with a grunt of frustration she laid there for a full minute before sitting back up and looking at Luna expectantly.

"You have his support and you support him. If I throw my emotions into this, what am I going to get in return? I am fully committed to helping. I have said so under your oath and my only other oath is one of secrecy. It has nothing to do with this quest."

Hermione had been watching her carefully. "The oath does not require your heart until or when I die. When this conflict is over I will gladly release you and you are free to pursue whomever you wish."

Luna laughed dryly. "That's the real problem isn't it? Why do you think I am here instead of Cho or Parvati?"

Hermione ticked off three reasons that came immediately to mind. "You were with us at the Department of Mysteries. Harry took you to Slughorn's party. Ginny had failed, as had Cho, to keep his attention. Obviously someone more intelligent was required. Padma might have been a better fit than Parvati." She stood and paced towards the door and back. "The real problem I have with all of this is that it seems like the Headmaster was trying to find someone intelligent to also help Harry emotionally. At no point was I ever consulted. Yet Albus Dumbledore was very aware that I was already committed to helping Harry, and supporting him. It has been foremost in my every action since Halloween of my first year."

Luna shrugged, "You may need that Fire-Whiskey after all. The Headmaster never mentioned you. When I asked about working with you he completely ignored my question."

Hermione began to see red, there could only be one reason for that, she didn't matter to him. "The bastard!"

A random spark came from Hermione's wand, a moment later Luna was hugging her. "Calm down. Control your magic! They'll detect that!"

Hermione dropped her wand on the floor and squeezed Luna tightly. She couldn't believe that the man she had looked up to so much had brushed her aside because of her blood status. He wanted Harry with a pure blood witch. She wasn't considered intelligent enough to help Harry! She channeled her rage, she would not cry. She and Harry would end these beliefs or destroy the wizarding world in the process! Now she understood Luna's comment about her and Harry becoming dark. She now had her motivation. Luna made no move to pull away from her. Instead she continued to hold on tightly, trying to comfort the older and much larger girl. When Hermione was again completely in control she let Luna go. Luna immediately stepped back and knelt to pickup Hermione's wand. As Hermione took it back she said. "Thanks. I didn't even realize I had my wand out."

Luna smiled oddly. "You pulled it so fast it could have been wandless magic. Just doing my best to help."

Hermione put away her wand again and ran her fingers through her hair, thinking for a minute, back to the task at hand. "So why are you here and not one of those other girls?"

"I already love him." No emotion showed during that brief confession.

Hermione scowled. The fact that Luna was still alive told her there was truth in that statement. "How, when?"

"Bill Weasley was my ideal friend. When I was growing up, he and Ginny often met with me in the woods and we played for hours. Bill was always sensitive to our feelings and never belittled us, even though he was in his sixth year of school when I met him. He even came over to my house, quite often, if I remember correctly. He liked to discuss potions with my mother and strange things with my father. Then mother accidentally killed herself, and my father wouldn't talk to him anymore. Harry I found was a lot like Bill. Always thinking of others and willing to help. No one has ever tried to help me. So why not fall in love with him?" She shrugged. "Anyway, the Headmaster figured it out at some point and here I am."

Hermione wiped sudden tears from her eyes. "Here's the deal. You take my oath and we'll settle our relationship after Tom Riddle is dead and this war is over. I'll talk to Harry about this, maybe he and I can accept this. It cannot be much of a distraction though."

Luna shook her head no, "Not yet. Let me think on it a bit longer? I know this frustrates you but give me until dinner?"

Hermione nodded and struggled to her feet. "Ok, I'm going to show you how this stuff works. Then I will go take a nap. We will all meet again for dinner at six. Then we can talk some more."

Luna sighed, "Have you done a pregnancy test today? Your moods are changing rapidly."

No she hadn't in the last two days actually. She pulled her wand and untucked her shirt and cast it on her lower abdomen. Immediately the area glowed a solid blue. It lasted only a few seconds, long enough that she knew it was not her imagination. She was too surprised to talk.

Luna said, "A son, congratulations."

Hermione shook her head to clear it. She focused back on Luna, dropping her shirt and slipping her wand into her front jean pocket again. "I'm not sure if I should thank you or curse you yet. The fact that you're alive in spite of the oath you made to me tells me I need to thank you, but I'll wait for your decision at dinner. Now, this is called a thermostat. It makes it warmer or colder in here. See these levers and the numbers…"

They spent nearly thirty minutes before Hermione was certain that Luna could operate all of the items in her room. She may not understand what caused them but she could turn on the tap and fill the bathtub or start a shower without burning herself. Luna's trunk was expanded and she thought that she could even use the phone for room service if necessary.

"Luna, I'm going to take a nap with Harry. We will come get you for dinner at six. If we do not come here by six knock on our door. Can you manage until then?"

Luna nodded, "Yes. I have some thinking to do, books to read and my Occlumency to practice."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and spun to look at Luna. "You know Occlumency?"

"Yes. Do you two need help learning it? Honestly Harry projects so much he really should learn it."

"This is good news Luna. Yes, we both need to learn it. I've been reading Hileral's Occlumency but put off starting the lessons."

"I'm fairly advanced in Occlumens and a fair Legilimens. I'll teach you all I can. At least this is something real I can help with. I'm sure there are other things."

Hermione smiled and patted Luna's shoulder. "Harry will want to hear this. Don't get in trouble and be ready for dinner when we knock. Do not let anyone in this room but Harry or I. Understand?"

Luna nodded, "Certainly. Turn the lever and move the bar to lock or unlock. Look through the little eye to see who is in the hallway. Got it and I will lock it as soon as you walk into your room."

Hermione unlocked the door and pulled out her key. She quickly unlocked the door and turned to watch Luna close her door.

*

Luna took a band from her now expanded trunk and pulled her long blond hair back into a ponytail. She changed the thermostar, no stat Luna, thermostat to make it a little warmer and lay down on the bed. Quickly she slipped into her Occlumency trance to think through her current situation.

She had known when she came here some of what she was pushing her way into. She had no illusions with herself, she was the intruder. Harry's connection to Hermione was legendary among the Hogwarts girls. She had heard Cho complaining about her at the end of last year when they had broken up. As Cho had said to most of the Ravenclaw common room; 'No chance girls. I don't know what she does for him but that Granger girl comes first.'

Luna could answer Cho's question now. She understood what Hermione did for him. She knew the stories and legends, for legends they were already, though it had only been a few years. Harry, Ron and Hermione preventing Voldemort from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone in their first year. Stopping the basilisk in their second. Escaping from Sirius Black in their third. She had even been the only one standing by him when the whole school had thought he had cheated to get into the Tri-Wizard tournament. Hermione was loyal to Harry, she supported and helped him.

Could Luna do the same? She had followed him to the DoM in large part that was to keep Ronald alive. She had learned from him during the DA sessions and certainly saw the nobility in him. She had been accepted by Hermione. That alone was no small accomplishment. Hermione scared the hell out of her. She seemed to have everything under control, yes there were things she didn't know but there would be very few of those that Luna knew when she did not. Occlumency appeared to be one of those. She could help them get the basics down quickly enough. Then what?

As Cho had discovered, she had no intention of trying to come between these two, because Cho had had no chance of success, none at all. Would _she_ be content to stay with them and receive scraps of love? No, not content, the question was could she manage? Not for herself, but to help Harry win. She suspected he knew what the prophecy said now and it obviously had something to do with his beating Voldemort. Obviously some of Harry was better than none of Harry. She had never even entertained thoughts of them getting together. Harry had said he wanted to go to Slughorn's party with her has a friend and she hadn't read anything into his words.

It had not been lost on Luna just whom Harry had grabbed onto in the DoM when it got crazy. She had hoped Ronald would like her. He was Bill and Ginny's brother and they had passed. But, no, Ronald had failed. Ronald and Hermione had never seemed to get along. Ginny had told her about some of their rows. No Ronald had failed the Loony test and quite obviously he couldn't handle a girl with a brain. So her heart was free of Ronald. Now Harry had certainly passed the Loony test and there was no doubt he didn't mind Hermione's brain. Could he handle another brain? She wouldn't push him like Hermione did. Well maybe if she needed to. Hell maybe that was why she was here; to push him in a direction Hermione wouldn't think of.

She did not yet know all the details that Hermione did so couldn't really work on that puzzle yet. Back to her problem: _Harry_. She had easily fallen in love with him. Hermione, who knew him better than anyone had said he would count her among those he loved.

Could she do what Hermione demanded? Could she pickup a shattered Harry Potter if Hermione died? Could she help him continue and kill a Dark Lord? She wasn't sure she could do that at all. Hermione Granger could stand equal to Harry Potter and not flinch from him; she had seen it herself.

Maybe Ginny could do it. She had actually dated Harry. She was brave, but she couldn't stand up to Harry. He had ended their relationship. Ginny had walked away. She hadn't even fought to stay with him. He told her it was over and she left.

Being honest with herself nothing was going to come between them. But maybe she could compliment them in some way. She didn't have much to offer. Hermione's body was much more developed than she was and as smart as Luna was she knew Hermione was smarter. She would open herself to them, for as Hermione had said she had to accept Luna before Harry would. Merlin! She would try!

Loony was dead she realized. There would be no more hiding behind a false personality, not now nor in the future. Pity, she had liked her.

Well that seemed to settle everything. She had puzzled it all out and had no more to think. She woke from her trance and sat up on the bed and spoke towards the carpet in a stage whisper, "Weepa!"

A moment later and the familiar house elf was there, one ear taller than the other and one eye blue with one green. She wore panties Luna had given her for Christmas, "Yes Misses?"

She whispered to her, "Please tell daddy I will be with Harry and Hermione for some time and not to worry."

Weepa saluted and said, "Yes Misses."

Luna smiled at her and said warmly, "Thanks, Weepa. I love your help."

Weepa vanished.

She looked at the numbers on the clock by the TV, 2:55. Well she had a lot of time until dinner. Let's see what's on this magical, no not magical… Um, what was the word Hermione had used? Eclectic, no electric! Yes that was it. Let's see what's on this electric box. She picked up the remote, pointed the end Hermione had directed towards the TV and hit the button that said PWR.

*

Harry woke slowly. His right arm was asleep, fingers tingling, that's what was waking him. The rest of him was very contentedly warm. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet but he knew he was holding Hermione, his nose was in her hair, his left arm held her close. It took him ages to actually comprehend it. His brain started kicking in, something made him stop his initial reaction; to jerk awake, likely Hermione's presence caused that as well.

He had been reading that tedious book on Occulmency while Luna and Hermione had gone to talk about him…He suddenly remembered a very important conversation with Luna at the end of his 5th year. She had helped him start to come to terms with Sirius's death.

His brain stopped at that name. Tears were coming, he couldn't move away from her to hide it. He started trembling, Hermione moved, she turned to face him, concern on her face. He jerked her against him and sobbed. His arms wrapped around her and he held onto her.

He tried to control his sobbing, Hermione freed her hand and caressed his wet cheek, "Let it out."

He buried his face against her chest and the tears flowed freely. Ten minutes later the tears stopped. He whispered, "Thanks," into Hermione's ear then lay on his back. With his right arm he pulled Hermione to him, she was already sliding closer. He said, "Thanks. It was Sirius again. Nothing specific this time, I just remembered he was gone." He choked up for a moment, "Is that wrong of me? To forget he was dead?"

Hermione said, "No. It's part of healing." He started drifting off again when she continued. "I left Luna thinking in her room, she has until dinner, about an hour, or I'll obliviate her and have Dobby take her home."

"What is she thinking about?"

She rubbed her hand in a slow circle on his chest. "Loyalties. She has a secrecy oath, something to do with Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel. She hinted that they were still alive. It almost killed her."

He half sat in surprise but her weight kept him down. "What happened?"

"I recounted the article in the Prophet last year about their deaths. She shook her head no and couldn't breathe for a minute. She recovered quickly though and seemed fine when I left her a few hours ago. I think they are both alive and have faked their deaths."

"What's with everyone faking their own deaths?"

She laughed. He felt it go through his own chest. "Probably more to do with Tom than you love, I think there is more going on that we do not understand."

Maybe they should try and get help from the Flamel's? They couldn't have lived so long without learning an awful lot. "Do you think Luna could get us a meeting with the Flamel's?"

"Not sure about that. That could be a risky question to ask her. She couldn't reveal that they were alive. How could she answer yes without causing her own death? I'll think about a way to word it."

"Maybe a letter to them? Just hand it to her with his name on it? She wouldn't need to tell us anything, just deliver it."

"Yes that has good possibilities though I think we can just bypass Luna all together and have Dobby deliver it. I doubt owls would get through."

"So tell me about your conversation with Luna."

"Well, first I made her take an oath never to lie to me. She-"

"Wouldn't that be detected by the Ministry?"

"No. Girls can take oaths from age twelve. It dates back to the Middle Ages and their wedding oaths."

He shuddered. "That's wrong, marriage at twelve?"

She shrugged. "Back then most people died before they were thirty. Girls were having children as soon as they could get pregnant just to keep up with the deaths from war, famine, and pestilence. I don't like it either but that won't stop me using it to our advantage."

History must be a fascinating thing, all these reasons for people to do things. When this was all done he would learn some of what she found so interesting. "So she couldn't lie to you. What did you learn?"

"Dumbledore and Flitwick sent her. The prophecy story is false. She knows the secret to Grimmauld Place. She knows Occlumency and Legilimency and will teach us both. We were dosed with Amortentia, most of last year. Apparently it didn't work so Dumbledore gave Luna something stronger to use on you but she dumped it into the lake. Oh, and she is in love with you.

"Huh?"

"I had a lot of trouble with it all at once as well, one piece at a time then? First she told me that Dumbledore told her that you and I proved immune to Amortentia. Now at the beginning of last year, from about the time I went to the Burrow, I was obsessed with Ron. It finally faded after Dumbledore's funeral. You were suddenly obsessed with Ginny and again it faded after the funeral. I can only assume that he was somehow drugging us but when he died no one continued it. We immediately reverted to our feelings prior to the potions. Thus here we are, a bit behind where we would have been without his meddling."

"Why?"

She sighed. "I think he saw us getting too close and wanted you with a pureblood witch, thus Ginny and now Luna."

He was trembling but had to ask. "How do we know this is real?"

She calmly replied. "I'll brew a purgative to clean out our systems as soon as we are in a place I can. I'll tell you right now that I've loved you for years."

He remembered precisely when it had happened. Ginny had been just a friend until the moment he saw her and the monster in his chest and he wanted her all to himself. "The monster in my chest?"

She nodded, her head still resting against his shoulder. "It could feel like that. Mine was more of a longing. I desperately wanted him to tell me something, anything, nice about myself. Maybe it affected me differently because I was already in love with you. Maybe it made me trust you less. Thus I kept belittling and complaining about your ideas. I really hope so but I can't just blame it for my actions. I was terrible towards you last year."

She was crying onto his shoulder now. He pulled her tighter and used his left hand to brush her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He couldn't really look at her the way they were laying. "Hermione, if there is one thing, just one thing, that I believe in, it's you."

She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes were puffy red. All he saw was the brilliance and dedication clearly shining in her eyes. She didn't speak but seemed to be looking for something in his eyes. He tried to open himself to her as he returned her stare.

"If you told me I had to take that time turner and go back and push Sirius through the veil with my own hands. I would, simply because I know you wouldn't tell me something like that unless it was critical."

She shook her head. "I would-"

He covered her lips with his fingers, cutting her off. "Don't tell me you wouldn't. You and I both know we will do things we don't want to during this war. The only line I won't cross is you. I will not hurt you and I will protect you with my life." Only then did he take his fingers away from her lips.

She licked her lips, blinked away a tear and gave him a slight nod. Then she was kissing him hard. She was on top of him, struggling with his belt. He tried to help her but she growled and sat up. He saw her wand flash and their clothes shifted three feet to the right. He watched, fascinated, as they crumpled into a pile on the floor. He looked back at her and the words he wanted to say wouldn't come out. She was gorgeous. The time turner swung between her perfect breasts, he reached up and caressed them. She moaned and grabbed her long hair to twist it up on the back of her head then jabbed her wand into it, holding it in place.

"Handy that." Meaning of course the spell she had used and the way of keeping her hair out of the way.

She growled at him, "Shut up and shag me!"

He squeezed her breasts and answered, "Yes ma'am." Then he did as he was told.

*

They knocked on Luna's door promptly at 6pm. He heard her say, "coming" then a few moments later the locks were undone and he saw Luna open the door. She said, "Ready for dinner?" Hermione nodded yes and Luna flipped the light off and pocketing her key stepped into the hall and pulled the door closed. "Where to?"

Harry said, "Let's go to the pub across the street. They had a good menu."

Luna answered brightly, "Sure," and she skipped down the hall to the elevator where she pushed a button and looked back at them raising an eyebrow in question.

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged at his questioning look and started walking after Luna.

Dinner was full of small talk and Harry learned that Luna's mother had gone to school with his parents. She also whispered that her mother had been a potions mistress, before her death. By 7:30 they were in Harry and Hermione's room with locking and privacy charms erected.

Hermione got right to the point. "Yes or no, remember you're still under that oath to me."

Luna sat in one of the chairs and had kicked off her shoes. She looked nervously at Harry while twisting a stray lock of hair. He recognized a longing in her eyes that he had often seen in the mirror. Luna looked at Hermione. "Yes, though I don't think anyone but you could do as you ask. I will try."

Hermione looked relieved. He debated saying anything about this but decided he trusted Hermione and that kept him silent.

Luna pulled out her wand. "Would you like me to take another oath now?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. "No. You would be dead if that had been a lie."

Luna nodded and put her wand back into her pocket.

"I wish we had a Pensieve."

Hermione flipped her hair behind her ears, "We could ask McGonagall if we could borrow Dumbledore's"

Luna's asked, "What do you need to see?"

Harry pushed his glasses up and looked over at her, "No I need to show the two of you things, lots of things. I just realized I have two of the smartest witches in the world to help me figure out what I need to do to kill Voldemort."

Hermione added, "Remember that prophecy from when we went after Sirius? Harry has heard it from Dumbledore. One of the lines says that he will have the power the dark lord knows not. Dumbledore seems, sorry, seemed to think that power was his capacity to love."

Harry chuckled, "Pity, it looks like we can rule out sex. Bloke would be dead several days ago already."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and gave him that wicked smile, "We'll keep trying."

He grinned back at her but then looked at Luna and dropped his smile.

Luna turned decidedly pink at that comment but remained quiet.

Harry continued, "Well anyway the thought I had was this. If I can share my memories with the two of you about everything I learned about Tom Riddle, Horcruxes, and each of our encounters. Maybe, just maybe something will occur to one of you to help me kill him. I keep running around in circles in my head and I don't think the answer is in here." He tapped his temple.

Luna sat forward in the chair, "We could do something like that with Legimancy. I know just enough to get into someone's head and look for something specific, so long as they are not trying to block me."

Hermione said, "Well, I think that's a good place to start. I need to write a letter to my parents for Dobby to deliver. I think you should try to read some of his memories. That will serve several purposes. It will probably be faster than us trying to tell you everything from scratch."

Luna shook her head, "I'll have to cast _Legilimens,_ and I'm under age until October. Maybe we could go somewhere they wouldn't notice, like a wizard house."

Harry and Hermione both said, "Grimmauld."

Luna offered, "What about Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, "We do need to go there and do some searching. Let's ask McGonagall if we can move into the Room of Requirement for a week or two."

Hermione stood, slipped her shoes on and went to her trunk, she put the Occlumency tome inside and shoved it closed then shrunk it. Harry had slipped from the bed and closed his trunk. She shrunk his as well. "Well, let's go get your trunk Luna; I'll side along you then Harry to Hogsmeade. Should I go check us out of the hotel or keep the rooms?"

Luna slipped her shoes on from under the chair.

Harry said, "Keep them; we could apparate back here if we need to leave the school."

She nodded and followed Luna to the door.

A quick _Alohmora_ from Hermione and they were out the door. Harry picked up the two shrunken chests and put them into the backpack. He wasn't sure if he should wait for them to come back or follow them. Before he could make up his mind; Hermione apparated into the room.

She asked, "Ready to go?"

He decided to tell Hermione how he was feeling about Luna while they were alone. "Um, just a minute. I want to talk to you about Luna."

Hermione looked at him sharply, "Go on."

He sighed, "Well I think its fine hugging her and such. I think she can certainly help us with Occlumency and maybe some other things."

Hermione stepped closer to him and put her arm around him, "But you don't want to have sex with her."

He nodded, "You mean too much to me to risk hurting you. I find her very similar, in many ways, to you, but no, I don't want to and I think I know your plan. I don't agree with it but this just doesn't feel right. What should we do?"

Surprisingly she looked relieved then she said, "We'll tell her the truth Harry. If we start lying to her, she will lie to us. I believe that she is only trying to help. Besides, you're mine!"

He smiled broadly at her, "I love it when you say that."

"Good, I'll do it more often then. You got the trunks?"

"Yes."

She moved her arm to his waist. Apparition took concentration so he dared not distract her with a kiss no matter how much he wanted to. He was greatly relieved that Hermione was not going to force him into anything with Luna. He really didn't think that with Hermione around it would be possible. Maybe that's what their agreement meant? Was Luna just supposed to hang around to keep him going if Hermione died? He vowed then and there to begin training in earnest for all possibilities; Occlumency, physical fitness and dueling practice. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the now familiar squeeze and they were standing on the dark train platform in Hogsmeade. Luna was waiting on one of the benches. She stood when they arrived.

Harry started walking towards the gates of the castle, "So how do we get in?"

Hermione strode along with him and said, "Dobby!"

The little elf appeared beside them and started walking along with them towards the castle. "You called Mistress?"

"We're going to go talk to McGonagall and stay at the school for a little while. Can you tell her we're coming and let us into the grounds?"

Dobby nodded vigorously, "Yes Mistress." He popped away.

"Like that Harry."

He sighed dramatically, "It must be nice to have such a big brain."

She said in a very playful tone, "Git!"

He cringed, "Oy, not that. C'mon Granger is that the best you got?"

She laughed and shoved his shoulder. He stumbled dramatically but kept walking. She said, "That's Potter to you mister!"

He twisted to face her and gave her a sloppy salute, "Yes Ma'am!"

They kept a lite banter up for the rest of the twenty minutes it took to get to the gate. He was in a rather giddy mood by the time they got there. Dobby was standing there with two other elves, they were dressed in Hogwarts uniforms. When the elves saw them they touched the gates which swung open.

Harry said, "Thank you," as he walked through the gates. The two uniformed elves bowed slightly but remained silent. His mood changed dramatically as he walked through the gates and the walk to the front doors of the castle was in silence. The funeral was still very raw in his mind though he himself had proposed pretty convincingly that Dumbledore was still alive somewhere.

They reached the main doors and again Dobby was waiting, this time with Headmistress McGonagall. She greeted them as they came up the stairs. "Welcome, Harry, Hermione, and Miss Lovegood is that you?"

Harry jumped when she mentioned Luna; he had completely forgotten she was with them.

Luna answered smoothly, with no hint of her usual tone, "Yes Headmistress. I'm helping Harry."

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully, "Let's go talk in Firenze's classroom."

Harry said, "Sure," and headed inside towards the classroom.

When the four of them were seated in the pleasant forest, and Dobby had provided chilled pumpkin juice for everyone, Hermione spoke up. "We're on a mission from Dumbledore. Harry started it last year with him and we, along with Ron, Bill, and Fleur, are trying to finish it. Harry is going to tell you some secrets, we don't know if Dumbledore shared any of this with you but he and I decided you need to be brought up to speed on it."

Harry cleared his throat and pulled Slytherin's locket from his pocket. He held the locket up by its chain and said, "Horcruxes." He let the locket drop onto the grass. "Tom Riddle made six of them. Dumbledore destroyed one last year; that cracked ring he was wearing on his dead arm for a while. I destroyed one in second year; the diary of Tom Riddle. The night Dumbledore was killed he and I had gone to retrieve this one, unfortunately this one had been replaced with a fake one. Hermione and I found. Sorry; Dobby found this one for us today at Grimmauld Place. Dobby also informed me that there are two more here inside Hogwarts, one in the Ravenclaw common room and one in the trophy room. I have Bill searching Riddle manor for Helga's chalice."

He had ignored the shocked and stunned expression on Minerva's face as he forged through the full tale. She recovered slowly then said, "That's why he didn't die."

Harry nodded. "We need to stay here for a few days, maybe a week."

Minerva nodded so Harry kept going. "Professor Dumbledore had a pensieve and some stored memories about Tom Riddle. I need access to them. We will live in the Room of Requirement while here and will not take them off the grounds."

Hermione asked, "Are you alright Ma'am?"

Minerva looked at Hermione and shook her head, "This will take some time to absorb. I think I have it all though. Six Horcruxes in total, two have been destroyed, two still in the castle, one missing and one here. It was not even believed possible to create more than a single Horcrux. What are your plans while here?"

Again Hermione answered her favorite professor's question. "First we are going to search through Harry's memories about Tom Riddle and all of his encounters. Luna will be helping Harry and I learn Occlumency and the basics of Legimancy." She pointed at the locket in the grass, "We need to find out how to actually destroy one of those things. I am hoping to find something in the Room of Requirement, as that information will be one of the requirements of its summoning. I figure we will be here a fortnight or so."

The conversation with her favorite student seemed to have restored her ability to think. She stood up and said, "An unusual situation we find ourselves in. We have only three teachers here currently, Filius, myself, and Septima. I will have Dobby find Filius and we shall retrieve the other Horcruxes within the castle then join you at the Room of Requirement."

Harry stood and said, "Thank you for not trying to tell us we should go enjoy our summer."

"Mr. Potter those days have long passed. I have been attempting to get Albus to change things here for the last three years. There will be some serious reforms enacted by the governors before the next term begins. We have already had two meetings about re-structuring the entire school. I will fill you in over your stay here."

Hermione stepped closer to McGonagall, "May I-"

McGonagall held up her hand to stop Hermione, "I have presented your list of changes and currently all of them are still on the table Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled broadly and said, "Thank you. Please keep me informed; I could be present at one of your meetings to help answer questions if you like."

"I will see if that can be managed. Now go, I will rejoin you all soon." She shooed them towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 8**

The three of them began climbing the nearest stairs towards the seventh floor. Harry reached over and took Hermione's left hand, their fingers intertwined. He felt hungry again though it had only been two hours since dinner.

They finally reached the hallway and Hermione said, "Let me summon it to start with. I have been thinking about what we need a bit." Harry gave her hand a brief squeeze which she returned before slipping her hand free.

Harry and Luna stepped next to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy while Hermione began pacing. A moment later the door appeared and she went and opened it. She walked inside; Harry went through on her heels. The room was relatively small with four doors leading from it. Hermione was ignoring everything else to stride across the room to a bookshelf with about thirty books on it. This room looked like a comfortable meeting or study room. There were several tables with comfortable looking chairs and two sofa's along the walls. A small fireplace burned welcomingly in the corner near the books. The other rooms would be bedrooms and he really wasn't sure what else actually.

He was jerked from his thoughts by Luna speaking softly to him. "You are mad at me for some reason Harry."

Damn he had forgotten her again. "Sorry Luna. No I am not mad at you. I- um- let's go sit and talk over there." He pointed at a small sofa away from where Hermione was looking through the books.

She didn't say anything but went with him to the sofa.

Tell the truth Hermione had said. So he let it come out. "I don't want. No, skip that. I don't believe it is necessary, for us to have sex together. It could hurt my relationship with Hermione. I'm not willing to risk hurting her. I love her too much to ever do that." She didn't even blink when he said that so he continued. "I am not mad at you nor did you do anything I have been offended by. I think Dumbledore was wrong to push you into this situation. I think you can help and am comfortable with you here."

She finally blinked and looked down at her hands. It took a minute but when she looked back to his eyes, unshed tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "She is a very lucky witch you know." She rubbed her eyes clear, "I have no idea what my place is with the two of you. I want to help. I can help with some things we know. And I will work as hard as I can to help you find a way to win."

His heart went out to her again; she seemed like a slightly younger Hermione: smart, loving, and loyal. He gently and affectionately pulled her into a hug; she gave him a painfully hard hug in reply. As he held her, he felt her crying on his shoulder. He looked at Hermione; she had stood and started towards them. Harry shook his head once and Hermione made a detour to see what was behind the four doors in the room.

When she had quieted he said, "Look, Luna. I honestly like you quite a lot. I respect you and feel you will be an important addition to our team. This is as far as I want to take our relationship, though. Hugging and crying are perfectly acceptable."

She nodded, her face buried in his shirt. A little later she sniffed and pulled back from him. "If I had not been hiding behind Loony; do you think it would have been different for us?"

"Maybe, though I doubt it. Hermione feels like a part of me. Now that I know that feeling is, love, I realize it's been there for a long time. I just didn't understand what it was."

She sat back and dropped her arms to her lap, "Thanks for being honest with me. I'm not trying to come between you guys, but I am serious about Hermione's oath."

"I think I have sussed that out and I have no intention of ever letting anything happen to her to cause you to fulfill your side of it."

She smiled at him, "I would expect nothing less from you. I will also do everything I can to make sure we all survive this and as soon as I understand the whole picture I'll work on possibilities that you and Hermione would not come up with. I will not allow you to send me away. When Voldemort is gone we can go our separate ways or not, as we then choose."

"Ok Luna, I can accept that."

Hermione came from the fourth door, nearest them and joined them. "Have we reached a stable group dynamic yet?"

Harry looked at her, confused.

Luna laughed, "Nearing stability though not quite there yet. Which of these is my room?"

Hermione pointed at the one she had just looked inside then moved sequentially around the room. "Yours with in suite facilities, common facilities for guests, exercise room, our bedroom also with in suite facilities."

Luna stood, "I'm going to unpack in my room and take a quick shower. I'll be back out shortly."

After she had left Harry said, "I am thinking we need to go check out of the hotel. We may be here until my birthday."

Hermione said, "Quite possible. We have them for several more days and need to check out of Luna's room tomorrow."

"We should go do that tomorrow. I'm going to go expand the trunks in our room. You want to settle down and write that letter to your parents? Remember Dobby said it might take him a while to find them."

"Yes, I'll do that now, thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime love, anytime."

She went and sat at one of the smaller tables that had quills, ink, and parchment standing ready.

He went into the room on the far left of the door back to the seventh floor corridor. It wasn't a large room; the bed was a four poster slightly larger than the one in his dorm. He grinned; they wouldn't have room to sprawl on that. There was an open spot to either side of the bed, just big enough for an open trunk so he put one on either side and expanded them. He pulled the Occlumency tome from Hermione's trunk and went back into the main room. Hermione was writing furiously away so he sat on the couch near the fireplace and found his page in the tome.

He finished chapter four and had just started chapter five when he heard Hermione stop writing. She called for Dobby a moment later. Harry looked up.

Dobby appeared next to Hermione. "You called, Mistress?"

"Yes Dobby, sorry it took me so long but I finally found time to write that letter to my parents. Can you take this to them please? I know you said it would take you a while to find them but it is very important."

Dobby nodded vigorously and several of his hats fell off. He scooped them up and said, "Dobby knows where they are Mistress, he went and found them lastnight for you."

Hermione gave the excited elf a quick hug. "You just earned a bonus. Thank you for putting in extra work for me."

Dobby blushed furiously but Harry noticed he didn't complain about getting paid more.

Hermione continued, "Here is the letter, you need to stay out of sight of anyone but them please and wait for their reply please."

"Yes Mistress." He took the folded letter in both hands and vanished.

Someone knocked on the door; Harry put the tome on the nearest table and went to open it. Luna rushed out of her room, she had dressed in a long thick peach nightgown. Her feet were bare and her hair was still wet but, she had her wand in hand and a serious expression on her face. Hermione stood and also drew her wand. He waited for her nod before he opened the door. Standing at the threshold were the professors, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick. The biggest surprise was that Minerva was carrying the sorting hat and it's stool. Behind Flitwick hovered a large trunk, just like Harry imagined pirates would use.

The hat said, "We need to talk Potter, all of us."

Minerva asked, "May we come inside?"

Harry stepped back and motioned them in.

McGonagall placed the hat's stool next to the largest table then placed the hat upon it. She then sat beside it in a chair. Professor Flitwick gestured with his wand as he walked inside and the trunk flew open its contents spewing out. Godric's sword, Dumbledore's pensieve, Tom Riddle's plaque of special service rendered to the school, a large brooch, and a wooden rack containing a bunch of stopped glass vials with swirling smoke inside. Harry held his breath as all of the precious objects, several very fragile, came to rest in an orderly fashion on the table. He let out his breath finally. Hermione had moved to sit opposite the sorting hat. Professor Flitwick sat in the chair beside McGonagall and a flick of his wand brought the chair up so he sat at the correct height to the table. Luna sat opposite her head of house, she began running her wand through her hair and it rapidly dried. Harry closed the door and walked around the table to sit between Hermione and Luna, opposite McGonagall.

The Sorting hat said, "I've been waiting for you Potters to arrive, good thing you brought Lovegood as well."

Professor McGonagall looked sharply at the hat and asked, "Potters?"

Professor Flitwick let out a surprised squeak.

The hat continued, "Come, come. I'm a thinking cap which can read thoughts in your noggins. They are wed in all but the material trappings. Hmm – Lovegood, an interesting addition, your brain is a little foggy from here but I can see it's stuffed with lots of fluff. You have done well with your choice of Ravenclaw."

McGonagall said, "But-"

She was cut off by the Sorting hat again, "But you're not used to me spouting my thoughts so freely. Now is not the time for secrets. As I have said for the last two years in my song, we must work together. No Mrs. Potter, I am not a Horcrux of Godric. I am as close as could be managed though. Godric would never have committed the cold blooded murder required to create one. Not that he wouldn't kill, he killed many, all were in battle though, with his or anothers' life on the line. I hold many secrets and a good few more objects. Sorry Mr. Potter for dropping the sword on your noggin down in the chamber but you asked for help and it seemed the appropriate thing to do. Yes Miss. Lovegood, I am like the portraits now in abundance around the school I hold all of Godric's memories and his personality, along with the added ability to reach into minds. Since you all seem to be getting a bit upset by my answering your questions before they are asked I shall be quiet until addressed."

Hermione leaned forward and asked, "Do you know-"

"No Mrs. Potter, I do not know how to destroy a Horcrux. Such was never in Godric's head and I have not since read it from the surface thoughts of anyone within my range."

Hermione sat back in her chair and glanced longingly at the bookshelf behind her.

Harry put his hands on the table and sat forward, "Professor Flitwick, What do you know of all this so far?"

Flitwick had been studying the hat with a very curious expression on his face. He jerked his attention back to Harry. "That you are trying to destroy Voldemort for good this time and I assume these Horcruxes belong to him. I would like to assist in the conflict ahead."

Harry asked, "Were you really a dueling champion as Lockhart said?"

Flitwick nodded, "Yes, when I was younger. I held the International Grand Champions wand for twenty years before I retired and came to teach here."

Luna added, "Undefeated in 265 professional duels. 6 defeats, 93 wins, and 1 draw in his amateur years."

Flitwick blushed at the praise but confirmed, "Yes, I believe those are the correct statistics."

Harry looked at the diminutive professor with new respect, "That sounds like information and training we all could benefit from. I have to reach Voldemort to fight him and those with me I want to keep alive."

Flitwick looked back at him sadly, "I can no longer move as I once did while younger. I can instruct you, and those you choose to include, in the techniques involved."

Harry and Hermione said as one, "Thanks professor."

Minerva said, "So you must destroy these and then reach Tom Riddle to finish him off."

Hermione nodded, "Correct. Once we also figure out how Harry is going to actually kill him. Dumbledore seemed to be convinced that it was somehow related to his ability to love." She paused for a breath. "I am now the focus of that love and I can tell you it is an almost physical thing. When he thinks about me, I feel my heart swell in reply." She grew silent as Harry met her eyes. They were locked together, oblivious to those around them. Finally she looked away and said, "Sorry, my point is that there may be some magical force there that, if we learn how to, can be directed to do that."

Luna was the first to recover after that statement, "Like a killing thought?"

Hermione shrugged, "I hadn't gotten that far in my speculation really."

Harry tapped his scar and said, "I do have this, a link to him. Maybe I could use it to attack him. He has used it to send me visions and when he gets excited I sometimes see through his eyes. Like when I saw Arthur attacked by Nagini."

Professor Flitwick stood in his chair. "Would you like to see a demonstration of my dueling technique?"

Harry nodded vigorously but caught an alarmed look from Hermione. That made him think for a moment before replying. Why had the professor suddenly changed the topic? "Certainly, Hermione said one of these doors was an exercise room, we could do it in there."

He was not the only one who caught the disappointment when Hermione said, "Left middle, the right one is the loo." He saw Luna look at Flitwick with some anger though she remained silent.

They all stood and walked into the exercise room. It was a large room, about the same size as the great hall. A large padded area was in front of them, off to the left was a long rectangular swimming pool, to the right was a collection of free weights and across the back of the room were many exercise machines. Harry stepped to the side, pulling Hermione with him. "Wow, I think this will do just fine dear."

She giggled. When had Hermione learned to giggle? Merlin he liked it though.

She said, "You won't be telling me that after our first two days of exercise."

Just then Flitwick walked in, "Oh my, an excellent room." He started walking out into the center of the large mat. "Harry, Hermione and Luna come out here. Minerva has seen me duel before."

Harry looked at Luna; he was her head of house. But if she knew anything she wasn't giving away any hints.

He shrugged and walked after the small man. They stopped in a loose line about three paces away from him. "When I dueled professionally, from '43 – '63, There were very few formal rules; the main one being not to kill or permanently maim your opponent. Otherwise everything was on the table. This is what I am about to demonstrate. Wands out!"

Harry whipped his wand free and pointed it at him, Hermione and Luna did the same, all three went into a crouched position. Flitwick grinned and vanished, Harry threw a stunner at the place he had been in case he had gone invisible. Then he heard a very light pop behind them, Luna had begun to spin to look behind them but she suddenly stiffened and fell to the floor. Harry dove to the ground and twisted around but he could only see McGonagall standing by the door with the Sorting hat on its stool beside her. He sat up and spun. He saw Flitwick apparate behind Hermione and immediately cast another stunner towards him, it was wide of its mark though. He saw Flitwick grin and felt his glasses fly from his face. He heard Hermione cast _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ and then felt her fall to the floor, stunned or petrified. He dropped his wand and put his hand on her. "I yield; I'm useless without my glasses."

He felt his glasses land gently in his hand and quickly put them on. To his great relief Hermione and Luna were stirring from where they lay on the matt. He retrieved his wand and helped the girls stand. Flitwick was standing several feet away, "I retired because they enacted reforms, as they called them, to make the duels more challenging. Stunners only and you had to verbalize your casting, oh and no apparition allowed."

Hermione looked very confused, "But you can't apparate in Hogwarts."

Flitwick looked at her as though he knew a secret she did not, "We are not within Hogwarts currently though are we? The Room of Requirement is not subject to the restrictions on the rest of the school. Only if the room was summoned with that restriction specified in place would it apply. Now mind you we cannot apparate from here to Hogsmeade but within the room certainly." The professor began pacing and spoke passionately, "First rule of a duel is: Know your environment and the restrictions it places upon you. Second, never verbalize your casting and cast spells as rapidly as possible. Third, keep moving, either through apparation or dodging. You did well there Mr. Potter until I handicapped you. Now Harry, tell me why did you not _Accio_ your glasses back to you? They were hovering a few meters above your head and I was distracted by Hermione's well timed _Petrificus_ _Totalus_. You had nearly thirty seconds to retrieve your glasses while I reflected the spell back upon her to act."

He shrugged, "I didn't think of it. I had never thought that they were a weakness that could be exploited in a duel."

"You must know all of your own weaknesses so that you will not present them as opportunities to your opponents. You must either have another pair of glasses on your person or use a sticking charm to prevent them from coming off of your head. They should also be protected from being broken or covered with darkness; a simple _Impervious_ would do the trick. I will give you something to practice which will help with your speed of casting spells. It's a little rhyme I learned ages ago. She sells seashells by the seashore. What you need to do is speak it in your head as fast and as clearly as possible. When you can do it flawlessly, you will have greatly improved your casting speed. Again it's she sells seashells by the seashore. Once you have that down try _Winguardium_ _Leviosa_ and levitating a row of six objects as quickly as you can, silently of course. When you can do them all in fewer than six seconds, I will duel you again."

Minerva said, "We will expect you all down for breakfast at the staff table in the morning." She picked up the sorting hat and its stool. Professor Flitwick saluted them with his wand before walking towards the door.

Dobby appeared in front of Hermione and handed her a letter. The professors stopped and turned around. Hermione said, "Thank you Dobby." Then she opened the letter, something fell out. She snatched it from the ground and held it up. It was a diamond ring.

Harry said, "Um, Hermione what's that?"

She looked at him, "My mother's ring." She slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand and stood. "We're official now Harry, kiss me."

He grinned and did as he was told. The kiss was searing in its intensity. He felt himself losing his ability to think of anything but how much he wanted to do this forever with the incredible woman in his arms. She responded in kind and had they been alone their clothes would quickly have vanished. As it was they both remained vaguely aware of others within the room and they pulled back at the brink.

They pulled back, forehead to forehead, breathing heavily, arms about one another's necks. She was having as hard a time as he was. Gods he wanted to tear her clothes off but others were in the room.

Among her desperate gasps for air she moaned a single word, "bed."

He nodded, his forehead still resting against hers and gave her a kiss full of promises. He became aware of the total silence in the room. Had the others left? How long had they been lost in their passion? He moved his arms down to her waist, she echoed his motion and they were hugging with that same intensity. She patted his back; he heard the rustling of the letter from her parents still clutched in her hand. He pulled away enough for them to slip side by side, facing the door.

Luna had her back turned to them, her head bowed.

Professor Flitwick was sitting on the floor near the door with his jaw hanging open.

Headmistress McGonagall had taken a dozen steps closer to them, but seemed frozen, she held the Sorting Hat from its peak.

The silence was finally broken by the hat, "Godric's ghost! I could feel that and I have no soul!"

Luna strode from the room, they heard another door closing. He, no they would have to talk about this later.

Flitwick leapt to his feet, "I'll go talk to her."

McGonagall's jaw worked silently for a moment, "Whom is the letter from and what does it say?"

Hermione said, "I wrote my parents earlier, this is their reply. I told them Harry and I wanted to get married." She held up the ring for the Headmistress to see. "This was their reply. It was my great grandmothers and has been handed down now four generations."

He gave her waist a gentle squeeze and she replied by dropping her right hand from around his waist and slipping it into the rear pocket of his jeans. He didn't think he could manage such a maneuver so kept his hand where it was.

Harry decided he had waited long enough, "Excuse us; we'll see you at breakfast." She nodded slowly and he started walking, Hermione in step with him towards the door. They made no pretense, nor tried to hide their intent and strode straight into their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, they began taking their own clothes off as fast as they could. Harry had no illusions about his ability to remove her clothes. Yes he knew how to unclasp a bra now but didn't want to put that to the test just yet.

He stumbled as he tried to pull his pants off while his shoes were still on his feet. He caught himself on one of the posts of the bed and got the damned shoe off. Hermione was nearly naked; she was removing her bra with expert hands. His erection was trying to tear a hole in his shorts to get loose. Hermione had her back to him but he saw the crotch of her knickers were wet as she pulled them down. Damn he had stopped to watch her and now she was turning around, naked. He still had his shorts on and pants twisted around his ankles.

She scolded him with that wicked smile on her face, "Slow Harry, slow. Hurry up I want an hour of us."

He had been doubly stunned seeing her naked. In a hotel room in muggle London was one thing, in Hogwarts it brought a whole new set of emotions into play. This was what he was fighting for: Playful, naked, horny Hermione…

Oh yes! Tom who?

He managed to tear his eyes from Hermione as she stood there, shoulder and hips cocked at an odd but very appealing angle. Ah, he had forgotten the other shoe; that was the problem. He knelt and got rid of the offending garment. His pants and shorts quickly followed. Hermione was standing inches from him when he looked up from taking them off. His head came up between her perky gorgeous breasts, his nose brushed against the time turner. Her hands were already on his shoulders and she shoved him backwards onto the bed. He fell onto it and scrambled the rest of the way up as she crawled over him. His eyes kept flickering between her dangling breasts and her mouth, she was doing interesting things with her lips and he wanted them sealed to his. The time turner dragged along his thigh and made him shiver.

She paused and dipped her chest and slowly moved it from side to side; brushing her breasts against his erection. He couldn't believe her. Damn he loved this woman's brain… the things she thought of doing!

She grinned that wicked grin and finally crawled close enough so he could get his mouth onto hers. She pressed him down until his head was on the bed. Their tongues dueled for supremacy, equally matched in their desire. She was still moving and he felt her exquisite, warm wetness against the tip of his erection. She wriggled around, trying to get him inside her without using her hands. He started to reach down between them to help with the aiming, but she grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers before pressing his hands back against the blankets. She was holding herself up by holding him down. Their mouths unsealed for a moment as she lifted herself up further, so that she could place the tip of his organ at her entrance. She paused briefly and then slowly slid down onto him.

He lay back and felt her body envelope that most sensitive part of him. She was learning as he was, just how to match their bodies together. She noticed him watching her and dropped to place a nipple into his mouth. He started flicking and sucking her as he had done with her tongue. It seemed to be ok because she moaned and finally impaled herself on him; burying his organ all the way inside of her.

*

Luna had just made it into her room when there was a knock on the door and she heard Filius ask, "May I come in, Miss Lovegood?"

She opened the door and he walked inside, she closed it behind him to cutoff anything they might be doing out there.

"Sorry sir, I'm not good company just now."

He gestured vaguely with his hand, "Pish, posh. You will someday find one you feel just as strongly for. Do not begrudge them happiness. You know much of what they have gone through to find one another. Allow them their time together."

She sighed and sat on her bed. "I just wish it was me." She would have to tell him what had happened. "I told them I had the vision as you said. Hermione made me swear." She stopped herself, "Are you sure Trelawney used those words?"

The professor nodded, "I heard it from Albus myself. _He whom was marked as the Dark Lords equal will fall if he stands alone. The brightest witch of the age and the child of the moon must be with him or he shall fall._" His small shoulders lifted and fell. "I do not see any other interpretation. She is certainly the brightest witch I have ever met. Your name alone indicates you are the second person described. Albus said we couldn't tell them it was Trelawney. Now what did you have to swear?"

Reluctantly she began, "First of all child of the moon could be a werewolf, Hermione pointed that out immediately. I believe this prophecy is false. Regardless I am committed to helping them but if she is killed in this I have to give Harry a reason to live and continue."

The little professor sat down hard on the chair nearest the bed. "Oh, my, my. We didn't think of this, dear. I was sure that if you made your offer they would turn you down graciously and you could help them in other ways we discussed then you would be free to pursue Ronald as you wished."

"Harry was very nice about it. He wasn't comfortable with the idea though. Hermione though, she looked at the offer as, well as insurance I would have to say. She put the odds of them both surviving at only 56% with herself having a lower chance of surviving than he did."

Flitwick nodded, "She is probably correct. I would not wager against her Arithmancy."

So I have taken an oath on my life to never lie to Hermione and while under that I agreed with her conditions. Should Hermione die I must take her place as his mate so he will have a reason to live and defeat Tom Riddle. She made me, even as she sees herself, a sacrifice to the good of the world."

He was quiet for several minutes before he asked, "What did she say would happen if you did not?"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks. He hadn't mentioned anything about her getting out of the oath. There was no way out unless Hermione let her out her life was bound to theirs until this was over. "That he would tear the world apart if his heart died with her. He wouldn't care anymore if Tom Riddle died."

Again was quiet, analyzing and thinking, eventually he nodded, "She certainly knows him better than any. Now I can see her thoughts in this. I wish we had thought of this before. Not that I see anything we could have done differently, dear."

He didn't understand yet, "I have seen how they work now, much closer than I did at the DoM. She is his anchor to the side of light; the one person whom he trusts with his soul. He will not let anyone or anything come between them. And she, oh professor, she is so incredibly brave, loyal, and smart. She was willing to share him to insure he would keep going if she died. I do not believe my chances are good at this point; they should improve over time as we get more comfortable together."

"Then we shall have to think even harder to keep her alive as well. Your oath will make you reveal the entire truth to them. I suggest you do it soon. I will tell them that Albus and I put you into this situation as well." He apparated onto the bed and patted her on the shoulder. "You have helped immensely, Luna. Do not dismiss your own courage, loyalty, or intelligence. What you are doing is commendable. I hope my demonstration and the lessons to follow will help with their survival. We will try to ensure that she lives to release you from that oath, my dear.

"I have already told them the truth in all things. Hermione knows that you and the Headmaster sent me to Harry and why. She will have told him." She shrugged, "with the oath I took she can trust me. If there is any question as to where my loyalties lie, I am on their side."

Flitwick paused to look at her before saying, "She will bind you to a secrecy oath next. Don't fight it we have nothing left to hide now that Albus is gone."

"Yes, I will offer to take that oath before she requires it. I wish I had listened to my conscience and done what I thought was right from the start. Instead, Dumbledore has forced me into this." She shrugged.

He pulled a watch from a pocket of his robe, "Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you or them. Sorry Luna, I was trusting Albus knew best but it looks like he didn't know half of it."

She gave him a lopsided grin, "Nope, not half."

Flitwick apparated from atop her bed to the door and walked silently outside.

When he was gone she looked up at the ceiling and said, "Mum, I've really messed this one up. Help me be strong and do what is right; not what is easy."

*

Bill knocked on the bathroom door, "Hurry up Ron. I need to talk to Gin before dinner."

He heard Ron mutter something then, "… be right out."

He walked to the living room of his flat. Fleur was waiting anxiously by the fireplace. She wouldn't look anxious to others but he knew her expressions quite well. She gave him that smile that made him feel braver as he walked to her. He pulled her into his arms, careful not to muss her dress or hair, much. "Sorry love, I have to do this alone, just me and Gin. She doesn't trust you yet."

She made a sound, kind of half a laugh and half sob, "She ates me."

He made no pretense to dispute his bride. Instead he offered what hope he could. "Hopefully I am right and she should be much better tonight, if she lets me do it."

The bathroom door opened. Finally, Ron took more time in there than he did!

Ron's attitude seemed to be changing though. He had a responsibility now, learning curse breaking was not easy and he only had a week to give him the basics. Ron came into the living room and said, "You're going to tell Ginny about Harry and Hermione aren't you?"

Bill shrugged, "If littlest big brother can't do it then biggest big brother has to." He had made it a point to say it jokingly but Ron took it like he had hoped, seriously. He dropped his smile and hit Ron with the real truth. "I think she still has a remnant of Voldemort in her Ron. If she lets me, I can help her get rid of it. Maybe that's why she is so obsessed with Harry."

Clearly Ron hadn't thought of that. He was stunned; maybe shocked was the better word. He didn't have the experience with Horcruxes that Bill did so that was to be expected. "C'mon bro, let's go. I know what to do to help her."

Ron shook himself back to them and nodded, "I'll run interference for you then, keep anyone else away while you talk to her."

Bill squeezed Fleur's waist, "Don't let mum and Fleur alone together. Stay with one of them bro. Mum still wants to argue about the wedding and I'm sick of it."

Ron joked, "Yea next we're going to be telling her Harry and Hermione are getting married."

Fleur said, "Do not fink it iz funny Ronald. Zis could appen."

That gave Ron a puzzled look. Bill said, "Go first, then Fleur, I'll come last."

Ron nodded and grabbed some floo powder, stepping into the fireplace he threw down the powder and said, "The Burrow."

When he was gone Fleur was twisting to give him a solid kiss on the mouth before she flooed away. He always worried at her accent on the floo. It seemed to know what she meant though as she hadn't gone astray yet.

Contemplating casting the dread soul splitting spell on his little sister it was with great trepidation that Bill took that step into the grate.

He landed with practiced ease on the hearth of the familiar home. He hadn't lived here for over seven years but it was still home in his head. Fleur was standing off to the side; she had just finished removing the soot from herself. Ginny was hugging Ron; mum was in the kitchen and called out greetings from there. Merlin Ginny was getting tall. He hugged his not so little sister and told her simply, "Get your broom, we need to talk."

She looked up at him curiously but said, "ok," and took off up the stairs.

When she was gone Bill told Fleur and Ron, "Wait," and strode into the kitchen, "Hi mum. How long till dinner?"

She laughed, "Hungry already? Well I don't suppose-"

He cut her off sharply, "You don't want to finish that statement mother. Fleur feeds me plenty. You must stop this. It won't change my mind, we're getting married mum. I'm 26 years old. Let me have a life!"

She looked shocked then stuttered a bit and turned her back on him. He saw her wiping her face then she said, "I just want my baby to be happy."

He put his hands on her shoulders, she flinched. "Fleur makes me happy. I make her happy. Trust us."

She slowly nodded and lowered her head. Bill slipped in front of her and gave her a comforting hug and received one of his mothers famous hugs in reply. "Can we be civil now mum?"

She nodded and stepped over to the stove.

He took a calming breath, "So how long till dinner is ready?"

"Bout an hour dear, go find something to do."

"Ok, Ron and Fleur will help set the table, I need to talk to Gin for a while." He didn't wait for a reply and strode back into the living room. Fleur stood just outside the kitchen; he wrapped his arm around her slim waist, she gave him a smile that warmed his soul as they walked silently to the front door. Ron was talking to Ginny on the front porch, each of them held a broom.

Fleur kissed his cheek, "good luck."

Thanks love." He walked out onto the porch, Fleur right behind him. "Let's go fly Gin."

Ron handed Bill his broom, Bill nodded and took off into the sky. He didn't look back until he was nearly to the forest. Gin was hot on his heels. She smiled back at him but he could read her confusion. He didn't meander around; he went straight to the spot by the stream he had taken her so many years ago. She had trusted him then, did she still?

He landed; they were a mile from home now, deep in the woods, closer to the Lovegood place than their own now. She came down near him and put her broom against the tree with his.

She crossed her arms on her chest, which emphasized that his baby sister was turning into a stunning woman. Fleur was only four years older than her. She said, "Ok, we're alone. What do you want?"

He sat casually on the fallen tree and patted the spot beside himself. She met his eyes, and silently came to sit as they had long ago. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder. After they had settled he said, "I know what happened in the Chamber of Secrets."

She recoiled and almost pulled away but he held her tightly. Finally she settled and said bitterly, "So? I was an idiot, listening to something I didn't know where its brain was."

He relaxed his hold a little on her but kept her pressed close, "Do you still hear him in your head?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes."

Damn he was right. He had stiffened at her answer so she knew he was shocked.

Tentatively she asked, "What does that mean Bill?"

He sighed, "It means dearest sister that you are not yet free of his soul." She gasped and shuddered; he hugged her a little harder; "There is a remnant within you still. It's had four years to grow inside you, influence you, and become a part of you."

She said in a very defeated tone, "So he's going to win."

He shook his head, "No. I can help you get rid of him, for good. It won't be fun. Actually it will hurt like hell. I know what to do though, if you'll let me."

She turned back to him, "Bill?"

He looked into her eyes; she had unshed tears threatening to fall, "Yes Gin?"

"Am I…. Am I going to die?"

"I won't lie to you. It's going to feel like it. We, that is you with my help, will have to tear it free from you. You will have to be adamant with it, it will fight you, it will offer you things, it will finally beg you. Then you'll win." He wiped her tears from her cheeks then gave her a strong hug, her arms went around him and she hugged him very hard. "If, you lose and the remnant wins." He choked and couldn't finish it.

She nodded into his chest. She let go and pulled away. He let her stand beside him. She pulled her wand out and handed it to him then surprisingly pulled a knife from a sheath strapped to her ankle and also handed it to him. She looked him straight in the eyes. "If I lose you'll have to kill me."

He pulled her into another hug. "If it comes to that it will be painless."

She stepped away. He stood and pocketed her wand and the thin sharp knife. "I hope she makes you happy."

"She does."

She gave him a wan smile and asked, "What do I do?"

"I'll make a bed for you to lie on then bind you so you can't run away or hurt yourself after this starts. Most of it will be in your head. When I cast the spell he's going to be damned mad. Tell him to leave, get out of your body. Then you and he will argue. When he comes out I'll destroy him and we can go have dinner. No matter what don't give in to any of his arguments, they are all lies. You must not believe him, trust me, I love you and will do everything I can to help you."

He pulled his wand out and transfigured some stray branches and leaves into a small bed with a wrought iron frame. She lay down and reached up to grasp two of the bars of the headboard and spread her feet apart. He gestured with his wand and tight leather straps wrapped about her wrists and ankles, securing them to the bars. He held another, thick piece of leather with a strap extending from either side.

She looked at him, total trust in her eyes. "Getting kinky bro."

He chuckled in spite of the dread in his gut. "This is to keep you from biting your tongue. Comfortable?"

She nodded, "ok let's do it."

He sat beside her on the bed and fit the gag in her mouth then tied it behind her head. "Kick his butt, sis."

She nodded, unable to speak now. He looked into her eyes and cast the spell he had never thought he would need to on her, "_Spiritus_ _Sicindo_."

She went rigid and twisted in her bonds, struggling to move. He tucked his wand into his lap and put his hands on her shoulders, "Send him out Gin, get rid of him!"

The struggle lasted almost five minutes before Ginny started screaming into her gag. This was going to be close; it had had four years to learn everything about her. All of her fears and desires it could use to convince her to allow it to stay. "He's wrong Gin. He's lying to you. Don't let him win." And at last, "Don't make me kill you, Gin!" Finally she stopped twisting and sighed, this was it, she had won or lost. He leapt back wand at the ready. The green mist floated up from the entire length of her body, it gathered a bit and rushed towards him. He cast, "_Exsequor_ _Spiritus_." The mist collected into a tight ball then ceased to exist.

He flicked his wands and the leather straps and gag holding his dear sister vanished, she didn't move though. He felt her neck for a pulse, yes she was alive! He cast a quick _enervate_ on her and she gasped. Twisting away from him onto her side she threw up. He transfigured a rock into a large cup and filled it with water from his wand. When she had emptied her stomach he held it in front of her. She drank a bit then spit it out. Finally she sat up and drained the glass.

She dropped the cup and threw herself onto him in a hug that made his bones creak, "Thank you, oh thank you."

He hugged her back, "Feel better, Sis?"

"Merlin, I feel like a new person. No more arguments with myself; no more Harry bloody Potter on the brain constantly."

He chuckled and she grinned back at him. "Good, then you won't try to kill Hermione will you?"

She looked at him astonished then said, "She finally told him?"

Bill nodded, "They're dating now. He looked very happy when I saw him yesterday."

She smiled brightly, "Good, he needs her."

He pulled her wand and knife from his pocket and handed them to her, "Ready to fly home?"

She nodded and stood up. Her legs seemed a bit shaky for a moment but she found her balance. She would sleep about twelve hours tonight he guessed. He transfigured the bed back into the branches and leaves then took his broom from her. "Bill?"

"Yes Gin?"

"I'm not mad at Fleur anymore either. I just wanted you to know I'm happy for you both."

He gave her a quick hug, "Thanks sis, if mum was as easy."

"Easy! You try what I just went through some time?"

He grew serious, "It was my first year in Egypt. Michael, my partner, knew what to do and it was right after the spirit possessed me. It was faster than what you just went through, but yes, I know some of what you had to do."

"Oh, I'll talk to mum. Ok?"

He said, "Thanks. Fleur and Ron know what I suspected. I need to tell Harry but I won't tell anyone else." He kicked off lazily into the evening sky.

She joined him and asked, "So I should be a bit grumpy for a few days so it doesn't seem like you cured me of possession from a Dark Lord?" He nodded and she thought for a while as they meandered through the woods. When they reached open grassland and the Burrow was in sight she asked, "Do you think mum will mind if Neville comes for dinner?"

He shrugged, "I don't care. Invite him, we'll set another place."

She smiled as she used to when they hung out, so many years ago, "Thanks Bill."

He answered her with a grin on his face, "It's what biggest brothers are for sis."

*

Luna sat in the small couch, facing their door. They would be coming out soon; it was nearly time for breakfast. She was having trouble concentrating on the horcrux book she had found on the shelf. Her sleep had been troubled last night, her dreams full of strange imagery that she could not interpret. What did a Snorkack with the face of Albus Dumbledore mean? The door opened, they came out, nearly side by side. When they saw her sitting there they stopped.

She put her book to the side. "I wish to swear an unbreakable vow to Harry. I think it will help you trust me." She slid from the table and knelt before Harry. "Hermione will you be the bonder?"

They shared a long look which she could not really interpret. Finally Hermione asked, "What do you wish to vow? I am satisfied with your current oath."

"I will never speak a word I know is false to either of you. I will never speak of your secrets to others. I will put your mission above all else."

Harry looked her in the eyes, he didn't know Legilimency yet, but she hid nothing. Finally he said, "It sounds a bit extreme really. Besides, I require no oath from my friends."

Hermione held her hand down to Luna, she took it and Hermione pulled her to her feet. She said, "Let's go have breakfast, Harry's starving."

Oh! She felt so much better Harry wasn't mad at her. Maybe this could work out after all? They started walking out and down seven flights of stairs. She got lost in her thoughts on the way. Well, it could only work if Hermione survived. She had no illusions that she could step into her shoes and fill all of his needs. Hermione was the complete package, the one woman who could meet him on equal footing at every level.

Luna fell far short on many levels. She knew she was smart, loyal and it would be easy for her give into the love she already felt for him. Again, Harry had shown just how lovable he was with his acceptance of her without a vow or oath. She was good at her spells and knew quite a few beyond her year. She could not out argue Harry or stop him when he was in a rage. Could she cast N.E.W.T. level charms? No, she still could not do the Protean charm as Hermione had in her fifth year.

They arrived at the Great Hall, the room was nearly empty. At the head table sat the three professors with three more spots set across from them. Luna switched places with Hermione as they walked the length of the hall so she was opposite Flitwick and Hermione was opposite Professor Vector. Harry was between them and would be opposite the Headmistress.

When they climbed the step to where the head table was Professor Vector said, "I hear congratulations are in order for my best student?"

Hermione sat and held her be-ringed hand across the table towards the Arithmancy Professor, "Yes. Harry and I are getting married on his birthday."

Luna took her own seat and returned Flitwick's smile. Then put her attention back on Vector, she was by far the youngest professor at the school but Luna did not know her actual age, under forty though, certainly. Damn she had missed Vector's reply but caught McGonagall's.

McGonagall spoke in a very friendly tone; apparently she had recovered from her shock of an hour earlier. "Why so soon? I'm not chiding you, it isn't my place. Hermione is not only of age but has her parent's consent. Harry will be of age and – Well I have seen how you two have grown together over the last six years."

Harry sat finally and said, "The war is the main reason why we are doing it so soon. Who knows if we'll survive?" Luna knew there was also a baby involved but that was one of their secrets and she would keep all of them until told she could speak of them. He tapped his scar, "I've had a madman after me since I was born."

Flitwick said, "I would like to meet with you three, twice daily for dueling training. One session will be discussion and spellwork and the other would be application. I know you have a lot to do while you are here but I thought it would be a good use of our time."

Harry said, "I would like that very much sir. I doubt I need to help these two read. I'll probably end up in the exercise room a lot of the time."

Hermione said, "I am going to train right along with you. We'll start by swimming laps, that's excellent overall conditioning."

"I don't know much about swimming. I mean I swam in the lake for the second task but that's the only time I've ever swum."

She patted his arm, "I'll teach you."

In the silence that followed, a small feast appeared on the table before them and they all started filling their plates. Luna took a large helping of scrambled eggs and three kippers. It sounded like she was going to need all the energy she could get to keep up with these two. For their parts, Harry and Hermione were also eating hearty breakfasts. Harry's looked to be Ronald's usual heaping plate.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, and before long they were climbing the stairs back to the Room of Requirement. The door remained, interesting, maybe it knew they were still in need? "Would you two like your first Occlumency lesson?"

Harry had been deep in thought apparently as he looked up sharply at her statement. "Yes. That sounds like a good idea."

"Ok. Let's try on the exercise mat in the next room. It helps a lot if you can just relax at first." She headed through the study room and sat Indian style facing them. She waited for them to sit similarly opposite her. "You have both read the first exercise in the book so we'll start there. Find your happy place, think of how it makes you feel. Start to lose yourself in that feeling." She watched them, Hermione looked very stiff but Harry had a ragdoll look he was so relaxed. "Relax Hermione, don't worry about what's going to happen, you'll master this soon enough and feel comfortable." Hermione didn't open her eyes but took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She relaxed her spine as she did. "Good now stay in your happy place. Harry look at me."

He opened his eyes and she cast, _Legilimens_, this was as gentle an intrusion as she could manage, looking for his happy place. Suddenly she was there, by the lake. He and Hermione were sitting under a tree, his arms were wrapped around her and they were gazing across the lake at sunset. She closed her eyes and pulled out. She took a deep breath and looked back at Harry, "Excellent start Harry. Close your eyes again and keep your happy place all around you."

His eyes closed, he had a playful smile on his lips.

"Hermione, look at me." Her eyes fluttered and then opened.

_Legilimens_, again she tried to be as gentle as she could, just seeking Hermione's happy place. Luna smelled books and then she was standing in a library. She looked around and found Hermione sitting with Harry pressed close against her, his arm draped over her shoulders. They were reading a book together and laughing. Before they noticed her Luna closed her eyes and pulled out.

"Excellent Hermione, hold onto that place, make it a constant feeling."

She cleared her own mind and sought her happy place, in her mother's arms didn't seem to offer the same level of comfort she was used to though. She began seeking a new happy place. She found herself in Hermione's library wandering around through the stacks. The smell alone seemed to provide solace. Something was missing though.

She was interrupted when Harry asked, "How do I defend myself against an attack?"

She woke herself quickly, "That's, um chapter seventeen I think?"

Hermione still had her eyes closed but said, "Eighteen," Then opened her eyes to pay attention to Luna's answer.

"You have several choices, direct the attack into a specific memory and try to keep them there or block the intrusion completely. Blocking takes a lot more force and the one attacking you will know you are aware of them. Sidetracking them can be done very subtly, keeping your awareness of their attack a secret. That takes a lot more skill than power." He had a puzzled expression on his face, "Say I wanted to know what you had for breakfast this morning. You instead show me what you ate for lunch or dinner or even what you had for breakfast yesterday. If done smoothly enough I could be fooled that I had the memory I was seeking and be none the wiser."

His expression cleared. "How do I practice that?"

"The easiest thing to do initially is to show them your happy place. If you practice reaching it fast, then you can shove that thought in the way of the attacker thus distracting them. Once you have mastered that then you can try shifting the attack to another memory. The hardest part is knowing you are under an attack. A skilled Legilimens can make the thoughts feel like they came naturally to you."

They both nodded their understanding.

Luna stood, "Well, I think I will get my suit on and swim some laps."

Hermione asked, "Can you start Harry on his lessons? I need to go talk to McGonagall for a little while. I won't take long."

Luna's heart skipped a beat but she answered automatically, "Sure." She walked towards her room to change.

*

Hermione was almost to the Headmistresses office when she realized she didn't know what the password would be. She rounded the corner and eyed the gargoyle. It leapt out of the way and the stairs started up. She hurried past the gargoyle and onto the stairs. She reached the top and heard McGonagall call out, "Enter."

She opened the door she was about to knock on and went inside. Dozens of portraits of former heads of the school looked on in interest as she walked into the room. Albus Dumbledore however was still snoozing.

McGonagall was sitting behind the desk with several stacks of parchment before her. She had a quill in hand and was writing on the top sheet of one of them. She didn't look up but said, "Have a seat. I suspected you may come to see me, so I gave the guardian instructions to let you pass." She finished what she was writing and put away the quill then looked up.

Hermione was too anxious to sit. She was pacing, twisting her engagement ring. "I need to share some information with you." She stopped and looked around at all of the portraits.

McGonagall took her meaning and stood, "Would you care to join me on a brief stroll to check on Hagrid's hut? He isn't back yet and I like to check it at least once a day. He tends to sneak in and not let us know he is back."

Hermione said, "Yes, thank you."

They walked out of the office and towards the front doors of the castle. She took a detour though into Firenze's classroom. Hermione closed the door behind her.

Headmistress McGonagall asked, "What would you like to tell me in strictest confidence?"

"Several things: First; I am with child. This-"

McGonagall said, "So that's why?"

Hermione shook her head sharply, "No. I haven't told Harry yet, only Luna knows."

"But-"

"Listen for a moment please?" After Minerva nodded she continued. "I have a time turner. Just after the wedding we are going to go back in time 18 months and live with my parents. When the baby is born, we should have ten months with him before we catch up with the present. Once we are back to the present he will go with my parents into hiding. Currently they are abroad on a world tour. There are several reasons I chose to get pregnant. Do you know the one thing Harry has wanted more than anything his whole life? I'll tell you because I'm the only one that knows the answer; he wanted a family. Something he could belong to, to feel a part of. I will give him that. I want his children; I want to be his wife; I want to be 120 years old with him looking at our great-great-great-grandchildren as they go off to Hogwarts."

She started pacing, "Here is where it gets philosophical. If I die in this war Harry will not have any reason to continue fighting Voldemort. True he may kill him in revenge but there will be nothing to keep him from turning dark in his grief. Should his heart die with me he will become a destroyer; a baby will give him one reason to go on with his life. I have also exacted an oath from Luna to pick him up and make him move on with his life."

McGonagall asked tenderly, "You expect to die?"

Hermione shrugged, "I cannot take any chances. Harry grew up abused and neglected in his muggle life. His life in the wizarding world has not been any better really. Do you know I am the only one he knows in his heart loves him? He doesn't remember being hugged or cared for at any point as he grew up. Physical contact meant he was being hurt. It took him five years to open his heart to me and trust me. I will do anything to keep that trust!"

McGonagall was silent, Hermione took several calming breaths before continuing, "I also see where the danger lies in this. I am likely at the top of Voldemort's hit list. Both Draco and Snape know how much he depends on me." McGonagall nodded, Hermione continued. "So I am setting up assurances that should I die that will not be the end of the war."

"But a blood oath?"

"She came to us and said she had to have sex with Harry or he would fall to Voldemort!"

"She did what?"

"Listen! I am not about to let anyone play with his emotions like that. So I took her to another room and made her swear to support him as strongly as I do and if I die she will become his mate. With that in place, I know she will not abandon us, she can't. Harry decided he did not want to go that far with her and told her she could help in other ways. He suspects what I made her swear. He only says he will do everything to prevent her from having to fulfill her oath."

McGonagall was silent again for a full minute as she absorbed all of this new information. Finally she asked, "What do you need me to do? I see no reason for you to actually tell me all of this. Obviously, you have it all thought out. How can my authority assist you Hermione?"

"I want to have the wedding here, on his birthday. A portkey made to bring my parents here for it, and return them wherever they are, Dobby can take it to them. I have no idea what is necessary to perform a wedding in the wizarding world. Sorry, I never read about that. Can you arrange all the details? And keep it simple? We will have less than a hundred people we wish to have in attendance. It needs to be announced publicly on the day of the event. It must be a secret until then, I don't want Death Eaters storming the school before the wedding; after should be ok."

McGonagall merely raised her eyebrow, "I can indeed orchestrate all of this. My price will be your, and Harry's, support in keeping this school open next year."

Hermione paced a moment before giving McGonagall the answer she wanted, "We agree, so long as most of my recommendations in curriculum improvements are made."

She nodded, "The Governors are willing to take almost any steps to insure the opening of the school. Provide me the list of your guests. I will have Madame Malkin make simple yet appropriate attire. Septima will be glad to help with the details, colors, flowers, etcetera, would she be acceptable?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes. We'll pay for the cost of the security and wedding of course. The money means nothing to us; we just need one another; Oh, and a dead Dark Lord; to make us happy."

"So, I am to assume this is also a trap for Voldemort?"

She nodded again, "Yes. If we have all of the Horcruxes accounted for we should be ready. We have also been wondering if Albus is truly dead. I sussed out that if he wanted to draw Voldemort out into the open faking his own death would be a good way to do that."

McGonagall looked puzzled for a while, "His portrait is still sleeping and the wards have not yet fallen. How do you account for him surviving a killing curse though?"

"We don't think Snape really hated him, and you must hate to kill with the killing curse. Harry said when Dumbledore was hit with it he also flew back over the side of the tower, yet when Harry saw Cedric killed he just crumpled to the ground. Our suspicion is that Snape also cast a silent spell to shove him from the tower and someone, maybe us, was waiting to catch him from the next window down, with a false body to let land on the ground of course."

"Well I don't see any holes in your logic Hermione. Yet, I have received no word from him. He could be recuperating from the poison, maybe with Aberforth. I have let you say your peace and I will not speak a word to anyone about this. I have moral issues with several of the things you have just told me. I will not lift a finger to stop you. Hermione, you are the greatest student to come through this school in I don't know how long, maybe since its founding. If this is what it takes to keep the school open, make you and Harry happy, and maybe destroy Voldemort, I will support you to the death."

"Thanks."

McGonagall did something she had never done with one of her students, she hugged her.

Hermione returned the hug; aware her favorite teacher was very old, she was gentle in returning the hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 9**

Harry spent nearly ten minutes searching his trunk for his old swimsuit before he remembered to look in the shopping bags still in Hermione's. Once he had it on he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and walked through the study room and into the practice hall. Luna was already swimming; he could hear splashing water as soon as he opened the door. He had to walk across the room to get to the pool so it was hard to see just what was going on but there was a definite rhythm to the splashing. Luna reached the end closer to him then started back the other way in a turn he couldn't quite catch, he wasn't close enough. He reached the closest corner and dropped his towel onto the ground a few feet away from the water then put his wand atop it. It looked like the pool was about three and a half feet deep, maybe a little more but he didn't see it dropping towards the other end.

Luna was reaching the other end now; he could see a lot of skin as she swum. Was she wearing anything? He vaguely recalled catching some of the '94 Olympics on the telly and recognized that she was doing freestyle. She flipped as she got to the far wall and he glimpsed something red, good, she was wearing a suit. She stayed under the water after she pushed off from the far wall then came up and started the rhythmic strokes again.

He jumped into the corner of the pool, out of her path. The water was slightly cool and came up to the middle of his stomach as he stood there getting used to the water. He caught a hesitation in her stroke then she coasted to the wall and stopped. She hung on the wall, breathing heavily, her long blond hair, still tied back in a ponytail, was plastered to her back. He caught a glimpse of red straps across her back under the hair as she caught her breath.

Still mostly out of breath she looked at him and said, "It's been ages since I swam laps." Finally she stood; she had on a very skimpy bikini top.

He gulped; there was a lot of the sides of her breasts exposed there. Her nipples were hard and poking the tight material out further. At some point he realized she wasn't moving or talking any more. How long had he been staring at her? He dragged his eyes up to her face; she was pink with embarrassment but hadn't flinched to hide herself.

"Harry? If you're going to stare I might just do something about it. I know I can't compare to her but, my original offer stands."

She was again offering to have sex with him and as appealing as he found the offer he was far more serious about his commitment to Hermione. He shook his head no. "I can't, not that I don't find you appealing. Merlin! Luna you're practically naked here." He gestured and turned to look back towards the door. Maybe Hermione would come in and rescue him? He didn't think he could concentrate on learning how to swim with that suit in front of him.

She sighed, "Sorry my suit is so small, I bought it small for- Well that isn't important anymore. I have grown a lot in the year since I bought it." She cleared her throat and he heard her move a little closer, "Now do you think you can concentrate on learning to swim properly for a little while?"

Ugh she could read his mind too? Must learn Occlumency! He took a breath and turned back to face her. But his eyes were again drawn to her perky nipples straining beneath the small top. EYES look at the eyes… He croaked out, "yes, I want to learn. It- It looked easy enough."

"Ok, what I was just doing is called freestyle. You kick in a scissor like fashion while your arms rotate like so. She pretended she was swimming up into the sky, turned first in profile then facing him as she continued to move her arms. You breathe every third stroke, alternating sides, under your arms as they go up. She stopped moving her arms, the flipping takes some practice but first you need to get the kicking down. We need-. Ah, I love this room. She hopped right next to him and reached behind him. Her breast skimmed his shoulder. She came back around in front of him with two tombstone looking things. "These are called kickboards. They will float and hold up your arms as you practice kicking."

She handed him one of them and kept the other, "Do you know the bubble head charm?"

"Yes, I learned it after the second task." How Hermione had missed it in her research still bothered him a bit. It was a chink in her perfect record.

"Ok, cast it on yourself then go under the water to watch while I demonstrate how to kick."

He got his wand and cast the spell then put his wand back on his towel.

"When you kick you keep your knees straight and point your toes." He went under the water, the bubble head charm was a crystal clear lens. Her bikini bottom was doing a worse job than her top was. He pulled his eyes away lest she notice them and decide she had to do something about it.

She moved to put her arms on the kickboard and shoved off from the nearest wall, heading across the width of the pool. Her legs quickly churned up the water. He moved further along to catch the movement of her legs. She stopped at the far side and he came up out of the water.

"Can you do that?"

"I think so it looked simple enough."

"Yes but your legs are going to burn!"

He canceled the bubble head charm and pushed off from the wall. Five minutes later he knew what she was talking about. Once he had shown he could indeed do the kick close to correctly she redirected him down the length of the pool. She kicked along with him and he had to bear down and really work to make it to the other end without stopping to rest.

"While you rest your legs I'll demonstrate the arm motion again." This time she climbed out of the pool and lay down on the edge of it. Her right side was over the water, left balanced on the wall. She held her hand in front of his face; it was cupped like she was going to use it to drink water. "You keep your hand shaped like this, put it into the water at an angle and pull the water towards you, then push it along your body." She brought her arm down the length of her torso, just missing her dangling breast.

He got stuck there as she kept moving her arm. He finally turned away saying, "Stop."

A moment later she said, with a catch in her voice, "You can turn around Harry." He did, she was sitting Indian style on the side of the pool rocking herself with her arms held over her stomach.

He asked, "Can you transfigure that suit and make it less revealing?"

She looked almost mad about something for a moment then it was gone and she answered, "No, I'm not that good with clothing. Can you?" He shook his head no. "Would it bother you if Hermione was dressed like this?"

"Probably not but, that's different."

She shook her head sharply, her wet ponytail swung around spraying water about. "No. Not to what she made me swear. I must support you fully as she does. If she would do something for you then I must at least offer to do the same."

He shook his head, "That's too much."

She laughed, there was no humor in it though, "Talk to her about it. She is aware of the extent of my promise. She was adamant about making me commit myself to supporting you, as she said, fully as she does." She put her legs back into the water and held onto the side of the pool. "Look, I'll ask Hermione if she can transfigure it or I can buy another one next time we are shopping. Just try not to look."

He splashed the water in frustration, "I can hardly avoid looking. I'm a teen-aged boy with a mostly naked woman in front of me."

"I'm not saying you can't look. You most certainly can look, or touch if you desire. I told you we could have sex and I will even bear your child should I become pregnant. That still holds true, that's not my point though. There is a big difference between checking me out and staring. Staring implies desire and I want to act on that."

"But-"

The door to the room opened and Harry twisted around. Hermione was striding across the room. She wore a red bikini with gold ties and had a towel draped over her arm. She bounced pleasingly with every step. Her hair was also pulled back into a ponytail. She waved at them, Harry waved back. She dropped her towel and dove into the pool towards them. She surfaced and swam smoothly over beside Harry before stopping and standing up next to him.

Luna was the first to speak. "You better take your top off now. He can't stop staring at me. It would be best if he stared at your breasts." She sighed. "I keep offering him mine but he won't touch them."

He cringed with every word. He was going to die now.

Hermione grinned, "Have you been a bad boy Harry?"

"But she – look – she's hardly wearing anything!"

She looked appraisingly at Luna. "I suppose you're right."

He let out the breath he had been holding but froze when Hermione reached to her top and lifted it over her head. She tossed it to the side of the pool and looked back at him. "There now you shouldn't feel compelled to leer at Luna.

Breasts! Hermione… YES… Ohhhhhhhhhh He moved closer hands coming up.

Luna said, "Now I see the problem. You're much bigger than me."

Harry made contact and squeezed gently, water… dripping… nipple hard… ohhhh

Hermione looked over his shoulder at Luna, "I used a time turner for all of third year. I'm actually nearly twenty years old, biologically that is." She sucked in a breath as his mouth closed on her nipple. "Oh, Harry…."

Luna stood, "I'll lock the front door so you won't be disturbed. I'll be reading in my room."

His mind had gone almost blank, his hormones had taken over.

Hermione didn't hear a word she said as she reached between them and untied his suit.

*

An hour later he knocked on Luna's door. She came out already dressed in her muggle clothes. Without a word she placed a bookmark into the tome she was reading and put it on the table beside Godric's sword. How had she known they were going back to the hotel this morning? He didn't remember telling her, he shrugged, Hermione must have. "There's a tunnel that goes from here to the basement of Honeydukes. We'll follow it until we get outside of the anti-apparition wards." Luna nodded and headed for the door. She unlatched the heavy bolt and swung it out of the way before opening the door. That hadn't been there earlier had it?

He shrugged and led the way to the witch with a hump and opened the passage. He jumped inside and when he landed pulled out his wand and cast, _Lumos_. Luna came next; he helped her balance when she landed with his free hand. She stepped aside and lit her wand as well. Hermione followed a moment later and he was also ready in case she fell. She stumbled and he grabbed her around the waist. She gave him a grin and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Pulling out her own wand she added more light to the passage and Harry headed towards Hogsmeade.

They felt a slight barrier as they passed through Hogwarts wards. Hermione put out her wand and pocketed it. "Be right back Harry, don't go anywhere."

Luna put away her wand as Hermione came next to her. A moment later they vanished. He started counting slowly, how long did it take to apparate from here to London and back? …twenty eight, twenty nine, pop. About thirty seconds, he stepped beside Hermione and pulled her against his waist and then put out his wand and fumbled a moment in the dark trying to get it put away. Finally he managed and Hermione hugged him, he felt the familiar squeeze of apparition and then they were in there hotel room.

Hermione said, "Look around, make sure we didn't leave anything here. Especially under the beds, stuff always seems to hide there."

He pulled his key from his pocket and handed it to her. She headed out the door; Luna was waiting in the hallway and gave Hermione her key. Hermione said, "See you two downstairs, I'll go start checking out."

Harry had his head under the bed reaching for his socks at the time. He saw Luna's shoes come into the room and the door close. She started looking in the drawers of the desk. He scooted out from under the bed and sat up. Luna looked at him and he held up the wet socks like they were a prize. She shook her head but went back to looking in the drawers. He carried them to the bathroom and wrung them out in the sink. He didn't want to put wet socks in his pocket so looked around for something to put them in. Inside the small trashcan he found spare bags. Safely protected from the wet socks he stuffed them into his pocket.

Luna stood in the doorway, "I don't think there is anything else in here."

"Good, are you sure your room is empty?" He turned to face her; she was holding onto the doorframe and looking rather miserable. Without thinking about it he stepped close to her and hugged her. She tried to say something but he was hugging her too hard. Finally her arms went around him and her head went onto his shoulder. He began to relax his hug, she took a deep breath and he felt her shudder, she seemed on the brink of tears. He stayed where he was, arms about her in a light hug, head not resting on her. Simply providing support for a friend.

She hugged him again, he tightened his arms briefly, and then she pulled back and said. "Thanks Harry."

He gave her a warm smile, "Welcome, I'll talk to Hermione about relaxing that oath. It seems far too extreme to me. We need-"

She nodded, dropped her arms to her sides and headed out the door. His sides felt surprisingly cool.

They were silent in the elevator going down to the lobby. Harry really was unsure how to approach Hermione about Luna. She would not be easy to convince, she usually had everything so reasoned out there was nothing he could use to change her mind. Could he tell her he trusted Luna? Would just that work? The problem was he didn't trust Luna as much as he trusted Hermione, his trust in her was absolute. His instincts told him he could trust Luna but he just didn't know enough about her and her motives to really judge her and she had started by lying to them so Hermione's oath to not lie made perfect sense. Hermione was just finishing at the desk when they got to the lobby. They walked into the London morning together, Harry in the middle.

Hermione and Luna went into a women's toilet and only Hermione came back out. It took Harry and Hermione almost ten minutes to find a place they could apparate from without being seen. Luna was standing within the Hogwarts section of the tunnel, her wand was lit and she was practicing her Patronus charm, sending it down the corridor leading back to the school, her Patronus looked less defined than he remembered, the animal was no longer clearly defined. Harry said, "Sorry it took us so long, we almost got caught in the alley we ducked into and had to snog for a bit before they went away."

She turned back to them and shrugged. She had a pair of wet streaks on her cheeks, "I need happier thoughts, it's all fuzzy these days."

Hermione and Harry stepped through the Hogwarts wards and lit their wands as well. Hermione put her hand on Harry's chest and held him back for a moment then walked on to Luna. She put her left arm across Luna's shoulders and started talking softly to her as they walked back towards the school.

Harry kept back so he could still see them but couldn't understand what they were saying. Hopefully Hermione was doing something to help with Luna's situation. He reminded himself that he had talk to Hermione about it but again what approach could he use? There was no sense in releasing her from the oath to tell the truth, she had lied to them and he did like knowing she couldn't lie. Then again he knew Hermione could lie, did he need to do something about that? He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about asking her for an oath. No He did trust her and would accept what she said at face value.

By the time they reached the other end Luna was, if not actually smiling, at least had stopped crying. He waited until the girls had climbed up before he followed them. They went straight to lunch, in the great hall.

They had actually gotten there before McGonagall, or she had eaten and left. Flitwick and Vector were in their seats and looked nearly done. They took their usual seats and tucked in.

Several minutes later Professor Flitwick said, "I'll be by before tea and would like to talk about applying Appariton in combat."

He smiled, "Thanks, I think that has a lot of promise."

Just as they were getting ready to leave the Headmistress walked in. "Oh, good I caught you. Bill will be coming this afternoon. I took the liberty of letting him know you were here for a bit."

Harry was torn about that announcement for a moment, Hermione and Luna were silent so he finally nodded, "That's fine. I wanted to check in with him. Did he say if Fleur or Ron were coming with him?"

She shook her head, "Neither was mentioned in his reply. The wedding is in two days in France. It is likely that Fleur has returned home to finish preparations with her family."

Harry nodded and headed out of the great hall; Hermione directly to his left and Luna a half step back on the opposite side of him.

Once they got back to the common room Luna went and sat at the table with the tome she was reading earlier and opened it to her bookmark.

He asked, "What should I be reading?"

Hermione thought then said, "How about collecting those memories. We need to see what Dumbledore actually told you. Specifically I want the prophecy and everything from the DoM after I fell."

He hadn't expected to be tasked with remembering his godfather's death and just stood there for a bit. He wasn't sure quite how long it was but Hermione was on the small couch, her legs tucked under her while she was reading. Did Hermione have a smile on her face? He couldn't quite tell as her face was bowed into her book and her hair did a good job of hiding her.

He walked over to the stoppered glass vials on the opposite side of the table; sat before them and started thinking. Department of Mysteries, well better start where she said and go in order. Dolohov's curse cut into Hermione and she fell with a soft sound. He was frozen there at that memory, barely able to breathe. The emotion of it all was so raw, now he understood it for what it was though. He knew in his heart, at least as far back as that, that he loved her and couldn't function without her. He sat there for a good five minutes before he remembered he had to pull his wand out to extract the actual memory.

It took him nearly an hour to fill all the empty vials, he was careful to keep them organized so they could do them in order later. He went and sat beside Hermione on the couch, not bothering to take a book with him. She rotated and put her head square in his lap, her feet up on the arm of the couch propped the book up. Her right hand was held slightly above her, near the center of his chest; like she was waiting for him to hand her something. He made a guess and put his hand in hers.

She took his hand and put it under her shirt, all the way up until it was atop her left breast, she wasn't wearing a bra. She gave a contented sigh and pulled her own hand away to turn the page of her book. All his worries and anxiety fled for a moment, she gave him a level of contentment he hadn't thought possible.

Luna put down her quill, "Should I start on viewing the memories?"

Hermione sat up and closed her book, "Excellent idea, I'll view them with you. Harry? I've read about using a pensieve, can you give us any advice though?"

It took him a moment to get his brain functional, seconds before he had been contentedly massaging Hermione's breast and thinking interesting thoughts. "Yes, when you are done just think yourself out of the memory. I don't think you physically go into the memory, just your mind. It will look like you are a part of the scene but you can only interact with one another, not the actual events." He stood while Hermione and Luna moved in front of the bowl. "These are in order: When you fell; When Neville and I confronted the Death eaters in the room of the veil; and when the Order showed up; Sirius's death; the destruction of the prophecy; When I chased after Bellatrix; Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort; and him telling me the prophecy back in his office. Do you need me to stay or would you mind if I go swim for an hour while you two view these?"

Hermione bit her lower lip then said, "Go swim, we will certainly have questions but there is no reason for you to sit here and wait. We'll make notes and then catch up with you after your swim."

Luna had poured the first memory into the bowl and had pulled parchment, ink and quill to her side of the pensieve. She wrote something on the paper as he walked past them and into the bedroom he shared with Hermione. When he came back out they were looking intently into the bowl; neither looked at him so he kept going.

An hour later he struggled to pull himself from the pool. He was shaking from the effort of swimming. He was getting awfully hungry. Swimming sure worked up an appetite. He started drying off as he walked back across the exercise room. When he went inside, they were still in the pensieve, he looked at Luna's paper briefly. She had filled two sheets with notes and questions. He continued on into the bedroom and took a quick shower then got dressed.

They were talking quietly when he came back into the room this time. There were now three full pages of notes and questions. He sat at the end of the table, where Hermione had set her tome earlier; ready for the questioning.

Luna asked, "Could I view your memory of these through Legilimency?"

He shrugged, "You saw everything in there but, if you think it's important sure."

Hermione was biting her lower lip again, "This is to get more of your thoughts and feelings. Those are not included in the memory. We can see what happens externally, but don't know your thoughts as they happen. I wish I knew enough to see them directly but will have to do that after I learn how."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." He stood and went to sit comfortably on the couch.

Luna looked at her notes on the first page and then slid the sheets to Hermione. Luna then came and joined him on the couch, sitting sideways to face him fully. "Like we did earlier Harry, relax and find your happy place. Once you are there I will join you and then think about the first scene. Hermione was struck down by the purple flames, Neville tells you she is alive and then he carries her as you two go along."

He would remember that scene until he died; it was so etched into him. They needed his thoughts… Luna wasn't going to like his thoughts on this but so be it. He nodded and closed his eyes to find that happy place. It took him a lot longer than earlier but the girls were patient. Once he was there he opened his eyes again and Luna cast the spell and gently fell into his happy place. The lakeside shifted to the room at the DoM and he shared a quick smile with Hermione, Dolohov came around the corner, Hermione silenced him, he made a slashing motion with his wand and a jagged purple flame shot through Hermione and she fell. His world went with her, please don't be dead, please… it became a continuous whine in his head as he petrified Dolohov and turned back to Hermione. It would be his fault if she was dead, he shook her shoulder and told her to wake up, please don't be dead. Neville made it to them and asked what Dolohov had done, neither of them knew but Neville checked her neck for a pulse then the words came that made him nearly faint in relief, "Dat's a pulse, she's alive."

Luna pulled out of his head, he felt her leave. She threw herself on him in a hug that would have knocked him back if he had not been sitting against the side of the couch. She hugged him fiercely then said, "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry to make you go through that again."

He patted her back then felt another pair of arms embrace him and he tilted his head to rest it on Hermione's shoulder. Luna retreated back to the middle of the couch while Hermione knelt beside him. She looked at Luna.

"Yes, you were right. He loved you then. Boys can be so bloody dense though."

He held up his hand, "Hey, I had a very repressed childhood and I am not dense."

Hermione patted his thigh, "It's ok, Harry. We think this is important for what happened later."

"How can my feeling be important later?"

Instead of answering him she turned to Luna, "Do the next one."

Luna nodded, "Harry I need to see what was in your head when Voldemort possessed you later, during his duel with Dumbledore."

They were skipping ahead, that caught him by surprise but he shrugged and closed his eyes again. He felt Hermione sit on the arm of the couch behind him and put her arms on his shoulders. His happy place came very easily, this time though Hermione was holding him while they watched the sunset at the lake. He opened his eyes and Luna again slipped into his head.

His scar burst open; he was dead, pain beyond enduring. Voldemort had fused himself with Harry. He used his mouth to speak to Dumbledore, Kill me. He thought of being with Sirius and his heart filled with love for his fallen godfather. The coils which bound Voldemort to him loosened and he was alone again inside his body.

He felt Luna leave his mind and he reached to hug her as she again gave him a fierce hug. Hermione's arm was around his shoulders, her head pressed tightly against his shoulder. They both pulled back and Luna said, "Yes, he felt love for Sirius and that drove Voldemort out."

He twisted around to look at Hermione for an explanation. "You can hurt him when he is in you by thinking about your feelings of love. It all fits with what Dumbledore told you later in his office. If you can push those emotions back into him you could hurt him a lot I think." She stopped and bit her lip in thought again.

Luna said, "This could be the power he knows not. As Dumbledore said, Tom has no ability to love and you have it in abundance. Sorry, yes I know those were not his words but it all fits; I don't understand why he was deliberately vague though."

Hermione said, "He didn't want you to figure it out just yet. Luna when was that prophecy made that got Dumbledore to send you to us?"

Luna shrugged, "Flitwick would know the date, supposedly it was made to him thought, I still do not believe it is real. They talked about it like it was a while ago though, sometime in your fifth year I would think."

She nodded and Harry's stomach growled. Hermione said, "We'll have a snack here. Swimming can really make you hungry; Dobby?"

The little elf appeared on the floor before her, "Yes, Mistress?"

"Thank you for coming so quickly Dobby, Can you inform the kitchen staff we will need a large snack here Harry is hungry. Soon please, before he implodes."

Dobby bowed and vanished. It was less than a minute later that the small empty table began filling with food and drink.

After the second lunch, Harry picked up one of the smaller books and sat on the couch to read it. He was anxious about Bill coming today. Well, not about Bill himself, but about Ron finding Luna here with them. Well he wasn't going to tell her to hide. They would work it out if Ron showed up and questioned it. At least she had her own room and Hermione could show him her engagement ring to assure him he was not actually engaged in every boy's fantasy world.

He wasn't really reading the book he realized so he put it down and went to thinking in earnest. What would Ron say about Luna living here with him? Well he wasn't about to tell Ron that he had a standing offer for sex with the brilliant Ravenclaw. Hermione, on the other hand, made it obvious by her every move that they were intimate. She was lying sideways on the couch, her head was in his lap, book held so she could read by her legs. She had placed his free hand under her shirt to cup her breast again.

She kept reading, used to his breaks. Luna was sitting at the table near them writing some notes down from the book she was reading.

He asked, "So why can't I just smash them with Godric's sword and be done with it?"

Luna and Hermione both said, "No." Neither of them looked up from what they were doing.

He wasn't going to give up easily this time; he had a comeback for them. "But that's basically what I did in the chamber with the diary. Granted I used a basilisk's fang that had my blood on it. I could put my blood on the sword first if you think that would help." They were looking at him now, that patronizing look they saved for when he was being dense.

Hermione shook her head, which did interesting things inside his pants. She said, "Doesn't apply." He tweaked her nipple gently and got a soft squeal in reply.

Luna added, "That one was mostly outside of the diary. We must understand what happened to Dumbledore's hand when he destroyed the ring. We must avoid that kind of possible outcome."

Hermione grinned and nodded, causing him to grow stiff inside his pants. She smiled wickedly at him as he squirmed. Since his hand was there already he squeezed her breast firmly.

"Ok, I think I'll go practice my Apparition before Flitwick gets here." Harry had not apparated since he had side-alonged Dumbledore.

Luna half stood, "Wait." She quickly finished the sentence she was writing and stoppered the ink. "I don't know how to do that yet; can you give me the basics?"

Hermione shrugged and sat up. He had been given permission. She twisted to lean against the couch in the proper direction. He stood, "Sure, you probably shouldn't try it until Flitwick gets here though."

They walked into the practice room. Harry had grown a little more comfortable around Luna. Whenever she thought he might be staring she would just call Hermione who promptly pulled up her shirt, she had given up wearing a bra. At least Luna wasn't stripping and Hermione didn't seem to mind being topless around Luna. He still meant to discuss this virtual slavery Hermione had placed Luna under but she kept distracting him.

"Harry?"

Luna had been talking, "Sorry, I was thinking. You were asking how I learned it. During your sixth year you will have an instructor from the Ministry who will teach you and test you if you are of age. He said it took three D's: Determination, Destination, and um, just a tic, Ah Deliberation. So you have to be determined about making it. You must clearly visualize your destination. You must be very deliberate in your execution so that you remember to appear as you disappeared. Remember your eyebrows etcetera."

"Dad has side alonged me a few times. He always seems to grow quiet and serious just before he does it."

"Yes, if you forget something it's called splinching. Now an eyebrow might be kind of funny but an arm wouldn't be. The instructor said splinching was caused by not being determined enough. That doesn't make a lot of sense to me, it seems it should be the deliberation one, as in you need to take your time and make sure you remember all your body parts."

She nodded, "good enough, let's see it then?"

He looked around the exercise room; then concentrated on vanishing and appearing over by the free weights. He pushed himself there, then turned and pushed himself by the pool, and again back next to Luna.

"Excellent Harry you barely made any noise."

*

Hermione's reading was disturbed by a soft knock on the door. She stood, still reading to the end of the sentence and placed the book flat on the table nearest her. She noted the page number and headed towards the door. Once there she pulled her wand out and asked, "Who is it?"

She heard Professor Flitwick's voice answer, "I have come for the lesson we discussed at lunch."

She threw the lever unlocking the door then opened it with her left hand. Her wand was at her side as the door came open. Flitwick bowed slightly and walked inside. She pushed the door closed and threw the lever to re-lock it.

Flitwick looked around the room and asked, "Misses. Sorry, Hermione, is there any chance of releasing Miss Lovegood?"

Again? Would she ever be able to stop explaining this? "I suppose you feel responsible for getting her into this? The answer is no. The situation is entirely of my making and it will remain. There are two things that will allow me to release Luna. Both must be met, only then will I release her."

His lower lip trembled as he spoke, "She is suffering-"

"We are talking about- Sorry. Yes. I know she is suffering. This is too big, though. I know what has to be done to keep Harry functioning if I die. She is a part of that. She now knows most of our secrets, enough to help him finish this."

He seemed to be near tears in sympathy, "Is there nothing we can do to lessen your burden child?"

She shook her head sharply, "No. It is far too late for that. He has suffered too much, been betrayed too many times. He trusts me, only me Professor. I cannot allow anything to break that trust. Maybe, just maybe he can learn to trust Luna. Her oath opens the door to that trust."

The small professor, head of Ravenclaw house, appeared confused.

"Here, maybe this will help you understand. Harry's fear is losing that which he loves. He lost his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. Now he can't remember his parents. He knew Sirius for a few years and Dumbledore even longer. Now that-" She held up her left hand, displaying the ring upon it. "He has allowed himself to love fully and be loved in return. What would happen to him if I was killed?" She was silent, letting the professor think it through.

When his face changed she knew he had it. He said, "He could be much worse than Voldemort."

She smiled and shook her head, "No. I doubt it would come to that. He would probably kill Tom out of revenge, then-" She grew silent and looked sadly down at the professor.

He asked softly, "What?"

She cleared her throat and wiped the lone tear from her cheek. "Then he would kill himself."

He made a noise that sounded very much like a squawk.

She sat in the lone muggle style recliner. "I know him better than he knows himself professor. So Luna is bound to us in a faint hope that she can keep him going. I can't live with myself knowing he may end up alone or doing himself in."

He patted her hand as it lay on the arm of the chair, still clutching her wand, "Maybe some other girl?"

Again she shook her head sharply, "No. I don't believe in prophecy but she and Harry do have a connection; something that can be built upon. Forget it professor. This, as painful is it is for all of us, will continue."

"Very well. I still say that you would have done excellently in Ravenclaw but, Gryffindor has certainly made you an incredible witch."

She gave a dry humorless laugh, "Gryffindor had nothing to do with it I'm afraid. It was Harry who dragged Ron off to look for me at the Halloween feast of first year and saved me from the troll. I've been his since that night."

He acknowledged her correction with a nod. "I will go begin my Apparition lesson. You have already passed your exam but Luna hasn't been introduced to it yet. Take a few minutes to compose yourself before joining us."

She smiled her thanks. "Don't be surprised by what you see in there. Harry took Luna to show apparition to her and he is an excellent instructor."

*

Harry was talking intently to Luna out in the middle of the room; three wooden circles lay around them on the mat. "You have to be really determined. Concentrate on being there, within the ring in front of you. Then push yourself there. You know how it feels, remember that feeling. Make it happen!" He heard the door open and glanced over his shoulder. He saw Professor Flitwick come into the room and close the door. When he started walking towards them Harry held up his hand and the diminutive professor stopped to wait.

He put his arm over Luna's shoulders to keep her from seeing it was Flitwick. "It's just Hermione, remember, sink into your center, your happy place, whatever allows you to concentrate absolutely. Wait… how about your testing mode? I know you have to have one, Hermione does. Think like you do when taking exams. Utter concentration and determination will enable you to do this. I know you can, I believe you can. Now you just need to."

She was looking at the ground a few feet in front of her, at the wooden hoop to be precise. She asked, "What If I'm not strong enough to do this?"

"You are. I know it. Remember what I said… make it happen." He squeezed her shoulders as she nodded once. He stood up straight and let his hand linger between her shoulder blades for a moment before pushing on her slightly and turning to walk to Professor Flitwick.

When he reached Professor Flitwick, fifty feet from Luna, he asked, "Is there a way to measure magical strength?"

Flitwick looked uncomfortable but finally answered, "Yes. But, it's outlawed."

The door opened almost silently and Hermione slipped into the room. She closed the door with a minute click and joined them, glancing briefly at Luna who stood stock still in the middle of the room.

Harry asked, "Why would something useful be banned?"

Flitwick glanced at Hermione, "Wizard Protection act of 1764."

Hermione recited, "Specified that no witch or wizard could be discriminated by their degree of magical power."

Flitwick looked back at Harry, "Precisely."

Harry said, "Well, I need a comparison here, Professor. Do you know the spell?"

Flitwick came to a decision quickly. He nodded, "Yes, and I will teach you. Promise me you will not use it in public and you will get the permission of the person before you use it."

Harry said, "Excellent, Yes, thank you." He looked back at Luna; she was sitting Indian-style with her head bowed in concentration.

Hermione slipped into his embrace and his arms went around her. He put his chin on her shoulder and they watched Luna for several minutes. He saw her back straighten just before it happened. BANG! She was in the circle in front of her.

The three of them clapped and hurried to where she was sitting. She rolled out of the circle onto the floor and he heard her giggling happily. He saw Professor Flitwick stop and look carefully at the spot Luna had been sitting in. Harry and Hermione knelt on either side of Luna and congratulated her success. They each took one of her hands and pulled her to her feet. She was grinning broadly and laughing.

Flitwick said, "No splinching. It looks clean. An excellent first go Luna."

She beamed a smile at him then turned to Harry, "Thanks for teaching me how to do this. Now you guys won't have to side along me to London all the time."

Harry nodded and patted her shoulder, Hermione said, "Aww, but I liked taking you with me." Her pout was quite exaggerated.

Flitwick said, "You side-alonged Luna to London? From where?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I did both Luna and then Harry, since they are not of age yet we didn't want to take any chances of them getting into trouble. Oh, to and from here, well Hogsmeade actually."

The little professor stood there looking quite stunned by this announcement. "But that's hundreds of miles in a single go? Side along?"

Hermione said, "Yes Professor. I know it's a long jump but honestly, it wasn't tiring at all."

Flitwick looked at Harry, "Is this why you wanted to learn to measure magical power?"

He shook his head, "No. Luna said she wasn't strong enough to apparate. Well we just saw that she definitely is. I wanted to prove to her that she was quite strong."

Flitwick shook his head, "How did you know she was strong enough? We don't usually know until it's done or failed."

Harry shrugged, "I just knew, sir."

Luna asked, "Can you cast that on me now, sir? I would like to know the numbers please."

Flitwick looked seriously at her, "Do you mind if the rest of us see the results? Do you give your consent?"

Luna nodded, "Sure. I have no fears regarding that information."

"Very well." He took out his wand so fast that Harry was sure he had summoned it wandlessly. He trained his wand on Luna's chest and incanted, "Habere Magica"

A series of runes appeared hovering in front of Luna's chest. Flitwick, Luna, and Hermione studied them intently for several minutes. Harry was being quite patient, obviously unable to actually understand what the runes meant. To him, they were a series of almost random slashes that also almost looked like something. But no it was totally worthless for him to look at them. Instead he sat down to think and wait. Wonder where my Firebolt is?

*

Finally, Hermione nodded, 673, "Got it, tell me when you two are done. I don't want to influence your results." When they both nodded she turned and found Harry sitting a few feet away lost in thought.

She sat beside him, facing the other way. He looked at her, smiled and reached towards her. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. Finally he raised his eyebrow which she interpreted to be, "So, what did you find out?"

She shrugged and looked back to where Flitwick and Luna were still looking at the runes. Thus telling him, "gotta wait for them."

Flitwick was the next to look away.

Luna got it about thirty seconds later. She said, "Ok I got 673, how about you two?"

Hermione said, "Yes, same."

Flitwick said, "So what do we compare that to?" He flicked his wand and the runes vanished.

Hermione said, "Well, cast it on me, let's start there."

Harry stood in one smooth motion, he said, "Me. You all think I'm so much stronger, get my score and then Hermione's. I would like to have your information for comparison as well, Professor."

The little man nodded and pointed his wand at Harry's chest and incanted, "Habere Magica." Again a strange series of lines appeared, this time in front of Harry.

She spun to face him squarely and began calculating the runes total. The combination of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes was fascinating. There were more runes here, she was stretched a bit but finally remembered what the last rune meant and reached her total: 986? She stopped and started from scratch again, could that be right? Finally she finished recalculating for the third time and had the same number: 986. "Done, I triple checked it."

Luna threw up her hands. "I'm baffled. What does this one mean?"

She answered, "It means to re-add the last two again and add them to the total. I'm positive."

Luna started muttering under her breath and Flitwick rubbed his eyes.

Harry was looking quite bored, it had been nearly ten minutes she was sure. She stood and slid behind him and started massaging his shoulders. We need places to sit. She glanced over her shoulder and there, right behind her legs was a two person sofa. Two comfortable chairs had also appeared by Luna and professor Flitwick.

"Sit everyone." She sat, pulling Harry down by his shoulders with her. He almost landed in her lap but they managed at the last moment to slip tightly beside one another instead. She continued rubbing his shoulders and neck. He closed his eyes.

Harry let out a slow breath and rubbed his thighs, they had probably started cramping after standing still for so long. She felt the tension leave his neck and rested her head on his shoulder and thought about the two numbers she currently had for comparison. Harry's was substantially higher than Luna's. Was the scale exponential or merely sequential? Wonder if Flitwick even knows, may need to discuss this with Professor Vector.

Luna grunted in frustration and leapt to her feet to walk quickly out the door. Flitwick barely glanced at her; he must be near the end. He looked away and pulled a cloth handkerchief from his belt and wiped sweat from his face. "I got 1016 but I think I missed something, or did something twice."

Hermione lifted her head, "I got 986 on three tries so I'm pretty sure it's right."

Luna came in with a large thin book, parchment, paper, and ink. In front of her chair appeared a small desk just before she got there. She wrote the equation in front of Harry carefully at the top of the parchment. "Ok, I have it written down. It's too complex for me to do in my head I'm afraid. I'll work on it later. For now let's continue though, what did you guys get on Harry?"

Flitwick cleared his throat, "I think I went wrong somewhere. I came up with 1016. Let's go with Hermione's calculation for now. Maybe we can have Professor Vector look at the equation?" He looked at Hermione quickly, "Not that I don't believe your Arithmancy but this is as complex as I've seen them."

Luna asked in a puzzled voice, "So, what did you get Hermione?"

"986, I checked it, Got the same answer three times."

Luna nodded and jotted that number off to the side of the equation.

Hermione asked, "Is the scale empirical or sequential Professor? Does it get harder to move up the scale the higher it goes or does every incremental step move it up?"

Clearly they were at the edge of the professor's knowledge here. He finally said, "I believe it is empirical though I have no scale to reference. As we age, it should continue to climb until age finally begins to take its toll and the score will drop. So a wizard or witch peaks at some point then begins to weaken."

Hermione turned that around for a minute then asked, "So the scale is relatively dynamic. One day you could test different than the day before, either slightly higher or lower." Flitwick and Luna nodded.

Harry hid a yawn behind his hand and asked, "Do Hermione next please, Professor."

Flitwick nodded and flicked his wand at Harry first, making the runes vanish. Then turned to her and cast the spell. She could tell immediately that she was between them, considerably closer to Harry. She went to work on the equation, barely noting that Luna was carefully writing it all down. She rushed through it the first time and came up with 884. She tucked that number into the back of her mind and dumped everything else to have a second try at it. This time more carefully. The second and third time through she got 894 and decided that had to be the correct one. On an empirical scale that was an amazing number, considerably higher than Luna, but still put Harry leagues beyond her in raw power. And she was almost two years older than he was so that meant in two years he could be much higher. How long would they continue to climb?

Dumbledore had died at 153. He had appeared much stronger and confident in their first few years at school. She had come to the conclusion earlier that his dead hand and arm had been a result of him being unable to react quickly enough to the released spirit of Tom Riddle. It had attacked his wand hand and been destroyed in the process of killing Dumbledore. That likely meant he had passed his prime. But at what age did that happen?

She pulled herself back to their present, Flitwick seemed to be done and Luna had gone to work on the paper, she seemed to be near the end though. Harry had fallen asleep, his head draped back onto the couch. Since he wasn't snoring or disturbing anyone she decided to let him continue.

Finally Luna looked up, seeing Flitwick and Hermione looking at her she said, "I got 894, how about the two of you?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, the same; Filius?"

He nodded then banished the floating numbers before Hermione.

She pulled her wand out and pointed it at him, "May I, Professor?"

He inclined his head and she cast, "Habere Magica." The runes appeared before Flitwick. Ahh he was past his prime. The equation added then began subtraction towards the end. "Sorry sir but, how old are you?"

Professor Flitwick answered, "I am 124 years old. I believe I passed my prime about sixteen years ago."

She said, "Thanks," and went to work on the equation. The equation climbed to 767 before the subtraction began and dropped all the way to 621. So she had the four of them to compare now. Filius was weakest but also more than 100 years older than them, then Luna, who was the youngest among them at 673 and Hermione herself, at 894 with Harry just below 1000 at 986. So taken sequentially in power that's how they ranked. It wasn't a very good comparison though since Flitwick knew an awful lot more about spellwork, especially charms and dueling.

Flitwick had passed his peak at 108. Was that typical? No, she didn't think so. If she was right about Dumbledore then he had not begin to decline until 150. Could the stronger you were make that point of decline further in the future? Everyone had always said that Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive. Now she supposed that title had fallen to Tom Riddle. How in Merlin's name was a relatively untrained child supposed to beat him? Love… Well she had a practical way to apply that now, get Harry into Voldemort's head or get Voldemort's body destroyed and Harry possessed by him again. Then Harry thinks about his love, for her, and her love for him. Together, that should do more than just drive him out. Could it destroy his remaining fragment of soul though?

Luna pulled Hermione out of her thoughts when she said, "Got it, I think. It should be 621, is that right Professor?"

Hermione answered, "Yes, I got the same. But sixteen years ago he would have been 767."

Professor Flitwick said, "I arrived at the same numbers ladies. Now you have your information for comparison. Can we drop this subject for now? I would still like to discuss Apparition in combat before Mr. Weasley arrives."

Hermione said, "Yes, sorry Professor." She flicked her wand and vanished the runes hovering before Professor Flitwick and put her hand on Harry's shoulder and he snapped awake. "Have a good nap, dear?"

He looked around, disoriented for a moment and adjusted his glasses, "All done?"

Luna showed him her parchment, "Got it written down. We can discuss it later." He looked at her confused. She added, "Apparition – combat?"

He sat forward on the couch, "Oh, yes. Sorry for taking all of your time on a side adventure Professor."

He gestured vaguely, "I was once young Mr. Potter, though that was before the invention of the automobile I'm afraid."

Luna gathered her supplies and headed back into their common room. The rest of them stood and the furniture vanished.

Flitwick said, "You showed Luna how to apparate in under an hour. Quite an impressive feat, Harry."

He shrugged, "She knew the basics; I just had to give her the confidence. I knew she could do it, I told her how to do it and then left the doing to her."

Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's right arm and hugged it tightly, "Well done love. I told you that you were a great teacher. Learn to take a compliment when it's given."

He blushed and nodded as Luna re-entered the room. Once she was back in the middle with them she came and stood on Harry's left side. The three of them stood facing Flitwick.

"As you saw in my demonstration, you can use apparition to disorient your opponent. You cannot however use it in any specific pattern. For example, do not always appear behind someone. Jumps to their non-wand side rear quarter are the most effective as it takes longer for their wand to traverse the distance. Again do not always jump there though, alternate it with the wand side rear quarter or even jump away for a moment then back to your precise spot. Your opponent will be whirling about and unsuspecting you to return to your original position."

He paused and started pacing back and forth in front of them, in full lecture mode, "As you know, apparition itself makes a noise which can be minimized or even masked. Masking is quite difficult so usually once you have learned to minimize the sound that's what you use. As I am so small there is very little noise to begin with thus making my technique more effective. But Albus was able to make his sound equivalent to my own and he was nearly twice my height and mass."

He stopped pacing and faced them again with a small smile on his face, "Now to the practical side of this, you need to setup a series of hoops and jump between them as rapidly as you can. Speed and accuracy are more important than noise at this point. I have never tried the technique with another person to assist, if you can come up with a way to prevent you from trying to appear in the same spot as you duel someone, you could be devastating to any opponent."

He pulled his watch from one of the inner pockets of his robe, "I have an appointment with Minerva for tea, must be going now." He started walking towards the door but called out, "Practice, we will discuss this again tomorrow." Then he reached the door and hurried out.

Harry was grinning, "Think of the possibilities, we get this down and he won't stand a chance."

It killed her to be the devil's advocate but she had to. She uncoiled her arm and took one step away spinning to face them. "No Harry, don't start relying on one specific thing."

He looked confused.

He wasn't following her again, "What if we end up dueling somewhere with an anti-apparition ward in place? Our whole strategy would be nullified. Remember what Flitwick said during his demonstration, moving, was the key. Yes apparition is the most effective method but that cannot be our only way, we must have others."

Luna said, "Like brooms!"

Now that's something she wouldn't have thought of, "Yes. Like brooms, if the room was like this we could certainly use brooms to move around quicker. Not sure if either Luna or myself could dodge spells effectively though. It would be like dodging bludgers, you have a decent though not perfect record at that Harry." She shrugged, "We can practice it."

Harry said, "We'll need to go buy the two of you good brooms." He turned to Luna, "How well do you fly?"

She splayed her right hand in front of herself and rocked it back and forth, "I'm in no danger of falling and can get from here to there, never played Quidditch, though I have done some gnome tossing from broomstick."

Gnome tossing? That sounded interesting, later Hermione later…

He turned back to Hermione, "I haven't seen you on a broom since our exam first year."

She flushed a little, "Well I don't own one and I can't go flying it around Kent when I'm at home now can I?" Ohh, That was a bit too defensive Hermione.

Harry had that knowing smile as he answered, "Well best get you one then. You were quite decent but that was five years ago. Now what I need to know is: Where is my Firebolt? Last I knew it was being held by security trolls in a dungeon here, with the twin's brooms. Now that gives me an idea, maybe I can get it the same way they got theirs?"

Hermione grabbed his arm as he headed for the door, "Ask McGonagall first. She probably has it in her office. I doubt the trolls have been allowed to stay in the dungeon for the last year."

He spun to face her, "Yea, I bet you're right."

Luna got them back on track, "So we need to practice apparition, flying and avoiding bludgers. The other thing Filius mentioned was simply dodging the spells."

Harry looked at her curiously, "Like ducking and such?"

"Well yes, most spells have a small target area, avoid it and you avoid getting hit."

Hermione felt the need to make a list, "Come, we'll make a list of things we need to do and buy. Remember we only have a couple of weeks here, then we go back in time and go muggle for 18 months. Any spellwork practice needs to be done now, the physical training, dodging etcetera can wait until later." She strode to the door, they hesitated a moment then she heard their footsteps following her.

Half an hour later they had compiled the list. For now Occlumency and silent casting were at the top. Even Horcrux research could wait, that was just reading. Likely they could even use the pensieve as that required no spell casting. So their places in the books were marked and they were all put away.

Harry and Hermione were sitting comfortably on the couch, eyes closed, they had settled into their happy place and Luna was talking softly to them. "Now, build a wall or shield around you, you must believe it to be impenetrable, nothing can penetrate it, no spell or object, no light or sound. Make it solid in your mind. My voice should fade away and stop all together once you reach that point.

Hermione was in a library so she closed the shutters on the windows, and then filled them with brick. The doors were also bricked up, and then a spell shield appeared just behind the stacks of books, protecting the books as well as herself of course. Then the spell shield turned grey as she made it block light, finally it was pitch black and looked like obsidian.

She didn't know if Luna was still talking or not but she couldn't hear her. She could only hear herself breathing and that was calm and even. She knew the Harry here was not the real thing but merely her vision of him. He looked up from the book he was reading on defense and grinned at her. His arm reached out, beckoning her to join him on the couch. She smiled and did, curling up into his embrace. His arm wrapped around her and even the library vanished. This was her true haven; In Harry's arms nothing could ever harm her. Her belief in that was so absolute she could no longer even hear her own breathing. Now her world shrunk until it was just the warmth of Harry and his steady heartbeat. Her eyes were closed and nothing could intrude.

She drifted then gradually became aware of another presence, small and faint. It wasn't her own, she focused on it more, and it grew just a little as though her attention had made it stronger. It wasn't in the library that no longer existed to her. Where could it be, ah, her son? She focused inside herself and reached down, there. It was fleeting, barely capable of any brain activity but it was there. She gave it love; this was Harry's son, instantly her most precious possession. He stirred as she felt him responding to her affection.

She had never really thought of having her own children or being a mother. The reality of it suddenly hit her; this was not just some object to keep Harry alive if she died. This was her flesh and his combined in the absolute miracle of life. Luna had told her, she had even cast the detection spell; neither was as real as this was. She had to tell Harry!

She felt strong arms around her, she settled into them. Why had she been flailing around? Harry was talking to her, "It's alright love, I'm here, you're safe." It was a continuous litany; she wiped her tears and took several deep breaths. Another hand was solidly in the middle of her back, rubbing small circles, Luna.

Finally she looked up to him; he was so concerned it was painful. Her voice was a mess but she shoved the words out, "I'm pregnant."

He pulled back and focused on her, slowly he grinned. In a very hushed voice he said, "I'm going to be a father?"

She nodded, "I- When I was at peace I could feel another presence. I found it." She reached down and rubbed herself, "Here."

He slid back and looked down at her, "No, he's still too small to see, it hasn't even been a week yet."

He was smiling, he was happy and he wasn't upset. Relief flashed through her and she grinned at him.

Luna spoke softly, just beside her ear, "Congratulations, I will help all I can."

She saw Harry glance at Luna sharply then seemed to remember something and gave a brief nod. He had just accepted that Luna would be with them through the whole process. She was so proud of him. She kissed him and then relaxed into his embrace; her own arms went around his shoulders. Luna kept her hand on Hermione's back, pressing gently.

She heard Harry announce softly, "I'm going to be a dad." She looked at Luna, tightly tucked into Harry as she was she couldn't look at her properly. She gave Luna a small smile of thanks and saw her take a calming breath.

"Well, if you want to try for another, just let me know." Luna didn't wait for a reply, instead she patted Hermione's back once and walked back to her own chair to sit and try to meditate.

She felt Harry go stiff and he hugged her convulsively. He didn't say anything though or move.

Hermione at last moved to stand; she was filled with restless energy. She stood; maybe she should go for a run or swim some laps?

Harry finally said something, "Let Luna out of her oath."

She turned to him, focused entirely upon his presence, he meant it. It wasn't a request; he was ordering her to release Luna. She answered simply, "No."

He leapt to his feet, not used to her denial of anything.

He yelled at her, "DO IT!"

She refused to back away; she could and would stand up to Harry bloody Potter. "No, I will not."

He spun in frustration, his hand twitched for his wand. "Violence will get you nowhere, Harry."

He pulled his wand out and dropped it on the table before turning back to her. "Please Hermione. I don't want her forced to be here. I don't want her forced to make offers like that."

Luna was sitting, she hadn't moved, she was focused intently on their argument though.

"No Harry. Her oath only keeps her honest and with us. I suspect she was merely reminding you of her original offer. I cannot free her from this as I am not compelling her to make that offer. Her oath stands, I will not give a fraction on this."

He glanced at Luna he whispered, "Why?"

Luna looked desperate to say something to appease him but unsure as to what.

Hermione answered him. "You must have some protection from me. I alone anchor you emotionally. I am your one vulnerable place Harry. Nothing Voldemort or anyone else can do to you will break your spirit. If you lose me it will break you!"

He dropped to his knees, "no."

Luna moved. She leapt across the room to kneel beside Harry. Her arms went around his waist. He didn't move or react to her, his entire being was focused on what Hermione said next.

She pointed at Luna, "That is why I cannot release her. She loves you as I do and will support and defend you, even from me." She stepped back, locked her eyes with his. She burned her next words into his soul. "I am yours Harry, body and soul. I-will-never-hurt-you! If I am killed in this war I need to know you will still have love."

She fell to her knees with them, not touching Harry, "Do you understand? I cannot permit anything to stop you. If there is the slightest chance that you learn to trust or love her it is because you know without doubt she honestly loves you."

Harry took several slow breaths and then spoke softly and clearly, "Modify her oath I cannot accept her as a friend if I know she is a slave."

Their eyes were still locked; she would concede that point to him. It made perfect sense but presented great risks as well. He was barely holding it together; just the threat of breaking him had come close to doing it. She would have to trust Luna to be honest even without the oath. She stood, "Come Luna." She turned and walked into Luna's bedroom as is was the closest.

Once they were alone in Luna's room she turned to her and pulled her wand from her pocket. "I have argued with my husband over this. Logic dictates that I am a fool for what I am about to do. But I nearly broke him there and I cannot allow anything to cause that. Luna Lillian Lovegood, I hereby release you from your oath to me. You will remain with us at all times until Tom Riddle is confirmed dead for the last time. You are free to tell the truth or lie as you choose from this point forward."

There was a brief flash around Luna and she started crying then launched herself at Hermione, hugging her desperately. Hermione matched the intensity of the hug. Several minutes later Luna said carefully, "Thank you for trusting me."

Hermione gave her a crooked smile, "I've trusted you since our trip to the DoM. Now, I have to trust you with Harry. This is between us, I ask you to never tell a soul." Luna nodded, "I suggest you keep a tight rein on your emotions for now. Harry will need to see that you can lie. Tell him your name is Reginold or something ludicrous like that."

Luna smiled, "Sure."

Hermione stepped past her so she was facing the door but did not open it. Luna blew her nose and took a minute to compose herself then said, "Ready."

Hermione didn't look back but opened the door she had been looking at and walked out into the common room. Harry was pacing near the door. He stopped when the door opened and looked at them expectantly. Luna walked out behind Hermione. Hermione stepped near Harry and spun to face Luna. "Test her, she is no longer compelled to tell the truth."

Luna looked directly at Harry and said. "Hey there Jill, my name is Reginold the brave." He looked bewildered, Luna broke into laughter. "See I told a lie and am not dead." She giggled briefly and then turned serious. "I must apologize for trying to push my way into your relationship. I'm sorry for causing stress on it and I will work hard to earn your trust from this moment on."

Harry gave a small nod and looked at Hermione.

Hermione thought about what Luna had just done, it wasn't a violation of the oath she had taken. That oath had been not to lie to Hermione, there was nothing restricting her from lying to Harry. She decided to let it go unless Harry brought it up later. She knew Luna was free. She also nodded at Luna who gave a small smile and went back into her room. Hermione took another step closer to Harry. "I never meant for it to come to this. Your nobility has overridden my logic. You mean more than life itself but, as I am your weakness you are mine."

He nodded, seemingly unable to speak. He took the last two steps between them and engulfed her in a hug. "I know you had solid, logical, unassailable reasons for it but: Thank you."

Hermione felt hot salty tears falling as she whispered in his ear, "I don't want to share you. I like her and maybe in time we can…"

He pulled back, his mouth was slack and his eyes were wide. She was leaving the door open for the future. "Not unless you want to but I don't want to torture her."

She shrugged, "She already loves you maybe she can find someone she likes better though that isn't very likely as long as she stays with us."

He wiped her cheeks dry then carried her into their room. That was a problem for another day, now he needed to show her how much he loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 10**

Luna came back into the main room, she heard their door close and felt relief. They had gone to repair the strain she had placed upon their relationship. She had felt like an intruder, now she would work to be a better friend. No more leaning on Harry or flirting. Harry and Hermione were one soul, his yin to her yang. She knew now she was not meant to belong to Harry. But she would stick to her non-existent oath. Should Hermione be killed before Tom Riddle was dead she would try to keep him functioning, whatever that took. It was a promise she made to herself. Hermione trusted her; she would uphold that trust, no matter the cost to herself. Hermione was right, this was too big, Voldemort had to be destroyed and Harry was the one who had to do it.

She went back to the lounge chair and quietly sat down. Maybe she could get past step 35 and finally move on.

It was nearly two hours later, shortly before dinner when another knock came at their door. Luna had been deep in her Occlumency and hadn't noticed the time passing. Harry was already halfway across the room, wand in hand. Hermione was standing, wand drawn as well. Luna pulled her wand out as the prudent thing to do.

Harry reached the door and said, "Who's there?"

Bill's voice answered, "Bill and Ron. Can we come in?"

Harry glanced at Luna, she nodded, then he looked at Hermione who also nodded. Only then did he open the door. He stood out of the way as the brothers walked into the room. Suddenly the common room was slightly larger, another couch and two more doors had appeared. Both doors were on the same side of the common room as hers. Harry shoved the door closed and threw the latch.

Bill and Ronald were looking at her, Harry said, "Bill, Ron, meet the real Luna Lovegood. She's helping us."

Ronald looked stupefied, poor boy. Bill reacted calmly and walked over to her. He gently took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I still miss your mother's cakes."

Damn why did he have to bring up those days? She started crying instantly. Bill didn't hesitate and pulled her into a warm hug. "Sorry Luna, I know it's hard and no I've never lost my parents, almost lost dad last year to that damned snake and I almost lost Gin."

Bill stood there until she made the first move to stand on her own again. He had always been so understanding and helpful. Why couldn't Ronald have been like him instead of so bitter all the time? But again Bill had been Head-Boy when she first met him, chatting with Ginny by the stream near her house.

He stepped back, dropping his arms to his sides again. Luna could see Harry and Hermione again; they were looking on sympathetically, holding hands. Ronald still looked stupefied but had managed to sit in one of the chairs and close his mouth. She turned back to Bill. "Thanks, I shouldn't have been so surprised; I knew you were coming since breakfast."

He smiled at her, "Anytime you need a hug just, holler. Fleur won't mind."

She nodded, Ronald leapt to his feet. "Luna, can we talk?"

She pointed at Harry, Hermione, and Bill, "Only if they are not going to discuss Horcruxes or the mission while we're gone. I need to be involved in that conversation."

Bill looked at Ronald briefly, "We'll talk about weddings, so long as you two come back in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded, Luna noticed her left hand was suspiciously hidden; it likely had been the entire time. She also noted that Bill had used the plural form of wedding so he had noticed the ring. Ronald's lack of reaction to that told her he had missed it. "Very well Ronald, let's walk in the exercise room." She strode to the door and walked through; she waited for him to follow then closed the door.

Ronald looked around curiously then started walking in the general direction of the pool. Luna quickly matched is stride, two feet to his left. He glanced at her a few times before he said, "So the whole loony thing was an act?"

She nodded, "Call it a disguise. I can't hide anymore, Harry needs my brain focused on this, not distracted by something that is no longer necessary."

He chuckled, "Now you sound like Hermione."

That was an unexpected compliment, "Thank you." She said honestly.

He sputtered a minute.

She continued, "I am an awful lot like her. I am not her however. She is well ahead of me in virtually everything but I will help them none-the-less."

They passed the pool and continued around the perimeter of the room. He had grown silent so she continued. "Why are you always so bitter Ronald? What did Harry or Hermione ever do to deserve it?"

He stopped walking; she stopped and faced him, "I have been with them for two days now. I have seen their nobility and felt their love embrace me, a virtual stranger."

He finally looked up and met her eyes. She said, "They deserve nothing less than our full support. If you can't be more like Bill then it would be best if you left now, before you distract us from the mission and get someone killed by being pig headed."

He still seemed unable to speak, she backed away, towards the door, "Run laps or go hit something. We need to figure something meaningful out. If you can't think then you are merely a liability." She turned and started walking at her normal pace towards the door.

She had gone perhaps half-way to the door; she was now approximately where she had learned to apparate earlier in the day. He let out a strangled noise then called out, "Wait!" She kept walking; he was running after her now. He said, "Please Luna, wait?"

She stopped and turned toward him, face neutral. So he had something to say after all?

"Tell me honestly what was all that Weasley is my King business?"

Oh, so he did have courage. "I fancied you Ronald. But you failed my test, the Loony test."

He was baffled by that statement of course.

"Ronald, I do not believe we could be compatible now. I know you and Hermione barely tolerate one another and as you said, I am like her. I over-analyze things and am about six sentences ahead of you in this conversation. Hermione scared you too much for you to ask her out, I scared you because I was so odd that no one liked me. That didn't stop Harry from becoming my friend; or Hermione for that matter. Ginny and Bill are my friends. The twins never once played a prank on me. They may have just felt pity for me though since everyone else was pranking me. Why are you so dense? Did something happen to stunt your brain from developing? How long must I insult you before you start talking?"

Merlin! What did she ever see in him? Yes, he looked a little like Bill, but the brain and compassion simply wasn't there. "You know I fell in love with Bill when I was seven. I thought you were just like him. I was wrong, I hate being wrong Ronald. You had better start using what's inside that head, instead of just scratching it."

She strode quickly from the room, imagining the door silenced and with a lock on the other side of it. When she pulled it open there was a levered lock just like the one on the outside door. She pulled the door closed on Ronald and threw the lever.

Bill was looking at Hermione's ring; well actually he was looking up at her from looking at Hermione's ring. She said brightly, "Ronald needs to spend some time alone to think. Bill did he have an accident when he was a baby? Something to cause brain damage?"

Bill shook his head and finished standing; Harry was halfway to the door behind Luna, a murderous look on his face. She held her hand up to stop him. "He barely said anything the entire time. I have had more intelligent conversations with Nargles and they do not exist."

Harry stopped and looked at her then broke into a smile which quickly turned into laughter. She joined him and soon Hermione and Bill were also laughing.

Bill asked, "So what did you do to him?"

"I gave him a solid talking to. I told him that if he couldn't use his brain he might as well leave before he gets someone killed. We will leave him in there until our conversation is completed and it is time to go down for dinner. If by chance he manages to remember this is the Room of Requirement and can think that lock off then maybe he deserves to join us."

Hermione nodded, "Well done Luna. He would never believe that from me."

Bill stood straight and got serious, "Almost lost Gin lastnight."

That got everyone looking at him, smiles wiped from their faces. He slid into the nearest chair at the large table, the horcruxes and Godric's sword in front of him. Luna came around and sat beside him while Harry and Hermione sat together with the Pensieve and memory vials in front of them.

Bill continued, "She has had a fragment of Voldmeort's soul for nearly five years, growing and twisting inside of her. She is free now. I severed its connection to her and she kicked it out. I then destroyed the disembodied spirit before it could possess me. Never thought I would have to do that to my little sis. One of the interesting side affects though seems to be she is no longer obsessed with Harry here. She invited Neville Longbottom for dinner and I think they hit it off."

Hermione nearly leapt from her seat, "Wait, backup, you destroyed the fragment after what?"

Bill scooted his chair back and looked at the floor for a minute then started talking without looking up at them. "It was my first year in Egypt. I got possessed by a soul piece from a horcrux; we accidentally broke it with a ten ton block of stone. My partner immediately told me I had to fight it and throw it out of my body. He cast the soul splitting spell on me and I had to argue with it until I drove it out. Then he destroyed it before it could possess him and try again." He looked up at them finally, "That's basically what I did with Gin lastnight. I had only been possessed for an hour at most. Though this was merely a fragment of the soul piece it had a long time to feed on her magic and learn her fears."

Harry jumped to his feet, his chair slamming into the smaller table behind them. Hermione had her wand in her hand before he had finished standing and was looking around for a target. He put his hand on her shoulder to calm her then looked at Bill. "You know how to destroy a horcrux!"

Bill grinned, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair then put his dragon-hide boots on the table. "Course, it's part of my job mate."

Ohh this was something. "Bill, we have three right here."

He twisted his head around to look at her, when he had twisted to put his legs on the table he had turned his back to her. She was pointing right where his boots were on the table. When he looked back at his boots she said, "How do we get rid of them?"

Bill reached out and picked up Godric's sword. "This isn't one right?"

Hermione answered before they could, "No the other three are."

He inspected the shining blade, "You killed a basilisk with this?"

Harry said, "Yes, I ran it through its brain-pan when it tried to bite me."

Bill nodded, still inspecting the length of the blade. He looked up, "No corrosion from the blood." He held the sword up as though proclaiming himself some ancient monarch, "This will do."

Hermione said breathlessly, "What?"

Bill put his feet on the ground. "Destroying a horcrux is a two step process. First you destroy the object containing the soul fragment. Second you cast, _Exsequor_ _Spiritus_ on the now disembodied spirit before it possesses someone." He put the sword on the table, "This is a very magical blade, and some even think this blade is Excalibur. I doubt that as Godric would never have altered it to put his name on such a blade. Whatever magic protects the horcruxes physically, this should be able to overcome."

Harry was grinning broadly; Luna could hear his thoughts from here, got to teach him Occlumency!

He said, "So you're saying I just hit them with Godric's sword?"

Bill answered quite seriously, "I would hit them VERY hard."

Harry looked triumphantly at first Hermione then Luna, "I… me… was right. Put it in the books. I'm sure one of you is keeping track of my guesses."

Hermione looked guiltily at the floor.

Luna defended their position, "But we didn't know how to destroy the fragment once it was disembodied; until now."

Hermione perked up, "So we were right to not let you do that before Bill arrived."

Harry thought for only a second and looked around brightly, "So you're saying I can do it now?" He reached across the table and picked up the blade.

Bill looked around, "Let's go visit Ron and do it in there. That room looked pretty big and maybe we can get a tree stump or something to rest them on instead of this nice table."

Hermione and Luna both said, "Thanks Bill."

He grinned at them, "Anytime ladies, anytime."

Harry marched to the door and threw the lever; she heard Ronald squawk in protest but ignored him. Bill scooped up the three horcruxes and hurried after him. Hermione stood but waited for Luna to stand and join her. She still held her wand, "You want me to run interference on Ron?"

Luna shook her head, "I have another few sentences to stupefy him with if he gets annoying."

Hermione shared a grin with her as they walked to the open door. She said, "Those work better than spells sometimes."

Luna vanished the lock and silence spell from the door as she walked through. Ron was in the middle of the room with Harry and Bill. A thick black tree stump had grown there. Luna swung the door closed and walked calmly with Hermione to join the boys. She also pulled out her wand, what was that spell Bill had said? _Exsequor_ _Spiritus_ popped into her head, what was the wand motion though and did you need a particular thought to make it work?

Bill had set the plaque on the stump and handed Ronald the brooch and locket to hold. That would keep him from causing mischief. Why did Bill keep going up on the scale and Ronald down? Had she expected him to be Bill? Hmm that was a disturbing possibility. Bill had been eighteen when she had met him, with his baby sister in tow, a girl her own age. He had treated them both with respect and yet had kept them continually laughing.

She had been wrong to try and make Ronald into Bill. He was his own person, he- Oh. She had treated him badly to; feeding his insecurities about not being able to live up to his most impressive sibling; for Bill had an impressive academic and professional career. Gringotts curse breakers were just a small step below Unspeakables in the job requirements. And now he had captured the heart of the most elusive of females, a Veela. Granted partial but Luna had seen how all of the boys at school had fallen over themselves for her. Harry hadn't but then his heart was already well guarded in the care of the most brilliant of witches beside him.

Harry looked anxious to swing. She lurched back to the present. "Wait? What do I do? Is there a thought behind the soul destroying spell, what's the wand movement?"

Everyone looked at her, Merlin! She had done it again.

Harry stepped back from the stump and lowered the sword. Hermione and Bill turned to her, their wands ready. Bill said, "Here is the wand motion, up, diagonal left, slash to point at the cloud. No thought is necessary, though I was thinking how mad I was at it for hurting my sis."

She nodded, testing out the motion. She moved to stand between Hermione and Bill; they were all in a quadrant with the exercise equipment in the background. Harry was off to the right, facing the pool, Ron a dozen paces behind him, holding the other two horcruxes, his wand safely stowed.

Harry got back in position.

He looked at Hermione first, she nodded instantly. Luna nodded when he looked at her. At Bill's nod he brought the magical blade down onto the plaque as hard as he possibly could. There was a flicker of light, not an explosion but an absence of light for just a moment then a deafening crack of sound. Luna went flying backwards. She landed hard on her back; she twisted to look at what had happened. Ron was dragging Harry away; he looked stunned but was still holding the sword.

Bill and Hermione had cast a shield spell apparently, she saw it fading out in front of them and a thick green mist pouring out of the split plaque. Luna scrambled to her feet and back to her position. She couldn't hear anything but a continuous ringing in her ears. She was watching Bill; he was watching the smoke continue to come out. It was getting denser and moving in Hermione's general direction. Finally the smoke stopped coming out. Bill made the wand movement, she saw his mouth move, couldn't hear a thing though. She tried to cast it as well, Hermione was also casting.

The cloud shrank upon itself rapidly and vanished. Everyone was cheering; well they were bouncing around looking happy. She still couldn't hear anything. She grabbed Bill's arm, he crushed her into a quick hug. She staggered but held onto him. Finally he looked at her; she pointed at her ears and tried to say, "Can't hear."

He pointed his wand at her and cast something, the ringing vanished and she could hear again. He asked, "Better?"

She said, "Definitely, did I miss a protection spell?"

Bill looked apologetic, "Sorry, yes you need to cast Protego to shield yourself from the effects of the blast. Harry had a silence spell on his head so he couldn't hear anything but we had to let him take the blast."

Hermione had gone up to the stump and kicked the shattered plaque onto the floor. Harry was now standing on his own. She motioned for Ronald to come over. He probably had a silence on his head as well.

He came over and handed Slytherin's locket to her, dangling from its chain.

She draped it onto the stump, locket in the middle, chain loosely around it. She looked at Harry. Their eyes locked and Luna knew she was checking to see if he was ok enough to do another. He lifted the sword and smiled back.

Everyone went back to their positions; Protego Luna!

Harry again went down the line checking to see if each of them was ready. She nodded when it was her turn. When the blade flashed down she cast, "_Protego!"_

The brief absence of light and the explosion followed. This time she was ready and saw Harry fly back. He landed on his rear, a few feet away. Ron moved as soon as the sword was no longer swinging wildly to pull him further away. She saw movement to her left and looked back; the cloud was almost out of the locket. Now she knew what to wait for, the smoke to stop.

As one the three of them cast "_Exsequor_ _Spiritus!_" The disembodied soul vanished. This time she joined in the cheering.

Harry was rubbing his butt but looked ready for the last one. Hermione had gone up to the stump again and kicked the blackened locket onto the plaque then turned and took the delicate looking brooch from Ronald. The light sparkled from the gemstones that made the raven's black eyes.

She looked at Harry who was rubbing his shoulder and butt alternately. He noticed her looking though and smiled and lifted the sword.

She nodded and went back to her position; Protego, ready; Watch Harry, nod, look at the sword, swinging, "_Protego!"_ Look at the brooch, Harry flying, Ronald almost too close, the sword just missed his leg. Look back at the brooch, smoke, ready… ready, "_Exsequor_ _Spiritus_."

The green smoke imploded and vanished.

Harry sat on the ground; he dropped the sword and pulled his wand out, after pointing it at himself and then Ronald he said, "One more to go. Merlin that felt good!"

Hermione helped him stand and they hugged quite passionately, before anyone knew it they were kissing like no one else was present. Ronald was staring at the back of Harry's head; oops that's where Hermione's left hand was.

She said, "Ronald! Come here now!"

He jerked and looked at her then staggered a bit on his way to them.

Before he could say anything Bill had wrapped his arm over his brother's shoulder and was guiding him towards the door. She heard him say, "Maybe you have some seer in you bro, you predicted this one. Maybe you should tell mum?"

Luna started laughing and followed them out the door. She closed it behind herself; they deserved their triumph in private. She had expected shouting when she went into the common room with the two boys but it was surprisingly quiet. Maybe Ronald had seen the futility in trying to fight his brother?

Ronald was sitting in the chair she had been meditating in earlier, his head in his hands. Bill was standing in the room between Ronald and the door she had just come through.

Ronald shook his head and without looking up said. "Really, I'm not. Honest Bill. It's just a hell of a shock. How can that happen so fast?"

Bill laughed, "It happened to me and Fleur in less than a year."

Luna stepped beside Bill, "There has been nothing fast about their relationship." Bill turned to look at her but seemed poised react to anything. She suddenly doubted he would be surprised if Voldemort walked into the room. "They are both too noble for their own good, denying the obvious. Ronald I must apologize to you and by extension to Bill as well." Ha! She did surprise Bill with that. "Bill, I fell in love with you when I was seven. Truly what girl wouldn't want to love you? But then I met Ronald, he was nearly my age and if he grew to be like you?" she shrugged, "Well, I transferred much of my affection from you onto Ronald, all without getting to know him at all really. I assumed he would be like you and Charlie, but he turned out to be bitter."

She sat in the couch Harry and Hermione usually used while Bill snatched one of the chairs from a table and sat there, still between her and Ronald. "The piece of my mind I gave you earlier I now regret. It was full of bitterness at my own disappointment. Not truly disappointment in you Ronald, much of it was in myself for not being old enough to even consider dating Bill and well, he's taken, Harry's been taken since before I met him."

She stood nervously, Ronald nearly jumped from his chair when she spoke, "Here is my proposition. I would like to start over, as friends. I never really gave the real you a chance and well, you just met the real me."

Ronald looked surprised by this of course. Bill took her hand casually and looked at his little brother. "If I hear you hurt her you will regret it for the rest of your life, Brother or no."

Ronald looked like he had been punched in the gut by that comment. He sat back and took several deep breaths. He was pale, "I may have hurt her feelings. I know she heard me call her names before. If you need to hit me for admitting that then I won't do anything to stop you. I just don't understand girls at all. How can they be so complex?"

Bill squeezed her hand gently then let his hand fall back onto his leg, "Girls are the simplest things in the world. They want several specific things, Love, respect, and honestly in all things. They don't really care if you disagree with them, just be honest about it. Don't hide your feelings, what good would that do?"

No wonder he had captured Fleur!

Bill stood and patted Luna's shoulder, "Sorry you had to hear female secrets bandied about but the situation called for drastic measures."

She grinned at him and kissed his cheek, "If you could just fix him it would be worth it."

Ronald said, "Hey! I'm here you know?"

Bill strode over to Ronald who still sat in the chair. He said forcefully, "UP."

Ronald stood and put his hands behind his back. Bill stepped to his side and pulled him into the center of the room, they stopped three feet away from her.

"Little brother, meet a very good friend of mine, Luna Lovegood. She lives just the other side of the forest, across the stream. I used to go to her place with Gin and we would help her mum bake cakes. They were good cakes and her mum was a wonderful person whom I miss deeply. Luna meet my little bro. He prefers to be called Ron and seems to take after the twins more than me but with a bit of work he could turn out respectable."

Luna held out her hand, Ronald took it and they shook. She said, "Nice to meet you, Ronald. I hope we can be friends."

Ronald's hands were sweating, he said, "Me to, any friend of Ginny's or Bill's is a friend of mine. Please call me Ron; I think I'm in trouble when I hear Ronald."

She smiled, "Deal, Ron." She liked it, maybe that was one of the reasons he always seemed sour when she talked to him?

Bill put his arms over their shoulders, forcing them apart. "Now; Luna go get them, it's time for dinner. Ron and I will wait here with our backs to the door. I think they have had enough time to complete their activities but on the off chance they aren't dressed yet it would be best if you went inside. Harry would kill us if we accidentally saw Hermione naked. He would just blush though if you saw him naked."

Ron started gagging like he was going to throw up. Bill hit him with his palm in the back of the head, hard enough to make him stagger. "Wrong reaction bro; never disrespect the act when a woman is present. Remember respect is the second thing they want. I think I'll keep you with me for the next month or so, until after their wedding. Maybe by then I can beat some sense into your thick head."

Ron made some apologetic noises but nothing that was coherent. He sat on the chair near the door again and rubbed the back of his head.

Bill told her gently, "Go, he's getting to hungry to think." Then turned to Ron, "UP, we'll wait outside in the hallway for them.

Ron got up as Bill opened the door. He waited until Ron had left the room before following him and closing the door behind himself.

Luna decided this was quite possibly the best thing that could have happened to Ron. With a lighter heart she walked to the door to the exercise room. She tapped her head and disillusioned herself and quietly slipped inside. Instantly she knew they were not quite done yet she covered her face and sat; Indian style. She would wait. They were in the middle of the room, near the shattered horcruxes, the stump was gone and had been replaced with a bedding of some kind. She averted her eyes even more; she was not here to spy on them. They fit together in a way she could never describe, but longed for in her own life. Their passion stirred things deep inside her – things she didn't have a name for yet, but were none-the-less real. Part of her wished it was _her_ being loved by Harry but, another part realized that it would never be. Her vow – her promise to help them – still held sway on her heart if not on her magic. It was over a few minutes later; perhaps someday her name would be spoken that lovingly?

She gave them another two minutes, counting slowly, before she stood and opened the door fully while removing her disillusion. As casually as she could, she said, "Hey guys- um, nice bum Harry. Bill and Ron, and I are going down to eat. See you down there then." She turned and fled. Neither had said a word or even moved. He had still been atop her. As she closed the door she made a mental note to give them at least five minutes before any similar announcements. Though she had planned out very different words the sight of their naked tangled bodies had still been a shock, intriguing but shocking. She walked across the room and out into the hall. Bill and Ron were just a few feet away, leaning up against the wall. "They'll join us in a little while."

Bill laughed, "Good thing you went in there and not one of us! C'mon I'm hungry."

*

He started laughing as soon as Luna fled and closed the door. She joined him, her arms up holding his shoulders. It did interesting things to where they were still connected. He slid down and lowered his sweaty head between her gorgeous breasts. They lay there slowly cooling and recovering. It had been rather rough and spontaneous. He hadn't planned on this kind of celebration, well not now. But she had started it and the futon had appeared as they were stripping. He brought his left hand up and swirled his finger around the nipple he could see. She made a deep growling noise he felt as well as heard.

"Stop that before I make you do all of that again."

"Gonna have to wait dear, I need some time to recover."

She laughed; it made him bounce atop her. "I can fix that. Where's my wand?"

He gave up his sport of teasing her nipple and went onto all fours over her. She was indeed searching under the sheets for her wand. He snatched her hands and held them still against the sheets. "Do you really know a spell for that?"

She gave him that wicked smile, "Oh yes Mr. Potter I can make it stay hard for a very, very long time."

That sounded like a very fun night. He kissed her roughly on the mouth and it took all his strength to finally pull away. Her eyes had gone a little darker and she was breathing heavier, "After dinner love." He looked pointedly between his legs where the affect of that kiss was readily apparent, "Though apparently I don't need that spell."

She bit her lower lip and made to stand. He leapt from her and started finding his clothes. The futon melted away and only their hastily shed clothes, Godric's sword, and the shattered Horcruxes remained. He heard her say, "How did my wand get over there?"

His back was turned while he tried to put his jeans on, hopping as he didn't want to sit on the floor. He said, "You were the one throwing everything." He finished dressing and picked up Godric's sword and the broken Horcruxes. They headed out of the room; she was still buttoning her shirt as they walked.

Back in their common room he laid the pieces on the table along with the sword. She finished tucking in her shirt and they walked out into the hall. Hand in hand they went down to dinner. They may be a little late but neither of them cared one bit about that.

When they arrived in the great hall everyone else was involved in eating. It smelled excellent and his stomach growled. The table was a bit larger and he saw two empty places, between Ron and Luna. Harry sat next to Ron, putting Hermione beside Luna.

McGonagall said in a very knowing voice, "Good of you to join us. Dobby came by and asked if he should come give you two some dinner."

Ron grinned, "I told em you were occupied and wouldn't like to be interrupted. Got ya covered mate!"

Luna was blushing heavily and looking intently at her plate. Hermione patted her on the back lightly. They shared a look and Luna finally nodded and sat up straighter. Harry was ignoring Ron's jibe to spoon a huge helping of bangers and mash onto his plate. He put it down and handed Hermione the bowl of Sheppard's pie. She grinned back at him and helped herself to a similarly large helping.

Ron's eyes grew wide as Hermione kept spooning more onto her plate, "Core, you're gonna put on weight eating that much."

She put one more scoop on her plate, Harry thought for emphasis, then said, as only Hermione could say, "I need to keep my energy up. Training with Harry is very tiring you know." The entire table went silent, forks and spoons paused in mid journey to mouths. She looked around the table, daring anyone to contradict her.

Finally Bill nodded, "Yes, I reckon that would be true." He went back to eating as did the rest of the table.

Several minutes later, when Harry had finished half of his mountain of Bangers and Mash he asked down the table where McGonagall sat, "Have you seen my Firebolt? I would like to get it back if it's possible." He had more to say but she had started nodding so he cut himself off.

When her mouth was empty and she had taken a drink she answered, "It's in my room. I shall retrieve it after dinner. Sorry I had nearly forgotten about it. I retrieved it from the Trolls as soon as that woman was removed from the school."

He was greatly relieved by this. "Thank you. I was worried something had happened to it. It's kind of special, I mean I could buy another one, but Sirius bought it for me."

Hermione's hand went atop his where it sat on the table; he felt her support through that connection and flipped his hand so he could hold hers as well.

McGonagall said, "Yes, I retrieved it immediately but then it slipped my mind to give it to you and it just hasn't come up I'm afraid."

He nodded and went back to eating.

It was perhaps ten minutes later that Bill sat back and tapped his now empty goblet. When everyone looked at him he asked Harry, "Should I make the announcement of our successes earlier or would you like to?"

Harry's mouth was full, Hermione answered for him, "Go ahead Bill."

He stood, "Three more of the horcruxes are now destroyed. We now have only one more to find and destroy."

The professors all said something along the lines of, "Well done. How did you do it?" Since it all blended together Harry didn't quite catch it all.

Bill acknowledged the comments, "We used Godric's sword to destroy the physical vessels and then destroyed the non-corporeal remains before they could possess anyone." Bill paused and inspected Professor Vector, he seemed unsure if he should continue.

Hermione said, "Go ahead Bill."

He glanced at her then said, "I want to move the timetable on the search for the final one, to tonight actually." He looked pointedly at Ron. "I would like to have more time to get Ron up to speed before that happens but we'll just have to go with what we have." He turned to McGonagall, "Can you get messages to Alastor, Remus, Tonks, Charlie and Fleur? I need them all here at midnight."

McGonagall sat up straighter; Harry had not thought that was possible. She said, "Are you sure? Your wedding is in two days."

Bill nodded, "Yes, I want to finish this so I can try and enjoy my wedding. With this looming over us it doesn't seem possible to enjoy."

Hermione stood and walked over to where Bill was. She was pulling a chain from around her neck. Suddenly Harry knew what she was going to do. He looked hard at McGonagall to see her reaction. She reached Bill; he had taken one step towards her, unsure what was happening. The chain and its pendant were bundled in her hand. She reached her empty hand out towards him, he met it with his, and she turned his hand palm up and placed the time turner into it, then closed his fingers over it. She finally said, "Take the time you need to train Ron. We can't risk losing him because I kept this to myself." She looked at McGonagall, "I'm sure we can find some rooms here in the castle where they can spend the previous week in training?"

The Headmistress nodded, "I had wondered where they got it, neither would tell me. But yes, they have been working diligently down in the dungeons. I know just where to put them dear."

Bill had glanced into his hand; he looked at Hermione, "How?"

She shook her head, "I must have it back before Harry's birthday."

He nodded, "Certainly." He reached down and pulled Ron to his feet.

Ron shoved another spoonful into his mouth and looked at his brother accusingly.

Bill just laughed, "Which dungeon ma'am?"

"Go to fifteen, here take my bell. The elves will take care of your eating and sleeping arrangements." She held a small bell towards him.

He pocketed the time turner then still dragging Ron with him went and took the bell from her.

Luna called out, "Put the spoon down Ron. We'll save you a seat." Bill released Ron and walked towards the nearest stairwell to the dungeons.

Ron looked at her, confused but dropped his spoon beside his plate then hurried off after his brother who was already striding from the hall.

Professor Vector put her head back on her high backed chair and let out a sigh. When Harry looked at her for an explanation she said, "It's been a devil of a week keeping that secret. I was in dungeon fifteen a week ago working on a project when they suddenly showed up. It's the reason I am sitting at this table now and not home. William dragged me into the training."

Harry was confused for a minute, not used to hearing Bill referred to as William. But she had likely been one of his professors when he had come to Hogwarts. Hermione came and sat back down in her seat and silently went back to eating. He took her hand under the table and they intertwined their fingers. It was a good thing she ate with her left hand that left her right available for holding and since Sheppard's pie didn't need any cutting he was able to hold her hand the rest of their meal.

When he finished he got McGonagall's attention again and said, "Luna, Hermione, and I are going to make a quick run to Diagon, I want to get them both new brooms so we can do some training on them."

She looked at her pocket watch, "The shops close in an hour. I suggest you hurry along then."

Ron called from the back of the Great Hall, "But I wanted to finish my dinner!"

They all looked around. Ron had changed his clothes and had gotten a haircut. He looked excited and happy, a huge improvement in just a week of training with Bill. Bill had on some different clothes but otherwise looked the same. Professor Vector said, "Sorry Ron, I missed a spot there, your bangs are crooked."

He flashed a smile to her and said, "I like it fine Septima, thanks again." He slid casually into his chair and took a quick bite, "Still warm, how long ago did we leave?"

Hermione answered, Bill was handing her the time turner, "About ten minutes ago, our time." She looked at Bill, "How did it go?"

Bill was nodding, looking at Ron. Ron was actually looking at Luna and smiled after he finished swallowing. Bill said, "Good, I made some adjustments as well Luna, with Septima's assistance that is." He sketched a quick bow to Professor Vector who smiled back. "Oh, here." He walked to Professor McGonagall and handed her the bell. "Don't forget to send those messages about tonight please."

She rang the bell and several house elves in Hogwarts livery appeared. "Please locate Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Fleur Delacour and Charlie Weasley. Inform them that Bill Weasley needs them here before midnight tonight."

They all vanished. Ron looked away from Luna and to Harry and Hermione. He swallowed his second bite and then said, "Look, I know I've been a prat on a lot of things. Well ok on most things. I'm sorry Harry, for not believing you, for not trusting you like the true friend you are. Hermione, don't go expecting me to get all studious but I do understand now how important it is to actually learn the stuff in those books they make us carry around." He held up his hand to forestall their comments as he turned to Luna, "Luna, I would also like to apologize to you for being an insensitive git. Should I speak out of line again, about them or yourself, feel free to correct me." He looked at Bill, "Did I forget anything bro?"

Bill pointed at his ring finger then Hermione. Ron looked back at Hermione, "Oh, sorry, it's been a busy week you know. Congratulations on your impending wedding. Bill told me it is going to be on your birthday Harry." He smacked Harry on the shoulder, "Glad you can handle her mate." He looked at Hermione, "Sorry, I love you dearly sis but I can't keep up with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 11**

The Leaky Cauldron was deserted when they flooed in. An overturned table and deserted drinks were evidence enough that those present had left in a hurry. Bill, who had gone through the Floo first was waiting at the back door, wand drawn. Harry met her eyes and they drew their wands. Bill called them to the back door.

The five of them gathered in the back alley, the portal was closed. All had their wands out now, anything could be happening in there but she suspected Voldemort had struck.

Bill looked at them all, "Let's try to stick together. No one goes solo." The last he said looking directly at Harry.

Harry nodded along with the rest of them and edged closer to Hermione.

She took hold of the back of his belt. It probably wouldn't last long but she wanted a physical link to him.

Bill motioned them all off to the sides. Luna joined Harry and Hermione on the far side while Bill and Ron were on the side closer to the Leaky Cauldron. Bill reached out and tapped the pattern in the bricks. He pulled back quickly and crouched.

Diagon alley was in shambles. The air was frosty and filled with screams and a sense of doom. She counted six Death Eaters in the first moment after the passage had opened, then Harry rushed into the alley and she was pulled into the fray, still holding to the back of his belt.

Among the bodies on the street she saw several children and a few uniforms of the Auror's. She had decided earlier that stunning was too good for Death Eaters. The battle at the DoM had taught her that they knew how to revive their comrades. While she didn't want to kill them she had to make them unable to re-join the fight.

After the fake Moody had turned Draco into a ferret she had studied that transformation extensively. Transformation was by far her strongest skill and it seemed to be a very effective combat strategy as the counter was not well known. Hell the spell was not very well known, she had finally gotten Professor McGonagall to reveal it when she could not find reference to it anywhere in the library.

Harry and Ron had each stunned one of the Death Eaters whose back had been to them.

She cast the transformation spell over Harry's shoulder at the closest Death Eater. Reluctantly she released his belt and immediately conjured an unbreakable jar. The Death Eater shrank, not into a ferret but into an earthworm which was then summoned to her and landed in the jar. It was the first time she had used it on a live person. She didn't look away from the fight, the others were moving and casting now though the other Death Eaters were slow to react. Harry, Bill, and Ron had the others stunned in seconds.

Luna took the jar from her and Hermione transformed the stunned Death Eaters into worms which Luna then summoned and caught in the jar.

Harry was moving off to the left, Bill beside him. There had to be Dementors around here, the air was too chilly. Ron and Luna flanked her as she moved further down the alley. The next two Death Eaters had time to turn to them, one cast an _Avada Kevadra_ at Luna, Hermione flicked her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa." One of the large cobblestones met the green beam well before it came close to them. Harry _Stupified_ that one. Hermione transformed him into a worm and Luna summoned it.

Bill was in an intense duel with the other one but Ron snuck a stupefy past the Death Eater. Again Hermione transformed it into a worm and Luna added it to her jar.

Ron called out, "Fred! George!"

The twin's shop was in ruins though they were nowhere to be seen. Ron walked in, stepping over the debris of their sign. Hermione strode along with him, Luna a constant shadow to her left. Hermione glanced at Harry; he nodded and headed down the alley with Bill. She was reluctant to leave his side, even for the few minutes it would take to check the twin's shop.

Fred or George, she could never tell them apart, was lying near the back door of the shop quivering. Ron ran towards him yelling, "Fred!"

He knelt beside his brother and they heard a woman's voice call out from the alley behind the shop, "Cruccio!" Ron collapsed in agony beside Fred.

Hermione apparated to the opposite side of the back alley, the furthest place she could see, facing the direction the curse had come from. A woman with long wild hair stood over the other quivering twin, looking into the shop. She turned towards the small pop Hermione had made and grinned, "Oh, look its Potty's mudblood whore!"

Time slowed, calm came over her, like when she was taking exams and knew without doubt there could be nothing on the test she did not understand fully. This was what she had been training for over the years, not to know everything but, to remove filth like this. She flashed her left hand at Bella, "I've got his ring. He can fuck me anytime he wants. Pity you still seem to be Tom's whore. Must be a bitch getting off after being cruccioed." The words were meant to incent her into making a mistake. Bellatrix had the edge in dueling, Hermione had to outsmart her.

Bella let out a scream at the taunting and strode forward, "Cruccio!" It was then Hermione realized Bellatrix was carrying something. It was wrapped in a cloth and tucked under her robe but Bella kept her left hand on it.

Hermione took one quick step to the side and the curse flew past her.

Bella stopped and screamed at her, "You think you're clever?"

Hermione shook her head, "Clever?" then looked Bella directly in the eyes, "No. I'm bloody brilliant! Bitch!"

Bellatrix tore her eyes away from Hermione and screamed, "Avada Kevadra!"

Hermione flicked her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa." One of the flagstones flew to meet the killing curse. She cast a quick protego to shield herself from the fragments; it had been pretty close to her. Bella hadn't thought of that, she was peppered with fragments of stone. Two cuts opened, one on her wand hand and another across her left cheek. Hermione heard some of the fragments bouncing from the brick walls of the buildings. She tapped her temple with her left index finger. "See? Brains…"

Bella said, "I'll get you in the end."

Hermione replied calmly, "No. You won't." She cast three cutting curses at Bella, in a rough diagonal. She blocked one with a shield charm and dodged the lower one; the higher one cut a deep gash into her right shoulder.

Bellatrix grinned fanatically. "Think you have the guts to kill me? Bitch!"

Hermione smiled grimly and answered the only way she could. "I'm the soul-mate of the boy-who-bloody-lived! He killed your master once and will again!"

Bellatrix cackled, "Oh, I'll torture you, then I'll kill you."

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Bella was so incensed she wasn't even casting spells. They might as well have been talking over tea. "That reminds me Bella. What happened to that husband of yours? Did master kill him so he could have you all to himself?"

They were slowly circling in the alley, about twenty feet separated them. Where was Luna? Hopefully making sure no one got a jump on her, she couldn't take her attention from Bella.

Bellatrix screeched in a strained voice, "I please my master."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure you do. Whore!"

"Cruccio!"

Again Hermione sidestepped, this time in the other direction, she didn't want to establish a pattern to her dodging. "Not a pleasant fuck eh? Whore. Does he even give you the dignity of fucking you or does he just jerk off on your quivering, naked body?"

Bellatrix let out a strangled scream, "Avada Kevadra!" The words were barely articulate and the wand was flailing around.

Hermione pulled the dumpster into the path of the curse, though it would have missed her anyway. It punched a huge hole in one side but didn't make it through the trash inside. "I'm curious, does snake-man even have the hardware to jerk off?"

Bella flicked her wand and the dumpster smashed into the back of the twins shop, narrowly missing whichever brother was trying to crawl back inside. Bella was panting heavily, either from anger or the effort of the duel, "I'm going to kill you…mudblood…whore!"

"Tisk tisk. Now you're repeating yourself Bella, can't think and duel at the same time?" Hermione flicked her wand at the dumpster and it skidded across the cobblestones at Bella from the side. She narrowly jumped back out of its path. Hermione was already transfiguring the cobblestone behind her into a bench and Bella fell over it, cracking her head hard on the ground as she did so. Somehow she maintained her hold on the package she was carrying.

Hermione strode forward but Bella wasn't done, she twisted and shot another killing curse at her under the bench, one hand still on the package. Hermione had been ready for that and apparated onto the bench, already casting a reducto, she caught Bella completely by surprise. Her aim was a bit off, she had been planning on hitting her in the middle of the back, and instead she hit the base of Bella's neck. In an explosion of bone and blood Bella's head flew from her body which crumpled, spouting blood.

"See bitch? You won't" Her foe fallen she apparated back across the alley, in case someone else was going to try her now that Bella was dead. Luna was the only one she could see. She stood off to the side of the doorway. Ron, Fred, and George were lying on mattresses inside the storeroom of the destroyed shop. Luna had indeed been watching the fight in the alley carefully. Two more Death Eaters were stunned and tightly bound in heavy iron chains.

Hermione and Luna stared at one another from opposite sides of the alley, then Hermione looked slowly to the left, Luna looking to her left so they covered both sides. When their eyes met again both nodded. Hermione apparated beside Luna neither said a word.

Luna banished the chains, Hermione transformed them into worms, and Luna added them to her now large collection of stunned earthworms. Luna had summoned a top which she screwed back on tightly.

Hermione started walking back towards Diagon Alley and Harry. She had to find him now, he had been gone for too long.

As though summoned he came running around the corner and into the shop, flicking his wand at the debris along the side of the shop, tables and various products of the twins went flying away from the wall. Hermione cleared the wall nearest her, he was looking for something. Then she saw it, Luna beat her to it though. Wormtail was frozen, silver paw and all.

Harry came around the pile and suddenly stopped in front of Hermione looking concerned at her, "You've got blood all over you. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, it's not mine." Her mouth was dry, "I got her Harry."

"Who?"

She pointed out into the alley, "Bellatrix."

Harry took one step towards the body; Hermione stopped him with a blood spattered hand on his chest. He looked at her then nodded, turning back into the room.

He said, "What happened to them?"

"Ron got hit once with a Cruccio. The twins multiple times, I don't know how many. Bella was playing with them when I found her.

Luna levitated Wormtail up to one of the light fixtures and tied him up by his tail.

Bill came striding into the shop. He looked at her for a long moment but, strode directly to his three brothers. He knelt between the twins and pulled their eyelids up and looked carefully. With a small shake of his head he pulled something from an inner pocket of his robe. He had a handful of change, he selected two of the small ones; knut's. He put one on a twin's chest and touched it with his wand, "Portus." That twin vanished. He repeated the action on the other twin then walked to Ron. After looking at his eyes he started digging in his pockets and said, "Ron will be ok in a few hours." He pulled a chocolate frog package from his robe and put it in Ron's shaking hand. He helped him get it open and only after Ron had taken a bite of the squirming treat did he stand and face them, "I sent them to 's emergency room."

She nodded, Harry was doing the same. She had an inspiration to get Voldemort even madder but would he agree? She turned to Harry, "Can I have Wormtail?"

He looked at her, a pained expression crossed his eyes then he shrugged, she waved her wand in a complicated pattern and Peter transformed from the rat into the former friend of Harry's parents. He fell onto the ground, no longer having a tail to be suspended by. "Ennervate" He struggled to sit up and look around.

Hermione loomed over him; the other three had their wands pointed at Wormtail. "I'm going to let you go home to your master with a message." She pointed her wand into the back alley, "Accio." Bella's bloody head came flying to her. She redirected it into Wormtail's lap. He looked shocked Hermione said, "Tell him it's from the Potters – Wormtail." He looked up at her; she was holding her blood spattered ring towards him. "Remember them Peter? GO!"

His eyes unfocused and he apparated away, bloody head staring accusingly at him from his lap.

She turned back to them, dismissing what she had just done without a thought. She would think about it later, now was the time for action. She pointed her wand towards Diagon Alley, "What happened out there? We found Bella back here torturing the twins. She hit Ron with a _Cruccio_ when he was kneeling over his brother. I started dueling her. Luna got two more while I was fighting her." She looked at Luna, who held up the jar, several of the earthworms were now moving.

Harry said, "We only saw a few Death Eaters, they ran. It looks like there was a huge battle in front of Gringotts. We had to chase them for a bit then we found the Dementors. There were a bloody lot of them. Prongs was able to get them to run off but it took a while."

Bill stepped closer to them, "We have over a hundred dead and injured out there. I saw more Auror's appearing. The first wave got wiped out I think. This was a major attack, looks like it started about ten minutes before we got here."

Her calm was beginning to shatter: in bits and pieces she began to feel her body again. Nothing really hurt, some aches, but her heart was going to rip her apart when she let it feel what she had done tonight. Why hadn't she transfigured Bella? She had the time but the thought had never crossed her mind. That reminded her of the object Bella had been carrying. She said, "Stay here," and walked back to Bella's body.

Luna came into the alley and kept an eye out for anyone.

Harry was again talking to Bill though he glanced to see what she was doing.

In death Bellatrix had finally released the package. It had partially unwrapped revealing a golden chalice. She recognized it as Hufflepuff's cup. Could this be another Horcrux? Yes, it had the same feel as the others. Reluctantly she gathered it up in the cloth, only bloody on one corner. She _scourgified_ that corner and came back into the shop.

Why was Bellatrix carrying this around?

Tonks and another auror walked into the twins shop. Bill was kneeling over Ron, who was now sitting up. "And here I find the rescue party. Harry, Bill, Hermione, Luna? The survivors are saying you stopped all of this."

Harry shrugged. She wanted to talk but her throat was constricting, she was starting to shake. Adrenaline had wreaked havoc and now her body was coming down from it.

Luna pulled her into a chair that hadn't been there before. She put a calming hand on her shoulder. She needed Harry, no you can hold out. This is just withdraw from the stress of dueling Bellatrix: one of the nastiest Death Eaters around, Killer of Sirius, she helped make Neville's parents insane, and hundreds of other incidents. She was already trying to justify taking her first life. She had proved she could and would kill in this war, for Harry. Luna handed her a goblet of water, she drank it greedily.

Tonks looked out into the alley behind the shop and saw the bloody corpse, "Wotcher? Who's that?"

Harry said, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Tonks looked sharply at him, "You got my aunt?"

He shook his head and pointed at Hermione. "Luna and Hermione can tell you about it, I was off chasing Dementors."

Tonks raised her eyebrow at Hermione, "You out dueled my aunt? Core, she was a terror."

Hermione shrugged, "I out thought her. She was pretty insane from her stay in Azkaban." She put her hand on Luna's, which was back on her shoulder. "Fortunately Luna was watching my back." She lifted her water goblet at the jar of worms Luna had put down on an empty shelf.

Tonks looked at her strange, "Worms?"

Hermione smiled evily, "Transfigured Death Eaters. I figured they couldn't escape that way."

Tonks laughed and then her eyes caught the corpse again. She nodded and stepped into the rear alley, the other Auror with her looked at Hermione with new respect. Tonks called out from the alley, "Blimey, where's her noggin?"

Hermione laughed, it was dry, humorless. "I sent it to Voldemort with Peter, from the Potters."

Tonks looked at her and hurried back into the room. She looked at the ring on her hand, still over Luna's on her shoulder then at Harry who just nodded, "Poor auntie. You know that's gonna make him awfully angry."

Hermione shrugged and reached her hand to Harry. He took it and slipped beside her. She felt Luna's hand rest on her opposite shoulder. Hermione said, "Good. Angry people do stupid things. I want him angry enough to do something really stupid." Harry squeezed her hand.

Tonks looked at the bundle Hermione was carrying. "That's what this was all about? Do you know what it is?"

Hermione flipped open the wrapping revealing the gold chalice. "Yes, this is Helga's cup. At a guess I would say it has been hidden in Gringotts?" She re-wrapped it before looking up at Tonk's astonished face.

Tonks finally managed to control herself. "Could you go into law enforcement? You could solve hundreds of cases in minutes." Tonks sat on the remains of a display table. "Seriously, you had two clues and put all of that together?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I know what this is. I can't tell you all of it. The Headmaster put Harry, Ron, and I on a mission to find some things precious to Voldemort. This is one of them."

Tonks looked at Harry for a full minute before sighing. "Auntie walked into Gringotts plain as day and headed down to her vault. The goblins notified the Ministry immediately and we dispatched a dozen Auror's to apprehend her. While we were waiting for her to come back from the vault the entire alley filled with Dementors and Death Eaters. In all of the confusion she was able to escape our trap. None of us even saw her come out. I thought she was still inside until I found her body here."

Bill looked up at them; Ron was sitting up beside him, looked very pale but was munching on the chocolate frog. Bill stood, "We should be going."

Harry looked across the street at the ruins of Quality Quidditch supplies, "Yes, my buying spree will have to wait a bit."

Diagon was far from abandoned now, there were witches and wizards wandering up and down the street; many in the uniforms of Aurors or the medical robes of St. Mungo's.

The Auror with Tonks looked at Harry, Hermione had seen that look on thousands of faces before; adoration. He looked at Hermione and she was surprised to see his expression did not change. "We should get a statement from all of you but, I'll just put down that these were captured or killed by wizards or witches unknown." He looked apprehensively at Tonks, "Will that be acceptable Auror Tonks?"

Nymphadora stepped over to him and clapped him on the shoulder, "Good man, Franks." She turned back to them, "I've been telling my partner here that you don't want publicity, of any kind."

Harry took her hand and shook it, "Thanks Tonks." He looked at Ron, "You up to moving?"

Ron nodded his mouth still full of chocolate. He struggled to stand; Bill pulled him to his feet.

Bill looked at them, "Hogsmeade station? We can walk from there I guess."

Harry nodded and Bill side-alonged Ron away.

Hermione stood and drained her water goblet. She turned back to Tonks, "Don't forget those worms there." Tonks nodded, Hermione pulled Luna to her side and apparated to Hogsmeade.

She landed; Bill and Ron were sitting on a bench, Bill looked winded but stood and motioned Luna to sit. Hermione said, "Be right back with Harry." She apparated to the precise spot she had just occupied in the twins shop. Harry slipped beside her, arms going about one another's waists. "Ready?" He nodded and half waved at Tonks and Franks, she took them to Hogsmeade platform.

Bill was waiting with several more bars of chocolate. He silently handed one to her and Harry. Luna was sitting with Ron on the bench eating one of her own. Once he saw they had chocolate in their mouths Bill asked, "You didn't get exhausted by those side-alongs from London?"

She shook her head, her mouth full of chocolate. She felt its relieving affect begin to work on her frayed nerves.

Bill said softly, his back turned to his brother, "Then you're much stronger than I am. You could probably side-along two at once." He dropped it at that and turned back to Ron and Luna who were sitting, talking quietly.

Harry looked into her eyes cautiously. Around bites of chocolate he said, "We need to talk."

She looked pleadingly at him, "Not yet." He wanted an explanation as to what had happened in her duel with Bellatrix. Oh, why had she killed her?

He raised his eyebrows but turned back to the others. "Let's start walking."

Luna stood and helped Ron to his feet. He seemed able to stand on his own but kept having random twitches and shakes. The chocolate did seem to be helping him a lot.

Harry and she were still standing arm in arm, they started walking to the school. This was something new for them, walking in sync; it took a little practice and served to distract her from what she had just done in a back alley of Diagon. Fortunately her legs were about the same length as his, her torso was perhaps two inches shorter. With a brief flare of anger she thought he would probably have been taller but he had been starved for a lot of his early years. As they neared the gates she started trembling, he could feel it. He turned and looked at her. She tried to tell him she would be fine but nothing came out. She felt her legs give way and he caught her. Her eyes closed, Harry was holding her. She was safe.

She woke to Crookshanks nuzzling her arm and Hedwig hooting softly. Where had they come from? Harry's arm was around her shoulders, he gave her a soft squeeze. They were lying down in their bed in the Room of Requirement. How did she know that? It had a feel to it, their bed. Her clothes had been changed, he must have enjoyed that. She was only wearing a long thick shirt; no panties Mr. Potter? She caressed her familiar's head and opened her eyes.

His face looked pale in the soft light. His left hand was rubbing his scar and he looked troubled. He had his knees propped up holding some book, which he wasn't looking at. He flipped the book closed and looked at her, "Hello love. First tell me how you feel? Then I will fill you in on all that has happened while you were sleeping."

He was anxious, something had happened to get him worried while she slept. "Physically I'm good I think. Emotionally I'm about to shatter." She rolled flat onto her back, his arm became her pillow. Crookshanks moved to lay against her other side. She put her right arm over her eyes as the tears started coming, the shirt's long sleeves absorbed them. He turned with her, lying along her side he was pressed hard against her left. His other hand came to rest on her neck and caressed it gently. She couldn't look at him but she had to speak. "I killed someone Harry. I didn't think I was capable of that but I didn't even think of stunning her. Have you ever actually killed someone in all of this?"

He hesitated, was he going to reject her now? Then talked slowly, still thinking as he went, "I thought for a long time that I killed Tom that first night when I was a baby but, the current theory is that his own spell is what killed him right?" She nodded, "Well then there was Quirrell in first year, I hurt him a lot, I certainly tried to kill him but I passed out. Dumbledore told me later that Quirrell had still been alive when he got there, he… well he finished it. So I guess my answer is no, I have never actually killed a person, sixty foot basilisk yes, person no."

Her throat constricted, "I thought so. I had no intention of stunning or capturing her. I did everything I could to make her upset; you should have heard the things I said to her. I was cruel, and then I killed her." She refused to be weak; he needed to know she would do what was necessary to win the war. But she couldn't stop the tears, her lip trembled, she caught it in her teeth and bit down as she often did when thinking.

Harry caressed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her softly. "Thank you, she deserved it. I'm not sure if I could have killed her, even for Sirius. I asked Luna to put her memory of the fight into the Pensieve. She made me promise to tell you that I asked her to. I wanted to see if you had been hurt somehow during it. I watched it three times. Luna got distracted as she was more concerned with preventing someone from surprising you than helping in the fight. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to hear what you said. I think I saw most of the fight. I'm particularly fond of my new title; The-boy-who-bloody-lived."

He was grinning but she couldn't join him, her emotions were too raw. She took a few deep breaths then finally met his eyes. "I think, maybe I loved Sirius more like you did than I thought."

Harry said, "He was great. Wasn't he?"

She nodded, "Yes, he- Hold me?" Sirius had been the first adult wizard to make her feel a part of the community.

Harry rolled almost completely atop her and hugged her gently. She buried her face in his neck and cried for several more minutes. Finally she pulled back and asked softly, "What's the time? What happened? Where did Crooks and Hedwig come from?"

He twisted to look behind himself, "Half past twelve. They were here, in the room, when we came back. Luna said that a familiar knows when it's needed. Bill should be beginning his raid on Riddle manor now."

He hadn't really answered her question. Anxiously she asked, "Ron?"

"Fine, he recovered and went with them. Luna was anxious, she stayed in here and we talked until about eleven." He took a deeper breath, "Voldemort reacted to your present." He touched his scar again. "He attacked me and I had to let Luna into my head. Together we made a mental barrier against him. I'm struggling to maintain it alone. Twenty minutes after we blocked him the pain lessened and then McGonagall came and told us that the Ministry was under attack. As soon as she left Luna said she had to go do something and was going to go to bed."

She said, "It's been an hour since the attack started on the Ministry? And no news on the battle?"

He rubbed her cheek gently, "Nothing."

She shrugged then a sudden thought hit her, Voldemort was on the move. "Harry, we have to go back in time now, it can't wait until your birthday."

He rolled away from her and slipped his arm from under her head. "I'll get Luna, get dressed."

No questions asked. He was off into the common room. She sat up and found her wand on the nightstand beside her.

Crookshanks looked at her accusingly from his back beside her.

Two quick, "Pack's" later everything in the room was neatly sorted into their trunks. She stood and walked to hers. Harry had dressed her in his Quidditch jersey, which was decidedly tight across her chest. She smiled at that, quite comfortable with Potter across her back. She found panties, socks and her jeans neatly packed in the proper places. Her shoes had known to stay outside; she was just lacing them up when Harry came back into the room. Luna was right behind him, still blinking in the bright light.

Harry said, "She was sleeping in her clothes and had already packed."

Luna yawned, "I got the stuff from the common room in my trunk, Pensieve, memories, etcetera."

Hermione said, "Good, you thought of it too?"

Luna nodded, stifling another yawn. "Yes, McGonagall told us the Ministry had been attacked; there was no word as to the outcome of that battle when I went to sleep an hour ago."

Harry said, "Ok what have the geniuses figured out that I haven't? Should we be going to help at the Ministry?"

Hermione said, "After that attack on Diagon the Ministry would have been the next target, maybe it was in reaction to Bella's failure or my present. We'll find out later. What matters though is that Voldemort is coming out into the open. With Dumbledore gone he has nothing to fear but you. We have to get your training done before tomorrow. Hogwarts would be the next target, whether he wins at the Ministry or not. There couldn't be many defenders there at this time of night and he knows there are only a handful of people here."

He asked, "Should we call off the raid on Riddle Manor? It's probably too late for that?"

Luna answered, "No, this is the best time to raid it. If Voldemort has been using it for a base he will not be there tonight. We captured a lot of his Death Eaters, he will have to go himself to guarantee success." She turned to Hermione, "Did he tell you? We destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. If they can find the last Horcrux they should be able to destroy it before they return. By the time we get back to the present Tom could be entirely mortal."

Hermione asked, "Destroy it?"

Harry shrugged, "Ron took Godric's sword. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

She nodded, "Ok, let's go then." She stood and shrunk their trunks. Harry picked up his and pocketed it while she retrieved her own.

Hedwig fluttered onto Harry's left shoulder.

Crookshanks was pawing Hermione's jeans.

Luna scooped the cat up, he did not protest.

Harry asked, "Where are we going to do the actual time traveling?"

She said, "Right here, it will adjust, after all we will require a room when we arrive in the past won't we?"

He held his head, "Merlin I hate it when you talk like that."

Luna asked, "School will be in session 18 months ago."

Hermione said, "I'm aiming for Christmas break, there will only be a handful of students, we can sneak into the passage to Hogsmeade and then apparate from it to my parents house."

Harry nodded, Hermione pulled the chain from around her neck and it stretched to include Luna and Harry. It was around Hedwig's body and Luna held Crookshanks high enough to be included in it. They stepped close, both hugging her.

She got the turner in her hands and carefully began winding it. There were three hoops surrounding the hourglass. The outermost was weeks, middle was days, and the smallest was hours. Counting very carefully as she wound it to what she had calculated would be Christmas break. She had previously figured it out from Harry's birthday, this required three less turns of the week hoop. She held it still and glanced at Luna, she nodded. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, whatever he needed she would provide. He had faith in her and it was unshakable, she released the time turner and as it spun the world around them went backwards.

The room appeared as it was a moment ago. Hermione pulled the chain from around their necks and it constricted to fit only her once again. Harry was looking around, he said, "Not sure what I expected really but again this is the Room of Requirement."

Hedwig flew to the perch the room had provided a few feet away.

Luna was absently scratching Crookshanks behind his ears. He began purring loudly.

Harry pulled out his trunk and unshrunk it. He got his invisibility cloak out and passed it to her. His head was still inside the trunk. He seemed to be searching in vain for something. The map!

"Look in your photo album from Hagrid." She said.

He froze a second then moved again. A moment later he was standing, holding the Marauders Map and looking at her accusingly.

She felt her cheeks turn hot. "You told me to pack so, everything went where I would put it."

He smiled, "Don't ever change love."

Luna, whom she had forgotten was in the room stepped to Harry's open trunk and pulled out his Weasley sweater and handed it to him. Then she pulled her own trunk out and expanded it.

Crookshanks was deposited on the bed while she pulled out a thick green sweater and put it on.

Harry stood there for a moment watching her and looking confused.

Hermione expanded her own trunk and found her warmest hoodie which she pulled over her head. Without a comment Harry put on his sweater as well. Two minutes later their trunks were re-packed and Harry was unfolding the map.

Hermione unfolded the invisibility cloak and spread it out across her back.

Luna scooped up Crookshanks and stepped under it with her and left a gap for Harry to stand in. Together they moved and covered Harry. They all had to bend over so the cloak reached the floor.

Harry was studying the map as they maneuvered out of the Room of Requirement and headed down the hall. He said, "I think you hit the holidays, the school is deserted."

Luna said, "It's certainly cold enough."

To that Hermione could only agree, her teeth were nearly chattering.

Hedwig was shadowing them in the hall, not landing on them but flying ahead to a convenient statue and waiting there for them to go past her. She had to be following them by sound as they were under the cloak. With Harry looking at the map there was no easy way to carry her. They encountered no one on their way to the statue of the witch with a hump and were soon standing in the passage.

Harry folded the map and stuffed it along with the cloak into the backpack while she and Luna provided light with their wands. Hedwig had landed on his shoulder.

The cold was numbing and together the three of them hurried through the passage.

Hermione barely paused at the edge of Hogwarts grounds and snatched Luna into a quick hug. She said, "Nox." Hermione put her hand on Crookshanks and added him to the Apparition. When Luna put her wand out she concentrated on her bedroom and took them there. They arrived, the clock by her bed read 1:45am. Light from the streetlamps filtered through the closed curtains otherwise it was dark and silent. She told Luna, "Wait here, no magic." She didn't wait for Luna to nod, just thought of the passage in Hogsmeade and took herself back to Harry.

He engulfed her in a hug the moment she appeared and said, "Nox," they were plunged into darkness. "Go!"

Again she put her hand on Hedwig's chest. Hedwig didn't flinch or react to the contact. Hermione switched her concentration back to her own bedroom and pushed them back to Luna. Luna had sat on the bed and was rubbing her legs vigorously.

Hermione said, "The house should be empty. My parents are on a ski trip. I was supposed to join them but went to Grimmauld instead." Harry nodded but Luna looked at her oddly. She would want the details of that later Hermione was sure. "Let me check and get the heat going. No magic."

They both nodded and she hurried out of her room to the thermostat in the hallway. She flipped on the lights, as expected her parents had turned the heat off completely and the house was nearly as cold as outside. She turned the heat on and bumped it up all the way and flipped the lights off, no need to alert the neighbors and went back into her room. Harry had pulled the thick comforter from her bed and beckoned her to join himself and Luna in it.

Crookshanks was in Luna's lap and Hedwig had gone to the perch Hermione had bought for her after second year, by the window.

Hermione snuggled in next to Harry and the three of them sat in the middle of her bed until their teeth stopped chattering. The temperature in the house had gone up by about ten degrees by this time.

Luna said, "We can't stay here for long, the neighbors are too close, they'll notice someone is in a house they believe is empty."

She felt Harry nod beside her. He said, "Well we can't go to Grimmauld, we're already there."

"I've been thinking about this and I think we should go to my uncle's in Cornwall. I can drive us there. We'll call my parents from his place so they won't panic when they see the second car is gone."

Luna asked, "Does he know about magic?"

She bit her lower lip. "I thought for a long time he didn't but yes I'm sure he does. Also he lives on a farm he bought when he retired from the Royal Marines two years ago. No wait, um six months ago. He can help us with the exercise and training." The big question in her head though was how would uncle Charles react to her difference in age and how much would she have to explain.

Harry said, "Let's send Hedwig to your parents with a note, that way they will know immediately. Where did they go skiing?"

Hermione nodded thinking about what to put in the note. "They are in the French Alps, as of this morning. The last they knew though I was going to stay at school to study instead of joining them. Give me a bit to think of what to put in the letter."

Luna said, "So we get into the second, car, you called it, and go to Cornwall? How long will that take?"

Hermione was lost in thought, Harry replied. "A day or so. Are you brining your instrument?"

She shrugged. "Since we are not planning on practicing magic, sure, maybe it will help me relax a bit."

Hermione climbed out of the bed and went to the window seat. She unlatched it and then did the combination on the safe. She pulled the case out and glanced inside. Everything was in order. She re-sealed the case and closed the safe and window seat.

Luna had gotten out of the bed, still holding Crookshanks, and was looking over her shoulder but kept quiet.

Harry had straightened the comforter on her bed and was heading into the hall. He stopped at the thermostat. Hermione went to her desk and wrote the note for her parents. She didn't want to explain much or panic them so it simply said. _Come to Uncle Chuck's when you get back. H_

She would have a lot of explaining to do when they arrived but that would be best done in person when they could see she looked much older than when they had last seen her. She folded the note and tied it to Hedwig's waiting leg. "My parents are skiing in the French Alps. Deliver this to them when they are alone."

Hedwig gave a hoot and bobbed her head. Harry was already at the window. He opened it and she took off into the night.

He closed the window quickly to cutoff the cold air from outside.

Hermione didn't wait, she took up her violin. Paused and looked at Luna, "This," she held up the case, "is very sensitive to magic. Its voice can be destroyed by magical fields. It's very old and priceless."

Luna said, "Understood. Protect it as one of us."

Hermione smiled and headed out of her room and down the stairs. Harry put his hand on her shoulder when he stumbled. She slowed so they could keep up with her in the near dark of the house. She knew every step quite well but they hadn't ever seen it.

Her keys were on the board in the kitchen. They got into the silver BMW and headed for Cornwall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Anything for Harry: Chapter 12**

Precisely at midnight the Tri-Wizard trophy took the seven of them to the graveyard of Little Hangleton. Since a portkey could be reprogrammed to return to it's previous location Moody had just re-activated this one for this raid. It had been sitting in the trophy room of Hogwarts since returning Harry and Cedric's body. Ron shivered at that thought, right here was where Cedric had died and Voldemort had come back to life. They looked around cautiously. Ron found himself the last one holding the trophy, Moody tapped it with his wand and it shrank to only three inches tall, Ron slipped it into the inner pocket of his coat. A light fog had descended but the half-moon above gave them enough light to see with.

Moody said, "That's some damn sloppy warding."

Bill nodded, "I can drop them in two minutes and they won't have a clue."

Remus said, "That's Peter's work, always taking shortcuts."

Ron asked, "What are you guys looking at?"

Tonks turned to explain while Bill said, "Moody with me, everyone else stay here and stay alert."

After Bill and Moody had vanished into the graveyard towards the manor Tonks said, "The warding job on this manor is crap. Yes it's there but it's centrally tied and barely adequate to notify them of someone approaching the front door. Tom must have delegated this to Peter and then not inspected it. Really makes me wonder if he is right in the head."

Fleur was still looking nervously after Bill added, "William is an expert Curse-Breaker. Given time he could bring down the wards anywhere. This…" She gestured dismissively towards the house with her delicate be-ringed left hand.

Ron asked, "But couldn't it be a ruse? To make us less suspicious of a real ward, I use them all the time in chess."

Remus looked at him, "Could but I doubt it. Bill will check anyway. Keep looking at the manor, you should see a flash of darkness when it drops."

It was perhaps thirty seconds later that he thought he saw a brief flicker of light. As though a lamp had been turned on inside the house and then off.

Tonks said, "Good call Ron, secondary wards. Better but not expertly done."

Remus looked for a minute then spat, "Still Peter. Must have done this one after being encouraged by his master."

Charlie asked, "Why didn't Riddle do the warding himself if he's so powerful?"

Remus continued to look at the house as he answered. "I think he has learned caution. It takes a lot of effort to put up even basic wards. To do a class job would exhaust anyone. I don't think he wanted to push himself to the point where he would be vulnerable."

Fleur laughed softly, "He feels vulnerable. Perhaps his deaths have taught him he is not a god as he thought?"

Ron looked at Fleur in shock. Maybe his brother wasn't marrying her just for her looks or a good shag. That had sounded almost like Hermione or Dumbledore. Perhaps the Goblet of Fire had chosen the best student from Beauxbatons after all? He had been rethinking her all night. Before Bill had been attacked by Greyback she had always come across as flighty but now that Ron had spent more time with her he realized she was a very competent witch.

There was another flicker, slightly brighter than the first one. Tonks said immediately, "Done, wards gone. Let's move up." She crouched over and moved carefully in the half light through the tombstones.

Bill found them a short time later and motioned them off towards the front of the house.

They found Moody crouched in the bushes just thirty paces away from the manor. He growled, "Four Death-Eaters left inside; two in back and two in the front. We got three witches held hostage in the basement and one bloody big, magical, snake down there as well. No Tom but a lot of interesting magical items I want to destroy or collect."

Charlie said, "That snake must be the one that bit dad. It's really poisonous, kill it on sight. I'm the only one with any experience dealing with magical creatures. Guess I'm heading to the basement."

Ron nodded and gripped Godric's sword tighter. The blade felt eager to be used. "Me to."

Bill and Charlie's eyes met then Bill said. "Take Ron to guard your back, kill the snake, free the hostages. Make sure they are not Death-Eaters. When you have the prisoners stun and portkey them to the Shrieking shack in Hogsmeade. No one will bother them there and we can pick them up later."

Mad-Eye's magical eye swiveled down and he growled, "No dark mark on those locked up in the basement but there is magic of some kind around them, careful of a trap."

The new detection spells that Bill had been drilling into his head came immediately to mind. Ron shifted the sword to his left hand and drew his wand.

Bill asked, "Stairs to the basement?"

Moody's magical eye whirled and re-focused before he replied, "Front door, right, short hall then second door on the right."

Bill looked at Remus and Tonks. "Give us three minutes then see if you can sneak in the front door. The three of us will make a commotion when we storm in the back door. Charlie, Ron, with them. Kill the Death-Eaters then we will search for anything of interest. If he shows up get out fast."

Moody moved first, heading towards the left and back of the house, Bill and Fleur ghosted after him.

Tonks was looking at her watch, "Everyone stay still for the next two minutes thirty seconds. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves then we'll sneak up to the door and move when we hear their disturbance. Ron you ok?"

Crouching in the dirt Ron had been staring at the front door. His head snapped back to Tonks, "Yea, Bill's been training me a lot lately. Not used to all this planning, Harry and I just do stuff."

She nodded, "No plan lasts, just remember doing nothing is worse than doing something stupid."

"What?"

Charlie patted his shoulder. Fortunately for Ron it was a gentle pat, Charlie had muscles anyone would envy. "Don't freeze, move and cast spells or in your case swing that sword."

Ron nodded, "It seems eager enough. Now I know what Harry meant when he faced the Basilisk with it. It's almost like Godric himself is directing it, not me."

Remus grinned a wolfish smile, "Good, he was renowned as a great swordsman."

Tonks said, "One minute to go. Boys watch our backs as we get to the door and go inside, once inside you can break off to the right. Ron, don't forget you're guarding the rear when you are in the basement. Let Charlie worry about the front."

He nodded, Bill had covered that repeatedly over the last week.

With one final glance at her watch Tonks nodded and started moving quickly to the front door.

Charlie went right behind her so Ron followed Remus' slightly different path.

Just as they reached the stoop an explosion shook the entire house. Lights inside flickered off and they heard people yelling. There was another loud boom followed by a man screaming. He hoped that was a Death-Eater but there wasn't time to worry about it. Tonks had the door open and was slipping inside. She tripped over something and the door flew against the wall making a loud bang. Unfortunately for them it occurred between loud noises from the back of the manor. Tonks squealed in protest when Remus scooped her up like a sack of potatoes and ran inside.

Charlie was right on his heels and fired two reducto's around Remus into the room.

Ron crouched and followed close behind his brother. They were in a small sitting room that smelled of mold and damp earth.

Two masked Death-Eaters ran in through an open doorway on the far side of the room. Ron ducked behind a moldy sofa with Charlie. Two killing curses flew over their heads and smashed into the stone wall of Riddle manor. Bill, Fleur, and Mad-Eye, were making a lot of noise in the back of the house. Remus and Tonks were across the room trying to get the Death-Eaters in a cross-fire.

He saw the short hall to the right of the door they were supposed to go down. Charlie shot another reducto at the ceiling over the door where the Death-Eaters were and the stones exploded. Remus and Tonks were also casting something but Charlie took off and Ron followed, looking back at the doorway as they passed the end of the couch. He didn't see anyone there. Charlie pulled him into the stairway. Ron stumbled at the sudden change in direction but Charlie held him up with his left arm around his waist until he got his feet back under him.

They paused a moment looking back into the house, Remus had moved behind the couch that he and Charlie had just left. Tonks was across the room behind a grandfather clock. Charlie tapped his left arm, "let's go kill a snake."

Ron grinned Charlie turned away and slowly went down the stairs, his back to the side wall. Ron did the same on the opposite wall, looking back up at the doorway to see if anyone had followed them. About half-way down the stairs they went through some barrier that had been containing the smell. Ron gagged a moment and then looked at Charlie who was also grimacing. Ron couldn't identify all of the smells but rotting food and piss came to mind.

Ron turned back to Charlie who had paused on the last step, looking into the gloom of the basement. Ron heard someone moan in pain. He knew there were hostages down here but he didn't want to do anything reckless and get his brother killed. He cast the Horcrux detection spell Bill had taught him. His wand pointed directly at himself, so it was in the basement somewhere behind him. Godric's blade rose as though sensing something it was needed for. He held it ready, trusting the blade to help him as it had Harry.

Charlie was now on the landing, he shot three stupefy spells into the room.

Ron moved down to the last step, changing sides to look into the basement. It had an earthen floor, and the air stank like a privy and rotten meat. Rows of decaying wine racks marched across the room, only a few bottles still clung to their perches. The rack to their left had collapsed. Two bottles lay on the floor in the rubble. Broken glass and splinters of wood lay all around.

Charlie said, "I thought I saw something move, might have stunned it."

"If that's the snake that bit dad it's probably immune to that."

Charlie didn't look at him but grinned. "Yeah, didn't want to do anything that might hit the prisoners though. When did you get smart?"

"Last week, Bill beat some brains into me."

"Stick together. The snake could come through the wine racks, though I doubt they would support its weight."

Ron took another look up the stairs, it had suddenly grown quiet up there. He did another Horcrux detection and his wand jerked far to the right.

Charlie cocked his eyebrow, "What's that pointing at?"

"Item of interest."

Charlie grunted, "Eh?"

"Sorry, only Harry can tell you what's going on but it's the reason I have this sword here in the first place. We've got to destroy it, whatever it is."

Charlie was still looking into the basement. He said, "Snake and hostages first."

It wasn't a question. Ron nodded but since his brother wasn't looking at him he said, "Course."

"Well let's get some light in here." Charlie swished his wand and dozens of lit candles appeared hovering in the air throughout the room.

Ron blinked rapidly at the sudden brightness. At least one of the prisoners started screaming something unintelligible.

Charlie started cursing, "Need to stun her so we can hear that snake moving around." Then he yelled over the woman's wail. "QUIET!"

Ron crouched and looked under the wooden racks. There was a second rack several feet away but under it he was able to see three metal cages about thirty feet away from them. He could only see the bottom foot of the cage but what he saw took him a minute to figure out. There were three women each kneeling in a cage facing away from him. They were completely naked their legs were spread wide and their calves and ankles were strapped to the sides of the cages. Each of them was quivering; they had been hit with the crustaceous. Much of their skin was red where it had been whipped. He shivered and stood, nearly retching.

Charlie's left hand found his shoulder, "What? Did you see it?"

The screaming woman grew silent and started whimpering. "N-No. Looks like the prisoners are in cages, naked. They… Charlie, they've been abused. We can't just stun them and portkey them out."

Charlie looked very angry for a moment then growled. "We'll get them to Poppy bro. Snake first though. I hope they do kill the ones upstairs. C'mon let's move, keep alert."

Charlie stepped into the basement, wand at the ready. His heavy, dragon-hide boots crunched some broken wood. Ron followed, looking to the right as they came in. Ron heard a low hiss to his left, where Charlie was. He felt Charlie stop then moved forward again.

Then it was on them, the snake had been atop the wine rack in front of them, which must have been stronger than it looked. Ron spun to see it land on Charlie who had ducked and twisted. Somehow Charlie managed to grab the snake's body with his hands but, he had dropped his wand. The snake twisted to bite his arm, he suddenly realized he had it too far from the head and thrust his massive forearm into its open mouth. The snake bit down but Ron saw the fangs miss his arm.

Ron cast several stupefy's at the snake but they had no effect. He was terrified of hurting Charlie so didn't dare cast anything stronger. If they got bit they would probably die.

Charlie grunted and moved his right hand up to just under the snake's jaw while the snake wrapped itself around his waist. Charlie's blood was dripping from his arm on them both but he just ground his teeth and started squeezing the snake with his right hand. The snake wrapped one coil around Charlie's waist and got another around his leg. It was squeezing him but Charlie's strength seemed a match for it. Now if Ron could get a blow in he could tip the scales in their favor.

Ron circled them as they twisted on the floor. His spells had no effect and he was too worried about hitting Charlie with the sword.

Suddenly Charlie rolled through the rubble to his left and Godric's sword moved. The blade went into the snake's head, just behind its eyes and pushed forward until it came out the other side. The exposed blade stopped an inch from Charlie's throat, Ron hoped it had missed his arm inside the snake's mouth. The snake thrashed around, blood shot from the dual wound at both of them.

Charlie's muscles bunched as he strained to hold the snake and blade still until it finally stopped thrashing.

Ron barely managed to hold onto the sword hilt with both hands to keep the blade from hurting his brother. Then he saw the green mist coming out of the snake. He dropped the sword and the hilt sunk into the earthen floor as he scrambled to get his wand pointed at the mist and remember the banishing spell.

Charlie shoved the snakes' upper jaw while pulling down with his left arm. When the jaw was open far enough he took his mangled arm out. Still sitting on the floor he backed away from the snake and mist, his good hand scrambling in the debris on the floor for his wand.

Just as the mist finished coming out of the snake's body Bill's voice rang out. "Exsequor Spiritus" The cloud condensed and vanished.

Bill ran over to Charlie and pulled back his sleeve. Charlie held his arm up. There were a dozen holes, all of them bleeding heavily. Bill said, "No fangs."

Charlie nodded, "No fangs." He leaned back against the wall, more glass crunched under him. He was cut in several places by the shards.

Fleur looked the scene over and conjured a tight bandage on Charlie's forearm.

Ron jerked Godric's sword from the snake's head and it tugged him around the row of wine bottles towards the prisoners. He would remember the sight for the rest of his life. There were three prisoners, all women, all naked and bruised. They were crouched in small metal cages whimpering. Each of them was wearing a dog collar that was attached to the roof of the cage, preventing them from moving more than a few inches and they would choke if they didn't keep their necks at the top of the cage. They had each been brutally abused.

Bill banished the cages and collars then conjured bath robes over them. They collapsed on the dirt floor crying. Ron recognized them from school. It was Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe and oh Merlin, his girlfriend from last year, Lavender.

Ron dropped the sword and went to the closest girl, Marietta. He helped her sit. His eyes looked her over. Telling himself it was for serious injuries. Seeing nothing life threatening he helped her into the robe. "We're getting you out of here. Calm down."

When Marietta had the robe loosely around her body he tried to get her to hold it but she just looked dazed. He looked at Bill in frustration but he had gone. Charlie and Fleur were there, helping Cho and Lavender into their robes. Both girls looked dazed, Cho's jaw hung at an unnatural angle.

Ron had fantasized about seeing Cho and Lavender naked but seeing them like this made him sick. Ten minutes ago he would have said he hated Marietta for her betrayal of them and Cho was not much better. Now though he realized that Death-Eaters deserved nothing but death and anyone who fell victim to them needed their full help.

Bill returned with Moody, Remus, and Tonks. Moody was carrying a large bag that bulged with various items he found interesting in the manor. In his wand hand he held a small metal box with three spikes sticking out of the top. Remus picked up Lavender as Fleur couldn't carry her. Charlie, even with his bandaged left arm was already carrying Cho, the heaviest of the three girls, easily. Ron scooped up Marietta then remembered the sword.

Fleur stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'll get it." She picked up Godric's sword, cast a quick scourgify on it and returned to the group.

Moody said, "You three side-along them to Hogsmeade station, then head into the school. Get them to Poppy, tell her what happened so she can treat them. Everyone else with them, I'm going to blow this place up." He placed the metal box on the dirt floor and held the tip of his wand on it. The box started glowing. "What cha waiting for?"

Ron had never side-alonged anyone before but he had passed his apparition test. Remus and Charlie vanished immediately. Bill and Tonks went right after. Fleur seemed to be waiting for him. Ron focused and squeezed Marietta tightly to himself then pushed them through to Hogsmeade station with every ounce of magic he could muster.

Ron staggered and Marietta flung her arms around him and held on tightly. He took several steps but managed to keep from falling over. Charlie and Remus were already near the end of the platform with their burdens. Bill and Tonks were walking just in front of them while Fleur arrived a few feet away. "Just hang on Marietta. I'll get you to Poppy."

Ron started walking along the platform. Fleur walked to his left with Godric's sword in her left hand, wand in her right. She looked absolutely deadly. He didn't understand why she was so angry at first but then Marietta's shaking made him think of the situation from someone else's perspective. In that moment Ronald Bilius Weasley did some serious growing up.

Moody appeared on the platform where they had been but Ron didn't turn around to look. He was going to have a hard time carrying Marietta into the school as it was.

Fleur spun and walked backwards while she asked? "Is it destroyed?"

"Going back to look now, I'll meet you all in the school later." Then Ron heard another pop and saw Fleur turn to walk in the right direction again.

Maybe he should have Fleur levitate Marietta? But then he thought she needed to be comforted and stiffened his resolve to make it to the hospital wing. It wasn't that she was very heavy but he lacked Remus' werewolf enhanced strength or his brothers bulging muscles. He didn't try to catch up to the others, just keep putting one foot in front of the other. He relied on Fleur to guide him through the familiar halls. He was grateful for her staying with him and wondered briefly why she was not ahead with Bill. Marietta kept holding him tightly which he thought helped a lot. Eventually Fleur was holding the door open to the hospital wing and he staggered in. He went to the first open bed, which was the closest, and sat her on it. She kept holding him even when he tried to let her go. Fleur tried to gently pry the girl loose but she whimpered and she relented.

Poppy was busy with Cho or Lavender and would take a minute to get to Marietta. Ron wished he could sit and then found Fleur had pushed a tall chair against the back of his legs. He sat, leaning his head in the only place he could, on Marietta's shoulder as she still refused to let go of him.

His head slowly stopped spinning as he caught his breath. Most of last year he had tried to get Lavender to shag, she had refused wanting a bigger commitment than he was willing to make. But all of that was before he grew up. He felt like throwing up and when he gagged Marietta pulled him tighter. She was still shaking, he thought mostly from the Cruciatus curse, something he well remembered. He wished he could get a hand free to get her some chocolate but she wasn't ready for that.

Fleur was back with a potion and chocolate, then Poppy who immediately started flicking her wand under Marietta's robe. He felt her stiffen and nearly scream. Her eyes went wide but she kept quiet. Fleur took that opportunity to feed her the potion. She gagged briefly but then swallowed it and her eyes quickly closed.

Poppy looked at the pain in his eyes, "Well done. Do you need anything? Dreamless sleep perhaps?"

He sat back, slowly releasing Marietta whom Fleur helped lay flat on the pillow. He shook his head, "Just tired. I'll be fine. Any word on what happened?"

Tonks answered from Cho's bed. "They were shopping in Diagon earlier today when it got attacked. They tried to fight back but got disarmed and stunned. They woke up in the basement of Riddle manor, not that they knew that at the time."

Moody stomped into the room. He went to one of the beds and started rummaging through the bag of things he had taken from the manor. He pulled out three wands and handed them to Bill. Ron immediately recognized Lavender's but wasn't sure about the other two. "The dark oak one is Lav's."

Bill stopped and looked at him for a solid minute, "She was your girl last year right?"

Ron nodded slowly, still unable to get up from his chair. Lavender would be sleeping anyway.

Then she called out to him from three beds away. "Ron?"

Somehow he was on his feet and over to her bed. She was huddled on her side, the shaking had stopped but her eyes looked haunted. Poppy had left the vial of Dreamless Sleep on the bedside table. He took her hand and with a hitch in his voice said. "Sorry, we didn't know you were there or we would have come sooner."

"They…" She gulped, he looked around but everyone else had moved to the far side of the room, giving them some privacy. "They were going to feed us to the snake when they got back." Then she lunged at him while he stood there stunned.

He managed to hold onto her while she shook and cried on him. He just patted her back until she began to calm down. "We killed it, sword through the head. No more snake. I think the four left in the house were killed as well, then Moody blew up the place."

She pulled back and then hit him in the chest fairly hard. He just held her loosely as she vented. "I should have said yes. Should have… Should have… Now I'm just rubbish."

"Lav, no, you're not rubbish."

"Well you don't love me, you just wanted my body."

"That's not fair." He said automatically but maybe it was.

She moved to shove him away but he shifted closer to the bed and she relented.

"Last year I was an idiot. I've done some growing up over the last few weeks and understand that now."

"What? What do you understand?"

"That relationships are not just about snogging and shagging."

"So Granger finally beat that into you?"

Ron laughed softly, "No, my brother Bill." He moved to let go and let her lay down again but she clung to him. "Lie down and rest. I'm staying in the castle. We'll talk when you get up. Ok?"

"Are you saying what I think you are? You want to be with me even after this?"

He nodded, "Yes Lav. I think I am."

She hugged him tightly and he responded equally. "Want some dreamless sleep now?"

"Yes." He helped her drink it and moments later she was asleep.

Ron turned back to the rest of the room. Poppy had un-wrapped Charlie's arm and was dousing it with disinfectant. Steam was boiling up from his arm that had to hurt like dragon-fire but Charlie was staring at Cho and didn't react at all to the treatment but Ron could tell his usually calm brother was seething in anger.

Headmistress McGonagall came into the infirmary, though it was nearly 1am she was dressed normally. She went straight over to where Bill, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, and Moody were talking. Ron walked over to them as well.

Before they could greet her she said, "The Ministry has fallen. Volde-mort, attacked just after you left. Information is sketchy, few were there at this time of night but the Department of Mysteries is apparently sealed. Your parents have left The Burrow to go to Grimmauld Place. How did your mission fare?"

Bill answered, "One 'item of interest' destroyed, four dead Death-Eaters, three recovered kidnap victims, and Riddle Manor reduced to a large crater. So very well I think."

Fleur handed Godrics' sword back to Ron when he got close. He nodded but kept looking at the Headmistress.

McGonagall looked across the room to the three girls and then at Charlie who was still standing while Poppy tended his arm.

Tonks answered her un-asked question. "The girls were captured in Diagon earlier and used for entertainment by the Death-Eaters. Lavender and Cho seem to be coping, Marietta is a wreck. She wouldn't let go of Ron until Fleur put her out with Dreamless Sleep. Charlie wrestled a 30 foot snake and got mauled but apparently not bitten. Ron put Godric's sword through its skull. We all apparated to Hogsmeade and Moody used a Dragon-Box he found in the manor to destroy it after collecting that bag of interesting things, including 26 wands, three of which are apparently the girls."

The Headmistress met each of their eyes in turn. "Well done, all of you. With the Ministry fallen, Diagon in shambles, I can only assume that this school is his next target. Filius is currently beginning his defensive charms on the grounds. The final stand may take place here in hours. Harry, Hermione, and Luna are sleeping upstairs."

Ron asked, "What can we do to help prepare?"

Moody's magical eye spun to look at him, "We summon our allies and prepare to kill a Dark Lord. I'm gonna evacuate Hogsmeade meet you all on the grounds." He collected his bag and stomped from the room.

Tonks said, "I'll contact anyone I can through emergency channels and see if I can get them here to help."

"I've already sent Patronus messengers to all Order members."

Tonks nodded and ran from the room.

Remus looked about to follow then turned to McGonagall. "I'll work with Flitwick on the defenses, Bill?"

Bill looked at Charlie. "Bro, you good?"

Charlie flexed the fingers on his left hand and made a fist. His muscles bulged, "Good as ever bro. I'll get the Centaurs and whatever else I can from the Forbidden forest to help out."

Fleur shivered then said, "I'll visit the Merfolk."

Bill looked at her, "You sure?"

She nodded and he kissed her so hard she would have fallen if he had not held onto her.

Ron asked, "What can I do?"

Charlie said, "Stay here with the girls for now, get some rest or go get Harry and them up and moving."

Ron nodded, he knew he was getting tired but he wanted to tell Harry that the last Horcrux was destroyed, then he could come back here and maybe sleep a little. "I think I'll go return this to Harry."

It took him nearly thirty minutes but eventually he was standing in the seventh floor corridor. He stood there for a full minute wondering why the door wasn't there. It was there earlier when he and Bill had gotten the sword from Harry. He finally decided he would have to summon the door needing to talk to Harry, Hermione, and Luna. After pacing back and forth three times while thinking about that a door finally appeared. It was not the heavily barred door from earlier which again puzzled him. He shrugged and opened it.

The room was small, not much bigger than a closet. There was a comfortable armchair facing a single portrait of his three friends. Harry and Hermione were kissing while Luna looked at him and motioned for him to come in.

Painted Luna said, "Close the door Ronald. Oh sorry, Ron."

He stepped in and softly shut the door behind him. He stepped closer to the painting. Harry and Hermione finally parted but looked a bit stunned so Luna continued. "We're not in this time at the moment so the room created us for you to talk to."

He said, "Huh?" as he sat down heavily in the large chair. It was as relaxing as it had looked.

Painted Hermione finally focused on him. "We went back in time just a bit ago. We'll catch up soon again but we are not here right now."

Painted Harry leaned forward, "How did your mission go? Everyone ok?"

"It went good enough. The place was almost abandoned. They were apparently attacking the Ministry at the time. We killed four Death-Eaters, I killed the snake that bit dad. It was a Horcrux and has been banished."

Painted Harry cheered, "Excellent news mate!"

Painted Luna asked, "What else happened there? You look sad or confused."

"Bit of both actually. We found three witches in the basement, they had been assaulted and abused and were about to be fed to the snake."

Painted Harry's eyes actually turned red in anger. "WHAT? WHO?"

Painted Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and his eyes went back to normal immediately.

"They were captured in the raid on Diagon earlier today: Marietta, Cho, and Lav."

Now it was painted Hermione's eyes that turned red as did Luna's. The painting warped and wavered for a minute as it reacted to their anger. It solidified again only when both girls were being held by Harry as they cried on him.

"How are they doing?" Painted Harry asked hesitantly.

"They are all in the infirmary now. Poppy has treated them. Cho's jaw was broken, Marietta had to be knocked out with dreamless sleep to get her to let go of me. Lav…" He choked back a violent reaction of his own then continued; the girls were now also looking at him. "Lav said she should have shagged me last year, now she's rubbish."

This brought the reaction he had expected, all three of his painted friends got very angry. He held up his hand and they quieted. "I told her of course she isn't. We talked a bit more and I guess we're going to get back together when she wakes up. We'll try at least."

Painted Luna knelt and said, "You will not be able to push her into anything sexual for a long time. She has to come to terms and make the first move. I do applaud your maturity. Just a few days ago you would have reacted differently."

(18 months earlier, Christmas holiday 1995)

It was about lunch time the next day and they had yet to reach Uncle Chuck's farm from her parent's home in Cambridge. Hermione had never driven there and after driving around Okehampton for the better part of two hours she stopped at a petrol station and called him. Aunt Mary answered the phone. Hermione said, "Aunt Mary? This is Hermione Jane. I'm trying to find your place, I have the address but can't seem to find it."

"Just a minute dear, let me get Chuck."

That was odd, not even a question as to why she was coming there this time of year by herself. It was just a moment later that she heard Chuck's voice, so much like her father's that she wanted to say 'Hi daddy.'

Chuck said, "Hermione?"

"Yes uncle Chuck. It's me. I have two friends with me from school and need to find your place. Can you help me with the directions?"

"Certainly love. Where are you?"

"Okehampton,on Exeter road at a petrol station."

"Take that west, it will turn into East St, then Fore, and West St, take New road south out of town, when you see the ruins of Okehampton Castle there is a small side road, barely big enough for a car, it's kind of overgrown. Take it, it goes around a sharp corner then through a short tunnel under castle lane and you'll see the farm when you come out of the tunnel. You have one of your parents cars?"

"Yes, the silver one."

"Ok, great. Looking forward to seeing you and your friends, always plenty of room for family." Then he hung up the phone. Usually he was much more inquisitive than this. She hung up her phone a puzzled expression on her face.

Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"Not sure. Neither of them asked why I wanted to find their place. I got the directions though."

Luna asked, "Could your parents have called them already?"

Harry shrugged, "I doubt even Hedwig can get from Cambridge to the French alps in under a day."

"It's a thirteen hour drive by car, so she shouldn't be there for several hours yet." Hermione added.

"Do you trust them? Was it them you were talking to?" Harry asked.

"It was definitely them. Uncle Chuck sounds just like my father, not even a hint of surprise in their voices though."

Luna said, "Then they are expecting us. That's the only possible answer. Whether your parents told them or something else we will have to wait and see."

Harry nodded, "Ok but wands out, just in case."

Both of the girls nodded as they all headed back to the car.

It was a short drive from the petrol station to the castle. Hermione slowly made the turn onto the narrow lane. It was idyllic and tree covered. Immediately they lost sight of the road behind them and the castle ruins on the left. She went around the curve and then down slightly into a tunnel. It was only about thirty feet long and they were on a wide open country lane. Directly in front of them was an open gate that said **Granger** in elegant script over it. She recognized her cousin James holding the gate open and waving her in. A large sprawling farm seemed to cover much of the land. There were horses in a large pasture off on the left. Three cars, two of them pickup trucks were parked in front of the house.

Four people were on the porch, two of them standing and waving at them, that was her aunt and uncle.

A couple in their twenties was sitting on the porch swing, Hermione didn't recognize them. Her cousin James was closing the gate behind them. He would be twenty-two by now and looked just like younger pictures of his father. Maybe the younger couple was friends of his? Two of her cousins were missing but that wasn't unusual, they were also adults.

She parked the car and turned it off. Chuck and Mary came down the steps towards them while the others waved. Crookshanks climbed into her lap and looked out the front window. "Well Crooks, is that them?"

Her familiar turned and gave her a soft head-butt and purred.

Luna said, "Merlin! Wands away, we should be perfectly safe. I need to talk to the couple on the swing before I say any more."

They all scrambled and then climbed out of the car as Chuck and Mary got close. Crookshanks ran up onto the porch and investigated the young couple.

Mary hugged Hermione then proceeded to do the same for Harry and Luna.

Chuck surprisingly did the same and then said, "Glad you made it safe. Let's head up on the porch and get some introductions done."

Mary smiled, "Then we'll answer your questions dears."

Hermione snagged Harry's hand and pulled him along up to the porch, following her aunt and uncle.

Luna was off to their left and walked straight up to the couple on the swing. They greeted her warmly but Luna looked very upset.

When the rest of them got onto the porch James walked past where Harry and Hermione stood with a warm smile then went and poured each of them some lemonade. He grinned at the odd look. "Just got back from three years in America, I think you'll like this stuff. I do."

Chuck said, "The couple on the swing is Nick and Penny, old friends of mine from way back."

Something told Hermione she should recognize them but it didn't quite click. They were in their mid-twenties it looked, just a bit older than James. Nick had one of those faces that seemed to always be happy. Penny had a soft smirk on her face, as though she had just learned something that made her very happy. Crookshanks had claimed her lap and was purring loudly as she scratched under his chin.

Nick and Penny were looking at Luna intently while she fumed silently before them.

Mary said, "No need for concern loves. We are part of a slightly different magical society."

Harry asked, "What?"

Before anyone could answer Luna slashed her wand and created a bubble of silence around her and the couple. The three of them started talking rapidly Crookshanks even looked interested in the conversation until Penny started scratching his chin again.

Suddenly Hermione remembered her conversation with Luna from the hotel, when she had nearly died. Nick and Penny, Nicholas and Perenelle FLAMEL! She took a step back and looked at Harry.

He grabbed her hand and met her eyes. Silently he asked her to explain.

She said, "That man Luna is talking to is Nicholas Flamel."  
Harry did a quick double take and then looked back at her, "He's not dead?"

She shook her head, "No, and I don't think he is going to be any time soon."

Mary had come close to them now, "Correct love. Oh, look Charles she has Emma's ring already. Don't they make a beautiful couple?"

Hermione just stared open mouthed at her aunt – already?

Luna finally broke the silence bubble and stormed over to them, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I swear on my life I did not know about any of this!" There was a quick flash of magic and she continued, "I'm a bit upset right now but we're safe here. You can trust them." She pocketed her wand and walked very fast across the yard to the fence of the horse pasture. They saw her frustration as she clenched her fists and seemed to be berating herself for something.

James stood and nodded to everyone, "I'm not needed here, best see if I can get your friend to talk this out." He ambled after Luna.

Chuck sat down, the motion drew everyone's attention to him. "The Ministry of Magic has no jurisdiction over my farm. We belong, as I said, to a parallel magical culture. Please Hermione, sit with Harry here and we'll explain it all."

Harry shrugged and guided Hermione to an empty bench and sat, pulling her down with him.

Hermione shook herself then looked directly at Nick. "You're Nicholas Flamel?" She hadn't meant it to be a question but it had come out that way.

Nick leaned forward and grinned, "Shh I'm playing dead again."

Hermione said, "Are you? Again?"

Penny put her hand on Nick's arm, "Ignore him. He is an absolute genius and they are all mad from time to time. To answer your question, Yes we have had to play dead several times through the centuries."

Nick nodded, "Yes, yes, twelve to be precise, approximately every fifty one real years. This one's a bit early but we wanted to make Tommy think we're gone."

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

Penny said, "Yes. He had begun to think the Elixir of Life would give him immortality and we couldn't let him think that. So my grandson told you the stone had been destroyed. Well the one hidden in the school wasn't the real stone anyway. Only Nick and I know what it really looks like, and he alone knows the secret to making Elixir from the stone."

Nick looked sad, "I just missed him." He pointed at Harry, "Found you passed out and the soul fragment floating through the wall."

Hermione said, "Wait, Dumbledore is your grandson? And you were at the school our first year?"

Nick and Penny both nodded. Nick then explained. "It was all a trap for Tommy. Had to catch him out of a body but we missed."

Penny changed the topic. "I'm going back through the veil again. I'll catch Sirius and bring him back to this side."

Harry jumped to his feet. "What did you just say?"

Nick motioned for Harry to sit and chuckled lightly. "We were put to death about four-hundred years ago. It tickled a bit. Penny is able to come and go through the veil, I cannot."

Hermione pulled Harry down beside her and said, "Oh, my God!"

Penny shrugged. "He thinks it's because I was pregnant at the time. I'll make sure I am in time to rescue him.

Hermione couldn't help herself, "How many children have you had?"

Penny looked proud. "Twenty five, generally one every twenty years or so. Elixir fixes everything dear. In fact Mr. Potter, two of my daughters have married Potter men, Luna's mother was our youngest child. You can call us your grandparents though there are a few greats in there."

Nick looked at Hermione, "You my dear are an entirely new strain of magic."

Penny put Crookshanks off to the side of the swing and pulled a small black book from her bag on the floor. The book was covered in a black hide which was worn and faded. "And such a powerful one. I haven't seen a new one as bright, well nearly so, in centuries."

"How do you know that?"

Nick leaned back drinking his lemonade. "Aura's"

Penny clarified. "Early in our immortality I needed a hobby, Nick has always had his Alchemy, I chose to study magical aura's and learned they are similar in families, yours is nothing like your uncle's nor your cousins. In fact it is a perfect counterpart to Mr. Potters, as though one soul was sundered into two."

Nick leaned forward, fidgeting with his glass. "And this fact brings us to the reason for our meeting with you. We are here to help you and there are many ways in which we are equipped to do so."

Harry leaned forward eagerly. "I really don't understand why you are just now coming forward to help us when your grandson seemed to only want me to struggle against everything by myself."

Nick looked pained but Penny answered. "We had to wait for the two of you to finish forming your relationship and come here. Now we are outside of the Ministry of Magic's influence. Our influence over the magical government is very weak, neither of us are truly strong magically and thus have to work in the background. We, Nick and I that is, are the leaders of this magical society. The Queen herself holds our oaths and it is she whom we serve."

"But…" Harry didn't finish his question as Chuck interrupted him.

"What would have happened if you had refused to accept your Hogwarts invitation?"

Harry shrugged but Hermione answered. "Submitted a request to attend Beauxbatons?"

Chuck, "Technically yes you could have. You would have also received a second invitation to join us. We are far more integrated into Muggle society and have our own schools as well as our own branches of the military."

Hermione leaned back. "So it isn't just this small group we are talking about?"

"Certainly not, there are thousands of us." Mary added.

Crookshanks leapt into Mary's lap, after a momentary surprise she was scratching his neck.

Harry finally asked the big question. "How did you know we were coming here? No one is reacting to Hermione being so much older than she should be and Luna certainly did not inform you."

Penny tapped her book and flipped the page she had open onto the small table between them. They leaned forward to read it. The page was titled Time Travel Log. The four of them, Luna Lillian Lovegood, Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Potter and son (in utero) were clearly listed at the bottom of the page.

Mary squeed loudly and clapped her hands. Crookshanks looked mad at her and jumped into Harry's lap. "Oh you're pregnant Hermione!" Mary said loud enough for James at the pasture to glance back at them.

Chuck picked up his glass and saluted, "Congratulations."

After the shock wore off Hermione said, "Thank you. I thought we would be here explaining but it looks like we are the ones that need the explanation. How did you know to be here before us?"

Penny flipped the book to another tab. This was titled: Important places and times to be there. Today and Granger farm to meet LHH & son was listed in the book. When they looked at her she explained. "We are time travelers like yourselves except we keep track of everyone who travels in time with this book. It exists in all of our times for the last five hundred years. Whatever we write in it shows up to us in all times, we, being immortal, are unaffected by living centuries in alternate time streams. All told Nick and I have each lived for nearly three millennia."

Nick pulled Penny back into the bench. "We're tired of trying to keep the world from destroying itself. The two of you present us with a unique opportunity."

Harry asked, "How?"

"You could, once certain steps have been taken, join us."

Penny continued when he suddenly stopped and looked away. "Neither of us have used additional Elixir of Life since the first goblet three thousand subjective years ago. I can still bear children, my youngest would just be turning thirty two next week. We cannot be killed, and believe me people have tried. Burned at the stake, shot, chopped, stabbed, Veil of Death, Killing curse, nothing affects us in any way."

Hermione asked softly, "What steps?"

Nick answered, "First the birth of your son, then the re-joining of your soul and finally I will make a new batch of Elixir of Life."

Harry couldn't believe this. Hermione asked, "So one of the requirements for this to work is that our magic balances one another? Like you said our soul was once one. I therefore assume the two of you shared a similar situation?"

Nick nodded, "This is very hard for me." He stopped there and Penny continued.

"We have never given immortality to any of our friends or children. It is a deep pain to bear this and you would be in the same situation. We believe now that immortality is more of a curse than blessing. Yes, we never grow ill, are always this age, and will never die. Yet we must watch all others we know and love – grow old and die."

Harry said, "But you have one another, no matter what."

Penny nodded, "Correct. It is our belief that a single individual cursed with this existence would go insane."

Nick said, "We have checked nearly every magical man and woman for a very long time. You, the two of you, are the first to meet our requirements."

Hermione asked, "Beyond our souls matching what else do you require?"

Nick said, "Morality and the ability to do what you must even when you know others will suffer for it."

Penny picked up when he stopped. "We do not know your thoughts but at every critical juncture the two of you have chosen to do that which had to be done. Through ridicule and pain the two of you have maintained your beliefs and never strayed from them, nor one another. This, in any time, is an extremely rare trait."

Nick continued. "This is what tells us that we can work with you to not only overcome your current difficulties but bring you into ours."

"How does this help me defeat Tom Riddle?" Harry asked as Crookshanks curled up in his lap.

Hermione quickly added, "Us." With a sharp look at Harry.

Penny said, "Once your souls, and thus magic, are combined you will be far more than his equal. If he still had possession of his entire soul then you would still surpass him. He has been unable to best you in four encounters to date. Nick and I will teach you how to truly feel and work with your magic."

Hermione took a quick sip of her lemonade, "So once we understand how to wield our combined magic we can defeat him? What about his final Horcrux's?"

Penny flipped to another section in her book and a page titled Horcrux's of Tom Marvolo Riddle Listed was each item, date of creation, destruction, and who was responsible. The last one Nagini was noted as having been destroyed by Ronald Bilius Weasley. The night they went back in time.

Harry grinned and kissed Hermione. After a brief moment of surprise she joined in fervently. It was several minutes later they parted and again noticed the others on the porch with them. When their blushing was under control Harry looked her in the eye and they discussed it as they had for years, silently. With a look and raised eyebrow he asked if she thought it was a good idea. With a slight frown and nod she agreed but had questions. He gave her a similar nod and half smile, confirming that he would not commit them to anything without consulting her.

Harry turned back to Nick and Penny, "We accept your proposal in principle. What do we need to do in the mean time? Hermione will have a list of questions by morning."

Penny and Nick smiled, "I will remain here until Nick returns from France. I will work with you so that you fully understand just what we are asking you to commit to."

Hermione said, "Thank you. This is a very complicated proposal and we would like the time to think it out thoroughly."

Nick stood and held out his hand to first Hermione and then Harry who both stood and shook it. "I will be gone for a month or so. It will take me some time to prepare the ingredients; the stone will remain in France I will return only when the elixir is prepared for you. I look forward to working with you both, in the future and past." With that odd saying he turned and kissed Penny before apparating away.

Penny lurched forward a half-step before regaining her balance. "I hate it when he does that."

Mary spoke into the sudden silence, "Jess and Kate have been working on dinner. Let's move inside and get settled."

Harry looked at Luna and James where they were still standing across the yard. He was very worried about how Luna was coping.

Mary saw him looking and said, "James will look after her. There isn't much to fear on this farm, we're under a fidelius."

Hermione looked at her and then Uncle Chuck, "You had to tell me how to get here. I understand now."

Harry nodded, "That's why we couldn't find it even though we knew the address."

Chuck nodded and smiled. He and Mary headed into the house.

Penny said, "Nick and I released Luna from her secrecy oath to us. She can now speak freely to you about our arrangements. There should be ample time for such discussions here in your past, technically mine as well."

Harry laughed, "Bet that gets awfully confusing?"

Penny smiled at Hermione, "Not for some of us."

Hermione nodded, "I managed well enough in third year. This just has a few more levels to keep track of."

Penny closed her book and tapped it, "And you will have your own book to keep the details straight."

"Cake then."

Harry just shook his head and stood cradling Crookshanks in one arm he pulled Hermione into the house after Chuck and Mary.

Perenelle took a long look at the couple by the pasture. "Sorry granddaughter, he is not the one either, I will bring him on the morrow and perhaps you will finally be complete." She grinned to herself, knowing the future was sometimes fun. She turned and headed into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anything for Harry: Chapter Thirteen**

A/N: This chapter jumps around a lot more than I usually like to do but it is the only way I could get all that I needed into motion. I have tried to note where I change Point of View or time carefully.

***

(Past)

Luna was mad, possibly the worst she had ever been in her life. She felt betrayed and used, not by Harry and Hermione, they had been honest with her. It was her contract with her grandparents – Nick and Penny. She had done precisely as they had asked but not known their ultimate goal of meeting with her friends. She knew they would help, that's what Nick and Penny did. In spite of her anger she did realize that it was also what Harry and Hermione did – Harry's saving people thing as Hermione had put it.

She heard booted feet coming closer but didn't bother looking away from the beautiful horses in the pasture. When the tall boy from the porch leaned against the fence a few feet away she didn't even look at him.

After they had watched the horses for a few minutes he asked. "Would you like to ride?"

"Don't know how," she replied bitterly.

"We should have plenty of time to correct that. I don't claim to understand all of this but Nicholas said you three would be here for a year. My cousin and that guy you came with seem really attached."

Luna snorted, "They might as well be one person."

James looked at her though she still refused to look at him. "You're really mad right now, at Nicholas and Penny?"

She finally looked at him. "Very."

"I was really mad at them three years ago when they told me I had to go to America and learn their combat magic. I had to leave my girlfriend and couldn't even tell her why. She wasn't magical and, now that I'm back she's gone, moved to Bath apparently with her new husband. Made me angry all over again, but I couldn't really blame her."

Luna said bitterly, "But they're my grandparents! My mother was their daughter."

"I don't think they think the way we do."

Luna wiped away a tear, "Don't you think I know that? I just assumed they would treat me differently since I'm not some distant relative."

She flinched when he lifted his hand and he put it back on the top of the fence. Instead he just said, "Sorry."

They stood there for a few minutes looking at the horses until she changed the topic and though she knew the answer she asked anyway, "You're related to Hermione?"

He looked relieved at the change in topic. "Yes, my father is the older brother of hers. I'm James, I have a brother and sister, Jessie and Katherine, Kate is one year younger than me and Jess three. They should have dinner ready for everyone soon. Can you tell me what it was like going to Hogwarts? I can tell you about my studies, both here and the graduate work I just finished in America, if you like."

Damn another topic she hated, "I hated almost every minute of school, knowing I could have gone to another school instead, with people that didn't hate me because I was smarter made it even worst. I was picked on and pranked by nearly everyone at school, even my own dorm-mates stole my things and made it hard for me to get dressed in the morning."

He looked shocked at the venom in her reply to his simple question. "Didn't you have any friends?"

She snorted, "I had adopted a bizarre personality, most called me Loony Lovegood. Ginny Weasley was my friend, she grew up near me and knew me before school, recently we drifted apart. Harry, Hermione, and I guess Neville Longbottom I can count as friends, maybe even Ron and Bill Weasley." She shrugged.

***

(Present: That would be just after their 6th year ended)

Neville thought he was going to have a nice, peaceful afternoon in his favorite greenhouse. He had come out here after hearing of an attack on Diagon Alley to think but the Death-Eaters had a different agenda. Gran had sent Pinne to warn him the defenses had gone up after four had entered the grounds. The rest had been unable to breech the wards and they were unlikely to manage that for they were fed by the Ley lines within the earth itself. "Pinne, tell Gran I'm safe in the greenhouse and help protect her please."

She nodded quickly and popped away.

Well they had entered his ancestral lands and that made them fair game. He hurried out of the greenhouse, throwing a quick nox behind him. He silenced his feet and disillusioned himself, silently thanking Harry and Hermione for the training he had gotten in the DA. He briefly wondered just what they were up to but he had other issues to occupy his attention just now. Where were those Death-Eaters? There was a loud bang towards the south, he headed through the trees in that direction not bothering to be quiet, that's what the silence spell on his feet was for.

When he got to the far side of the trees he almost laughed, they were caught in the Tentacular Terror that covered a large section of the lawn. Two of them were mere lumps in the twisting vines, the other two were still standing but he didn't think it would be for much longer, with the wards up they couldn't apparate or even portkey out of their bindings. One of them still had his wand free and was firing reducto's wildly into the earth around him.

Didn't he know that the only way to calm a Tentacular Terror was with water? Well can't have him changing the landscaping, "Accio wands!" Four wands came flying towards him, one was snapped in two. He side-stepped and let them hit the ground behind him while he watched one of his favorite plants have some well deserved protein. When the struggling and screaming stopped he bent and retrieved the wands then walked up to the manor to tell Gran that they didn't need this month's fresh carcass from the slaughter-house and the threat was gone.

He grinned, maybe he could still salvage some of the day and have a peaceful night in his favorite greenhouse?

"Master Longbottom?" A gentle voice called from the shade of the house.

He had his wand pointed at the woman before he realized it. She was standing, twenty feet away, with her hands in plain sight and not holding her wand. She looked to be maybe ten years older than himself, had wavy blond hair that was draped over her shoulder. She was dressed in a green sun-dress and slippers, her arms were bare and in fact she was holding them so he could clearly see she bore no Dark Mark. He walked closer to her, glancing around for anyone else in hiding. "Who are you and what are you doing on my land?"

She gave a short curtsy, "I believe you know precisely whom I am Scion of house Longbottom."

He looked at her again and then immediately pocketed his wand and knelt. "Gran will wish to see you."

She came to him knelt beside him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her face he was surprised to see tears on her cheeks. "It's very painful to see one's children and grandchildren grow old and without Nick with me I simply cannot bear it."

Neville did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her and mumbled, "Sorry."

It was perhaps a minute later that she had gained control of herself and stood, pulling him with her. "Thank you grandchild. Pinne?"

The little elf appeared and said, "Ma'am?"

"Pinne please tell my granddaughter that the threat has been neutralized and Neville is safe, please, do not mention my presence."

"Yes Ma'am" and she vanished.

He was surprised when his great-gran, it had been more than ten years since he had last seen her, put her arm over his shoulder and said, "Let's walk in the sun for a bit I need to give you some information and then send you somewhere."

He nodded in agreement and they walked towards the front of the house and the formal gardens there.

***

(Still "present")

Nicholas hated these tasks. He sighed and drank the polyjuice potion in a single gulp and rapidly turned into his 'old' self. Now he looked like he did in the muggle biographies and on his chocolate frog card. He apparated to the secure room at Gringotts where his meeting was planned.

He was greeted immediately by three goblins and not surprisingly his annoyingly interfering descendent. "Albus you are not supposed to be here."

Albus Dumbledore bowed his head slightly while the goblins feared they had angered their most wealthy client. "I just wanted to discuss destroying the stone again with you, we cannot allow such an item to exist and potentially grant Tom Riddle immortality."

"I have told you before this is my concern and not yours. This is not the timf for such a discussion. Please go."

A pained expression crossed Albus's face and he looked angry for a moment but then he bowed and left the room without a word.

Nicholas waited until the door closed before turning back to the goblins, "Director I expect better security, you will investigate how my grandchild learned I was to be here today and execute the responsible party."

Director Ragnok knelt and said, "I shall do as you request great sir."

He hated being so ruthless but this was the code by which Goblins lived, had he said less then Ragnok would not have taken him seriously. "There is a great conflict once again coming, perhaps days ahead, mayhaps a bit more. I must know that this bank will follow my directions or the goblins will need a new line of work when I and all my kin withdraw our funds."

"Does great sir require my life in payment for this misdeed?"

"Only if you are the one responsible, I am supposed to be DEAD, how can I conduct any business if word gets out that I am going to be here for a meeting?" Nicholas took several calming breaths and then said slower and softer, "Were you able to get the parties here that I requested?"

Ragnok stood, "Yes great sir, the suggested funds into the mother's private account was sufficient excuse for her to bring her son with her, they are in the waiting chamber under a stasis spell so they do not know how long they have been waiting. The child has been copied and the doppelganger will be ready soon."

Nicholas rubbed his hands together and smiled for the first time since he agreed to do this. "Very well, go wake them and bring them in."

Director Ragnok and his two assistants hurried from the room. Nicholas conjured his cane and sat on the throne like chair that was the only seat in the room. He was facing the broad double doors and slowly rotating the cane in his fingers while he waited.

Perhaps five minutes later the door opened and a tall stately woman walked in, escorting her pale, bleach blond haired spawn. The boy looked curious, he had not been told whom his mother was taking him to meet. She certainly knew whom he was and what he was capable of. She hesitated only a moment before pulling her curious son to stand ten feet in front of the chair. She curtsied and snarled to Draco to 'bow!'

He did, though it was stiff and unpracticed.

Nicholas let a small cold smile onto his face, "Thank you Narcissa for coming here today and bringing your son. I have need of him."

***

Draco snarled, "What? Mother?"

Mother slapped him hard across the face and he staggered back whipping his wand out but found himself unable to move once it cleared his pocket. He was frozen half crouched, looking sideways through his hair.

Mother ignored him to kneel before the old man and bow her head. "My son is ruled by his father's training, I have been unable to influence him with any success."

Draco couldn't believe his mother, what in the Dark Lord's name was going on? Why couldn't he move?

"Thank you child. I intend to correct his training and correct his course. The goblins will have a Doppelganger for you to take home. He will be far more sedate than this one I believe. It may take some time to undo this but I promise you he will be returned to you when I am done."

"Yes Great Father. Thank you, I had feared he would need to be put down along with the father." She stood and walked unhurried from the room.

Put-down, like a dog or house-elf! Draco had to get free so he could warn his father of mother's treachery. But his body refused to move, he was still frozen in his half crouch wand uselessly held in his fingertips. Only the burning handprint on his cheek told him he wasn't under a petrificus spell.

When the door closed behind his mother he heard the old man say 'sit facing me and put away your wand.' And he sat on the floor and spun to face the old man directly while slipping his wand back into his cloak pocket. When he looked into the man's eyes he fell into them.

***

Nicholas looked deep into the child's mind, until he finally found what he was looking for and smiled. "There is a brain within that head of yours. I had feared you were a total loss. You wonder why you cannot move, why your mother was so willing to hand you over to me and why she was willingly subservient as well. It is good to be curious for that is the way to true understanding and knowledge, something you have spurned in the past. I shall allow you to speak in a moment but for now only one of your questions will be answered. My name is Nicholas Flamel, rumors of my, and Perenelle deaths have been greatly exaggerated. We, Penny and I, are the founders of much of the wizarding world. Two of my sons, about four hundred years ago, changed their names and founded both the Black and Malfoy lines. The reason you are unable to move is simply that my blood runs in your veins and this gives me control through blood-magic, something very few in the world even know exists beyond warding. You may now speak but I caution you to use that brain and the curiosity within."

Draco barely kept from spouting his usual line of 'my father' and instead simply moved his jaw, he had bitten his tongue when mother slapped him. Father would likely be in the same situation if this man spoke the truth, and so far he seemed to be. "What did you mean that you have need of me?"

Nicholas clapped his hands and leaned forward in his throne. "Excellent, an actual question that has some thought behind it." His smile vanished and he grew serious, "I will send you back in time about two years, to my workshop in France. There I will re-educate you and teach you the real truths within the world. Much of this you will not like but, if you are to become anything of use it is the only path available."

"Of use?" Draco had to ask.

Nicholas nodded, "There is a great conflict just ahead, between the forces of light and darkness. Your father serves the dark and it will be the end of the Malfoy line. Draco Lucious Malfoy, I remove you from the Malfoy line, you are now a Black and will follow the guidance of the Black Head of House, Sirius."

"He's dead!" Draco spat but a shudder went through him as the impact of the man's words took effect on his magic.

Nicholas shook his head, "No, he is merely in hiding. He will join us at my workshop a while after you arrive. I am aware you will resist my re-education, so long as that resistance remains intellectual and not violent it shall be tolerated. I can argue philosophy and law with the best minds in the world, I look forward to some stimulating conversations in the past."

"What?"

"No, I will not explain at this time." He made a gesture with his cane, a simple sweeping before him in Draco's direction. An amulet on a gold chain appeared around Draco's neck. "It is time for you to go, I cannot remain here much longer."

***

Draco opened his mouth to ask about something, he wasn't sure what but anything to delay this. Suddenly he vanished in a swirl of color. This didn't feel like portkey travel, there was no spinning sensation, he felt like he was still sitting on the stone floor. It took several minutes then he noticed the floor felt different and the colors vanished.

He was sitting on a cushion in a well lit workshop, it looked similar to Professor Snape's personal lab but this person's interests did not stop with potions. If that was really Nicholas Flamel then here, somewhere was rumored to be the Philosopher's stone. He was still unable to move but he could talk and said, "What?"

The same voice from Gringotts answered, "No, where? Think about the questions before you ask them."

The man walked in front of Draco and he was astonished to see that he looked much younger, barely old enough to have graduated school.

The young man laughed, "Yes, I am Nicholas Flamel, this is the form my Elixir transformed me and Penny into. What you saw at the bank was merely the effect of a Polyjuice potion I use for public appearance. You wonder if the stone is here grandchild?" At Draco's stare he laughed, "No I am not reading your thoughts currently. Anyone with even moderate intelligence would wonder that upon arriving here. The answer is yes, it is here, but you shall not see it, do not take it as such a slight for only Penny and I have ever seen the stone."

"Why are you spending so much time on re-educating me? Why not just obliviate me and give me alternate ideals?"

Nicholas smiled, this could work out even better than he had hoped. Removed from outside influence and with his resources narrowed to his own mind the boy could think! He gestured behind Draco and said, "Sit."

Draco found that he could actually move again and slowly stood then looked behind himself, there was a comfortable looking chair with green velvet padding. He sat and looked back at Nicholas.

Nick sat in his own chair, "There is a girl, no you haven't met her yet, but in your present state if you were introduced to her you would not be a person she could like much less love."

Draco couldn't help himself, he scoffed.

Nicholas pointed a finger at him, "This is what I mean and here is where I start the re-education. The whole Pure Blood thing is pure rubbish. My blood, and Penny's, runs in about 20% of the wizarding population yet we were both born of non-magical parents. Our blood runs in your veins as you have learned, it also runs in both of your parents. Who determines just what Pure-Blood means? There is no such thing! People are either magical or not, their blood is no different. This Dark Lord who claims to fight for the Pure Blood rights is in fact himself not one by your definition."

Draco was reeling, the entire world father had educated him into had just fallen apart. He knew in his bones that what this man told him was the absolute truth. How he knew it he didn't question, this was bloody Nicholas Flamel! The man who created the Philosopher Stone and claimed immortality for himself and his wife, hundreds of years ago, and could make unlimited gold for whatever he wished. No witch or wizard was more revered or more famous than he, even Harry bloody Potter didn't have the level of fame that followed this man. "Why?"

Nicholas leaned back in his chair, "Now that is a loaded question. I doubt you even know what you are asking but the most obvious one is Why do people follow this Dark Lord? And the answer is that he is using them as pawns in his own goal of proving to the world that he is to be feared, no more, no less. It is often the same with Dark Lords, most want precisely what I have, wealth and immortality. Some claim it is so they can make the world better or right wrongs, but all they really want is to fulfill their selfish desires. Do I think there are un-selfish people in this world who deserve my help? Certainly, and that is the task I have dedicated my wealth and influence to."

Various puzzle pieces suddenly fell into place, "You want me to help in this task? And the girl you mentioned, she needs me somehow."

"A leap into the unknown and a very close one I must say. The girl is slightly older than you are now, in the normal time stream you are nearly three years her junior.

***

(Past)

Hermione turned to Harry as they walked into the house, "Kate has been my best friend forever, she's very excitable."

He chuckled, "You're allowed to have girl moments love."

She gave him a quick kiss then a girl was yelling from across the room, "Jae, OH, MY GOD." Harry found himself engulfed in a three way hug between Hermione and he assumed Kate. From what he could make out she was slightly younger than Hermione, which would make her older in the normal time frame. Ugh, his head was starting to hurt at that point and he decided to just enjoy the hug and responded by hugging Kate with his right arm and Hermione with his left. She had the same unruly hair as Hermione and kept it about the same length, her eyes were blue though but she was even biting her lower lip just like Hermione always did. Kate let out a contented sigh and put her forehead against Hermione's, "Did you bring it?"

Hermione nodded, "In the boot of the car."

"I've been practicing, you have to play with me!"

"Sure Kate."

"You know I'm so jealous Jae. Can you help me find a man?"

Harry tried to restrain himself but he asked the question on his mind, "Jae?"

Hermione pulled her head away from Kate's to answer but Kate spoke first, "A derivation on her middle name. When I was ten, she was eight, I couldn't think of a good nick-name from Hermione, so started using Jane, then it switched one day by accident to Jae and I've stuck with that since."

Hermione finally got a word in, "And she can't stand Katie or even the dreaded Katherine."

Kate shuddered and accidentally brushed her breast against Harry. Her pretend shudder ended abruptly and she slid away from Harry looking at Hermione.

Hermione's hand had clenched on Harry's side when it happened and he just stood there not knowing what was going on.

Kate said softly, "Sorry. I was just playing, and got out of hand. I'm not trying to be anything more than a friend Jae."

Hermione took a quick breath and visibly relaxed. "Ok, Kate, I've had to fight hard to get him to myself, even Luna, who is a very sweet girl, pushed too much."

Kate only relaxed slightly, "I'm sorry, I swear to you."

Hermione sighed, "I know, apology accepted."

Kate smiled tentatively and said softly, "Though he is a hunk."

Hermione rolled her eyes but Kate grabbed her free hand and pulled her, and thus Harry, further into the house. "Dinner's ready unless my little brother messed it up again." She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and pulled Hermione's hand up to her face. It happened to be her left hand and Kate had apparently felt the engagement ring. "No, he didn't? Already?" Kate quickly looked between Harry and Hermione, both of whom nodded. "Merlin you're a keeper." She whispered towards Harry and pulled them into the dining room where little brother turned out to be a boy Harry's current age but much more muscular and about six inches taller.

"Jessie James Granger, call me Jess." They shook hands and Harry was very surprised when Jess did not crush his hand.

"Harry Potter, Nice to meet you Jess."

Jess glanced at Harry's forehead, Harry tossed his head to flick his bangs out of the way and Jess looked back at Harry, "Thought you'd be more, dunno, Heroic?"

Hermione shoved her cousin's shoulder, he barely swayed at the impact, "C'mon he was only fifteen months old at the time!"

Jess shrugged, "Well you read the books and he's twelve feet tall and has lightning coming out of his fingers."

Hermione laughed then looked very serious, "He does get that way when angry, this is just his friendly body."

Jess took a step back and stared at her, "Naw."

Kate laughed and shoved her brother, "Got you."

Jess smiled at her but still looked at Harry with a question. Harry just shrugged and pulled Hermione towards the table where he could smell but not quite see some delicious food. A strange warmth began to grow inside him, this was what a real family acted like, friendly banter and no accusations, mistakes made and apologies accepted. He stopped right where he was and spun to face the woman responsible.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He slid directly in front of her and put his other arm around her waist then slowly moved in to kiss her ever so gently. He felt her shudder against him with pent up fear and desire. Fear over his reaction to her cousin's mistake, and desire to show him she would do what was needed to protect him. Their lips had this conversation while they exchanged several delicate kisses in the suddenly silent room.

Harry finally pulled back and mouthed 'thanks' to her.

She pulled him into a tight hug and he returned it as everyone in the room quietly went back to gathering at the dinner table.

Harry sat in the middle of one long side, Hermione on his left, no one sat in the chair to his right, apparently leaving the spot open for Luna. Kate and Jess went into the kitchen and brought out the heaping trays, he saw roast lamb, shepherd's pie, and salad with biscuit's.

Luna slid into the seat beside him a moment later and James went around the table to sit beside Penny who was opposite Luna. She looked like she had gained control of her emotions.

Harry made the introductions. "Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood and other than Hermione here is my closest friend. Luna, these are Hermione's cousins, James, Katherine, and Jessie." He gave a short laugh when Kate scowled at him, "She prefers Kate though, and their parents, Chuck and Mary."

Luna smiled at everyone but wouldn't quite meet their eyes, she seemed to be slipping back into her Loony persona, something Harry would not allow if he could help it.

When they started eating he told her softly, "Stop regressing I need you thinking."

She covered her eyes and leaned towards him, "I can't do this alone, I'm just not strong enough!"

He took her hand, "Yes. Yes Luna, you are."

Only Hermione seemed to be listening to their conversation since everyone else was having their own discussions at the time. Hermione leaned on Harry and reached around to grab Luna's shoulder. "We're not abandoning you. I need my sister around."

Luna looked at Hermione skeptically, "Sister? We'll talk later, I really don't feel like socializing right now, let's just eat."

Hermione patted her shoulder again as did Harry. Several minutes later Hermione asked Penny, "What did you mean that I'm a new strain of magic?"

Penny looked up and smiled, "I was wondering if you would let that go until tomorrow. Think of it like this, magic is genetic, like having curly brown hair, as most Granger's do. A new strain of magic is like someone suddenly being born with purple hair and that trait gets passed onto their descendents. The stronger the trait, the more dominant it is in successive generations. Such as my blond hair, both Luna's mother and she have it as do others with my genes such as Draco Black."

Harry started choking on his shepherd's pie, both Luna and Hermione hit him hard on the back, when he had recovered he asked, "Black?"

Penny looked at him questioningly, then pulled out her book and after consulting it for several minutes she turned red in embarrassment, "Sorry that hasn't happened for you yet, one of the dangers of being in the same time in multiple places. Nick is removing Draco from the Malfoy line and sending him to himself in France six months ago to try and re-educate him. He's there now with two Nicks, the one that just left here to make the Elixir and the one with my other self re-educating him, though he will only see one Nick at a time."

Hermione started gasping as she was trying to drink some tea when two Nicks were mentioned. Eventually she asked, "Won't that cause a paradox?"

Penny shook her head, "It's perfectly safe to encounter yourself in time, I do it all the time. We just put that into the rules so people wouldn't go back in time and talk to themselves and tell them what to do."

Kate tried to get them back on track, "Purple hair?"

"Oh, sorry, I got off track. Magic is genetic, like hair color etcetera, so a new strain of magic will generate new results in later generations. Hermione dear, you're good at Arithmancy right?"

"Top of the school, all grades, as of fourth year."

"Excellent, well I invented it to help document my aura hobby."

Hermione was clearly stunned to learn just who had created her favorite subject.

Penny pulled out her wand and an orange book similar to her black one. She flipped it a few times and then tapped a page. A mathematical equation appeared over the dinner table, "Notice the third set in the equation, that's my magical signature. Here is Luna's mother's, a second equation appeared over the first, "and finally Luna's." Yet a third equation appeared.

Hermione shook her head briskly and stood. James also stood while Luna seemed to be trying not to pay attention and just eat her food.

Hermione looked over the magical signature area for several minutes. To Harry the whole thing looked like a foreign language that he just couldn't make any sense out of. Finally Hermione said, "Small derivations in this section, I assume that would be the father's genetic influence?"

"Yes, now here try these numbers." Four new sets of numbers appeared over the table and the original ones vanished.

Harry asked Luna, "Is Penny always like this?"

Luna shrugged, "Pretty much, this, more than anything, is her passion."

A full minute of studying the numbers later Hermione pointed at the second one, "Wait, there's something wrong with this one. Who's aura's am I looking at?"

James answered her, "Top is my father, second is your father, third is mine, fourth's I think is yours."

"Correct James, you see in the second one the magical gene is too weak to dominate, and yes the fourth one is yours, note there is no similarity between any of the three and yours yet your magical signature is off the chart so to speak."

Hermione sat down hard and Harry could tell instantly that she was very scared about something. Before Harry could ask though she asked Penny, "Are you saying I'm not related to my parents?"

Harry already had a hand on her and squeezed her leg comfortingly.

Penny said, "No that is not what I am saying." She waved her wand at the equations and the section on magic vanished. "Look at these, this describes your genetic makeup, each section here can be traced to your ancestors."

Kate came and looked Hermione straight in the face, "Jae, look at me, we're almost sisters, same nose, same hair, only our eyes and cheeks are different. If you can't believe those numbers you've got to believe your eyes!"

Hermione stared straight into Kate's eyes for a moment then slowly nodded, Kate nodded at the same time so it looked rather comical and Harry laughed causing both girls to swivel their heads to face him and both left eyebrows rose in question. He lost it at that point and started laughing. Luna also joined him having witnessed the near mirror images react identically.

Eventually Hermione smiled and Kate went back to her chair, dinner was finished quietly with no more interruptions or life altering discussions. Jess and James both stood and cleared the table while Mary said, "We have pumpkin pie for desert I do hope everyone saved room for at least a small slice."

Kate groaned but smiled anyway Luna, for the first time during dinner said something, "Just a small piece for me, I think I ate more tonight than our friend Ronald can."

Harry laughed, "Not a chance of that."

***

An hour later Luna joined Harry and Hermione in their room, she sealed and silenced the room before sitting on the bed. She was really unsure just where she fit in all of this now but knew they had to clear the air privately. Harry and Hermione also sat on the bed facing her, but slightly closer to one another than her.

"I really feel like I've been jerked around, mostly by my grandparents but the heartache has been tremendous. First my grandparents make me swear to not tell anyone that they are still alive, then Dumbledore and Flitwick make up this bizarre excuse for me to go on this adventure with you. I think we are forming a real relationship and then it dissolves around me. Now we're back in the past with your family and I learn my grandparents orchestrated a lot of it!"

Hermione spoke first, she looked very pensive though. "I meant what I said earlier Luna, I think of you like a sister, yes Kate's related but I can't stand to be around her all the time, she talks too much. You though like to study and think then talk when you want to make a point, I can really relate to that."

Harry took Luna's hands, "I want you to stay, I know you're thinking about leaving, Penny could certainly put you back where you belong in time. Truthfully I would be thinking of the exact same thing in your position."

Luna started crying and when they both held out their arms to her she fell into them. She relished the warmth coming from both of them for as long as she felt she could before pulling away, "I'll stay and I'm just as committed as I was to helping you before. Please don't try to ditch me or leave me out."

Harry put his hand on his heart, "Promise."

Hermione tugged her wand out and slashed it across her left palm then held it out to Luna, there was blood slowly pooling in her palm.

Luna stared at it for a bit too long, finally she did the same with her wand and left hand.

Hermione shook Luna's hand so their blood mingled, then tapped their joined hands and healed the wounds. "Now we're blood-sisters, I'll treat you as family no matter what happens from this moment on."

Luna started crying again and flung her arms around Hermione's neck.

While the girls hugged Harry rubbed both of their backs.

Luna stood slowly, "Thanks, I really needed this talk. You guys probably need to get to bed." She smiled, "I'll leave the silence spell up, I think it's strong enough!"

With that she laughed and walked out of the room, she heard their laughter until she reluctantly pulled the door closed.

Kate was waiting in the hall, "It's depressing isn't it?"

Luna smiled crookedly, "Somewhere out there are men made for us. I thought I was meant to be with Harry for a while but I don't think anyone could be such a perfect match for him. They're simply perfect for one another."

"Yea, well our men aren't here tonight. Mum wants you to bunk in my room, said you shouldn't be alone so we already moved another bed in for you."

Luna smiled, "Thanks, that sounds nice."

***

Hermione knew she was dreaming, well having a nightmare really, Bellatrix's head, being held by Peter was yelling accusingly at her for killing her. "Now I can't please my master bitch! I'm going to haunt you until you go as insane as I am!" She woke.

Harry was already awake and holding her tightly. "Bella?"

She shivered and nodded against him. "I hate nightmares."

"Yeah, they're not pleasant are they? It's 4am, do you think you can get back to sleep?"

She nodded, already relaxing in his embrace, a minute later she drifted off.

***

At breakfast Chuck said, "Daniel called at six."

Hermione's fork clattered to her plate, "What did you tell daddy?"

"I re-assured him that you were here, un-injured, safe and had brought two friends from school. Daniel guessed Harry and I told him about Luna. They were leaving the ski resort just afterwards. They'll be here about dinner time tonight and they were bringing Hedwig, your owl I believe Harry?"

Harry nodded, squeezing Hermione's hand as they lay intertwined under the table.

Hermione nodded and picked her fork up again and they went back to eating.

Kate asked, "What are you planning on telling them, Jae?

Hermione shrugged and swallowed, "The truth, I'm a lot older than when they last saw me, I'm wearing mother's engagement ring, and I'm pregnant."

Kate started stammering and then yelled at Harry, "You knocked her up before the wedding?" She was standing and had her wand pointed across the table at Harry.

Hermione shoved Harry behind her Luna joined her in physically guarding Harry. A pained expression crossed Hermione's face, "No Kate." Then she shook her head, "Well yes, it's his child. I would bear none other's, but this was my decision, our decision. We are fighting a war and in war's people die."

Luna added, "Sit down Kate, we're all family here and family protects family."

Kate looked at her and then plopped into her seat.

After a moment of tense silence Mary said, "I'm a healer, not a birth one mind you but I can certainly check the health of the fetus. How long have you known?"

Hermione and Luna resumed their seats while Harry kept an eye on Kate, he had his wand out under the table just in case, he answered, "Only a few days."

Chuck said, "Well, congratulations are in order then." After his family had echoed that sentiment he continued, "Harry, I just retired from the Royal Marines, magical division, I saw combat in the Falklands war. The Argentine's had this sorceress right out of mythology, she turned half my team into trees!"

Kate interrupted him, "Daddy!"

Chuck looked apologetic, "Sorry, no combat stories at the table. But anyway, James just finished the U.S. Magical Marine advanced training, Jess is debating intelligence or professional body building, and Kate, well, she's combat healing and sniper. We can certainly help train you in our combat techniques which involve a lot of muggle technology, stuff that has been modified to work around magic or even had the power source replaced with a magical one."

Mary shoved his shoulder and added, "Don't forget about advanced healing and mind arts."

Luna looked at her quickly, "You know Occlumency?"

"Mastery level in both Occlumency and Legilimancy and certified to instruct others in both."

Luna looked very relieved, "Good, we've been trying to self teach, mostly in Occlumency but it's slow."

Mary said, "Certainly, it will take some time but within a year you all should be fairly well along."

James said, "Well how about a ride around the farm on horseback? We have plenty of horses and I think you would all enjoy it."

Harry grinned at him, "Wicked, sounds like fun to me."

Just then Penny, whom Harry had not seen all morning, walked in the front door with Neville Longbottom who said, "What's wicked Harry?"

Everyone except Chuck jumped to their feet at the new voice. Harry rushed over with Hermione and Luna just behind. "What are you doing here mate?"

Luna looked at Penny who then asked Neville, "And when are you from?"

Neville didn't bat an eye at Luna's odd question. "Well Harry when your gran's great gran, asks you to do something you tend to do it." He gestured at Penny, then looked at Luna, "When? Three days after school let out from 6th year, the same day Diagon ally was attacked by Death-Eaters and Dementors."

"The same day I killed Bella." Hermione said breathlessly.

Neville jumped at the name then stammered for a moment, "The Longbottom's owe you a great debt, name it."

Hermione was lost in thought about the fight, Harry grabbed her hand and she shook herself out of the trance. "Sorry got lost a moment there. I had no choice really, it was her or me. Perhaps I will think of something later Neville but for now I do not believe there is any debt owed."

"Thank you anyway."

Chuck spoke from the table, across the room, where he still sat, "Have you eaten recently Neville? We're in the midst of breakfast."

"It was just after lunch when I left but I think a second breakfast sounds excellent."

They all slowly re-gained their seats and with some shuffling Neville ended up between Luna and Chuck. Kate kept looking at Hermione, deep in thought about something, Harry thought she was going to ask about killing Bellatrix but she didn't bring it up at the table, perhaps obeying her 'no combat stories at the table' rule.

Harry kept an eye on Hermione and though she seemed a bit distracted she was not near to crying. Probably re-working their plans to include Neville, something Harry found himself endorsing. He trusted Neville and was glad he was here to help them, though that had only been implied so far he couldn't imagine any other reason for his presence.

He suddenly remembered Neville's question when he came in and said, a bit too loudly, "Horseback riding."

Most of those at the table just nodded but Luna elaborated, "That's the answer to your question when you came in Neville. We were just discussing a horseback ride around the farm after breakfast when you walked in."

Neville smiled, "Wicked, is there room for one more?"

Jess answered, "I think we have one more nag we can stick you on."

Harry wasn't sure if he was joking but Kate slapped his massive arm and he laughed so they did as well.

***

The nag turned out to be a massive black filly named Infinity, because it took infinite patience to get her to listen to a new rider. The rest of them were ready to go and waiting for Chuck to get her settled for Neville to mount.

Luna yelled at Infinity, "Behave!"

The horse took one sharp look at her and then snorted in protest but stopped shifting around so Neville could mount. Jess looked at Luna, question on his lips, but did not ask it.

They rode around the castle ruins and then through several fields, all barren in the winter cold but it was beautiful none the less. Harry found himself wishing they could do this more often and then realized that they would be here perhaps for a year and a half so that was, in fact, a very good possibility.

The ride seemed to have snapped Hermione out of her reverie and she was smiling. She had of course known how to ride already, yet another thing she had learned while growing up that he had been denied. That thought prompted his own session of melancholy until she called his name and blew him a kiss.

They stopped to rest at a small stream running along the back of their property, everyone dismounted and Harry found himself rubbing his legs while Hermione, Neville, and Luna did the same.

***

After lunch they went out into the back yard where Chuck began discussing magical combat, "I don't know how much actual combat you four have faced but by the looks on your faces you understand the reality of it. Your opponent will not wait for you to recover your balance or tie your shoe. They are usually trying to kill you while you either try to capture or kill them in return. We are going to start with a test duel between Kate and Hermione."

Harry's left hand squeezed Hermione's. He looked at her in question and she gave a slight smile and shrugged. He knew this would bring up her duel with Bella but she felt she could handle it. He watched as the girls looked at each other in question but both shrugged.

"Neither of you have any idea what the other will do in magical combat. The rest of us will go behind that short wall and erect a barrier against stray spells."

"Rules?"

Chuck shrugged, "There aren't really any in war so for this exercise nothing lethal."

Harry kissed Hermione as the others started walking, his hand lingered in hers and then he hurried after the others. He watched as Kate shook Hermione's hand and said, "Luck."

She returned the shake but he didn't hear her reply. He pulled his wand and stood outside of the barrier. He was not about to be sheltered when she was in danger. She glanced at him and he flicked his wand to show her he was ready, if that gave her any re-assurance of his support she didn't show it though.

She finally pulled her wand Kate had done the same and walked a dozen feet away.

Chuck called out, "Begin."

Hermione snapped three bludgeoning hexes towards her cousin.

Kate dove to the ground and tumbled before launching herself into the air and a wave of dirt and grass flew at Hermione.

Hermione apparated two feet behind Kate and cast another bludgeoning hex, Kate had begun to turn when the hex hit her in the left arm, shattering it and sending her flying to skid along the grass ten feet away. Hermione stalked over wand held ready but Kate wasn't moving.

Harry apparated between them and pulled Hermione into a hug, "Stop."

Chuck called out, "Sweet Merlin, stop already!

Mary was screaming and ran to her injured daughter.

Luna had started running out when Harry apparated, she was yelling, "Stay away from Hermione, give her space."

Harry picked up Hermione and she started crying in his arms. "It was Bella all over again Harry. Tell me Kate's ok?"

"I don't know yet love, you hammered her pretty hard."

Mary was frantic over Kate for a minute, vials began flying from the house to her waiting hand and with James's help they forced Kate to swallow them.

Chuck was trying to get over to Harry and Hermione but Luna was blocking his way, Neville had also moved to support Luna. "What was that all about? You could have killed her!"

Luna said, "The last fight she was in was a duel to the death with Bellatrix Lestrange – Hermione killed her. That was just two days ago, she hasn't recovered from it yet."

"Jae?" They all heard Kate call.

Hermione flipped out of Harry's arms and ran to her cousin. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I couldn't stop myself."

Kate tried to laugh but it hurt too much, "Remind me never to piss you off."

Hermione looked at Mary, she was red in anger, "Will she be ok?"

Mary looked mad until Kate put her good hand on her mother. "Broken bones, no internal bleeding, give the potions a day to work and she should be fine. It was very close though." Mary looked up at her husband, "That's enough combat for now, carry her into the house."

Chuck knelt and picked up his daughter, he left without a word.

Harry had kept his hand on her shoulder and when they left he pulled her into another hug, this one joined by Luna as well.

Mary ran off after vanishing the empty potion vials and picking up Kate's wand.

James, Jess, and Neville stood talking back at the low wall.

Luna patted Hermione's back and walked over to the boys.

"I almost killed my own cousin Harry, my own flesh and blood. I'm turning dark you've got to stop me."

He hugged her tighter, "You're not dark, you didn't intend to hurt her that badly, you just used the same tactics that worked when you fought for your life."

He looked over her shoulder at Luna who, though standing with the boys, was watching them intently, "Show them her memory, I'm taking her to our room."

Luna nodded grimly and turned to the boys.

Harry scooped Hermione into a bridal-carry and headed to the back of the house, she snuggled into his chest. Once in their room he gently put her on the bed and then locked and sealed the room. That done he quickly undressed then slowly helped Hermione out of her clothes, she reacted woodenly, withdrawing even from him.

Once they were both nude he climbed into bed with her and just held onto her, he wasn't expecting sex, he just wanted the physical contact and openness that only this provided. He did notice she had developed a slight pudge to her lower abdomen and he glowed with pride knowing his child was growing in there. That feeling alone could destroy every Dementor on the planet.

She cried again but this seemed to be cleansing, she held him tighter and shook less. Eventually she shifted her head and kissed him slowly. If she wanted more confirmation of his desire then his erection poking her leg must have provided it. She giggled into his mouth and climbed atop him.

***

Luna went to her trunk in Kate's room and pulled out the Pensive along with Hermione and her own memory of the fight in Diagon Alley. She had Neville carry the stone bowl to the dining room and position it on the table. Mary and Chuck were hovering over Kate on the couch. Her color looked a lot better and she seemed to be sleeping.

Chuck turned a tear stained face to Luna, "Why?"

"I'm not here to make excuses but show you the last fight she and I were in. It was just two days ago, Bellatrix Lestrange. I'll watch over Kate if you like, Neville hasn't seen this either."

Penny walked in the room with Jess and James following her, she looked panicked. "What happened?"

Luna shrugged, "Hermione nearly killed Kate, if she had chosen the same spell as two days ago she would have." She poured her memory and then Hermione's into the Pensive. "Here, all of you should watch this, first my memory and then hers of the event."

Mary came over with Chuck, both drying their eyes while Luna went and sat with Kate, taking her hand because she thought it better to have physical contact.

Twenty minutes later the six of them gasped when they came out of the Pensive. Penny sat down hard while Mary ran from the room. The boys looked at one another while Chuck just looked grim, he had seen far worse in warfare.

Neville asked Luna, "Do you think Harry will kill me if I kiss Hermione?"

When everyone but Luna looked at him strangely he explained, "Bellatrix tortured my parents and made them go insane, they've been in St. Mungo's for fifteen years."

James patted Neville on the shoulder.

Luna said, "Tell him why first and you should get off with just some broken bones."

Chuck led them over to her and he sat on the edge of the other couch. "I should have seen this before the fight. She shouldn't be involved in any combat for a week or two, unless it's to the death."

Luna nodded, "She's discovered a very efficient way to beat someone. I don't care how fast you can turn around, if she's casting when she apparates you apparate or die."

He sighed, "Can Harry handle her or do we need professional help?"

Luna said softly, still holding Kate's hand. "If he can't keep her sane then no one can. They have been the only thing the other could rely on for six years now and they're almost fully bonded."

Penny looked up at that, "How close to a full bond do you think they are?"

Luna shrugged, "Tell them the words and it'll be done."

Penny said, "Damn and she's pregnant."

Luna said, "About a week now, best I can guess. Their physical relationship didn't start until after school let out this year. At least not that I've learned."

"She's going to have that child a lot quicker than expected."

Mary was just coming in from the bathroom, she looked pale but asked, "Why?"

Penny turned to her, "My pregnancies are only three months long. My bond with Nicholas somehow changes it and that was happening even before we drank the Elixir. If you test her she's probably about a month along that would also explain some of her mood swings, her hormones are changing fast."

Luna laughed, "Nothing is ever normal where they are concerned."

Kate squeezed her hand and said softly, "Jae don't do normal."


End file.
